Sonic team munksitting
by MJ dancer and Sonic fan
Summary: Knuckles owns Blaze money for a new phone and Sonic decides that him and the team should do a job babysitting. Dave hires them to look after the chipmunks while he's away for a week and Dr. Eggman suddenly gets up to no good. Will the Sonic team stop Dr. Eggman and keep the chipmunks safe? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

It's a lovely morning at the Greenhill zone of planet Mobius where there a dark blue house with white framing there lived a speedy blue hedgehog named Sonic. In the bedroom of the house is Sonic having a deep sleep in a bed of aqua blue pillows and a aqua blue donor.

Sonic suddenly slowly rolled his head left as he steered from his sleep. He opened his eyes, waking up from his sleep and turned his head right.

"Oh man, it was just a dream." Sonic groaned to himself.

Sonic got the aqua blue donor off him and sat up on his head bed with his heads down on the bed and behind him, holding him up.

The gloves are off and on Sonic's computer desk.

Sonic took a deep sigh while he closed his eyes and hung his head down as he thought back about the dream he just had.

In the dream, not only did Sonic, Tails and Knuckles defected Dr. Eggman, they also turned him back into the Ivo Jillian that he once was by driving evil out of him.

_"I wish it could happen for real."_ Sonic thought to himself.

Sonic opened his eyes.

"Oh well. I might as well get up." Sonic said to himself.

Sonic turned right on the bed, got off, walked to the bedroom door, opened the bedroom door with left hand and walked out of his bedroom. Sonic then walked to the bathroom door, opens it with his right hand, goes into the bathroom, shuts the bathroom door, locks it and turns on the shower fan.

Sonic went to the shower, opens the shower door, turns on the shower taps with both hands, checks the temperature of the water coming from the shower head, changes it with the taps for thirty mixtures until the water's in comfortable temperature, gets in the shower, shuts the shower door and let's the warm water run down his body for a few seconds.

"Ah... the only way I like water is when I'm having a shower." Sonic said to himself in absolute bliss.

Sonic grabs a bottle of Mobin shampoo from the shower self on his left, flips the lid open, puts the bottle above his head, squeezes out a medium large amount on his head, puts the bottle back on the shower shelf, clips the lid shut, gently rubs the shampoo from his head all over his blue fur down to his body and scrubs the shampoo off in the shower water until all the shampoo's off with his eyes closed to keep the shampoo from getting into his eyes.

After the shampooing, Sonic grabs a bar of soap and a sponge from the shower shelf, holds the bar of soap and sponge in the shower water for ten seconds, rubs the bar of soap on the sponge until the sponge is soapy, puts the bar of soap back on the shower shelf, gently rubs the soapy sponge on his hands, arms and stomach, whines the soap out of the sponge, puts it back on the shower shelf and gently scrubs the soap off his hands, arms stomach until all the soap's off.

Sonic turns off the shower taps with both hands, opens the shower door, gets out of the shower, shuts the shower door, walks to the towel racks, grabs a towel on the right, dries himself off with the towel, throws the towel in washing basket next to the bathroom sink counter on it's left, goes to the bathroom door, opens the door with his right hand while switching off the shower fan with his left hand walks out of the bathroom and shuts the bathroom door.

Sonic then goes back into his bedroom, walks to his computer desk, grabs his gloves, puts them on, goes to the dresser, pulls out his sock drawer at the bottom, grabs out a peir of white socks, unfolds them, puts them on his feet and shuts the sock drawer.

He then grabbed his shoes from by his bed, puts them on over his socks, tightens and buckles them and walked out of the bedroom, went downstairs and made his way to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Sonic fixes himself up a bowl of corn flacks with berries and milk, walks to the breakfast table with it, puts the bowl on the table by his I-pad, sits at the tables on a chair in fount of his I-pad, picks it up and presses the on/wake up/ log off button.

The I-pad responds with it's background shown darkly with a sentence slide to unlock with a arrow pointing right on it. Sonic puts a pointer finger from his right hand on the left of the I-pad screen, slides it right and the background shows up brighter. Sonic pressed on the Mobius weather application and checks the forecast for today in the Greenhill zone.

The forecast said nice and sunny with a maximum of twenty one degrees and zero chance of rain. Sonic smiles at the the forecast. He loves sunny weather, cause it allows him to be himself. Running faster than sound without getting wet.

"Great. Maybe I'll go visit Tails and see if he needs help with something." Sonic said to himself.

Sonic logs off by pressing the button, presses on a video application, typed in playing Sonic the hedgehog on the searth, clicked on a video of a zone on one of his classic games bring played by a fan and watched the video on his I-pad as he ate his breakfast.

After breakfast, Sonic closed the tab for the video website, went to the kitchen with his dirty bowl and spoon to the dish washer, opens the dish washer, pulls out the bottom rack, puts the dirty bowl and spoon in, pushes the bottom rack back in, shuts the dish washer and goes back to his bedroom to made his bed.

Afterwards, sonic walked down stairs to the fount door, opens the door with his right hand, walked out of the house, turned around and closed the door. Then he moved his head forward towards the voice controlled lock that tails invited and gave him for his birthday.

"Lock." Sonic commanded the voice controlled lock.

The voice controlled lock responded to Sonic's voice and locks the fount door.

"Door locked. The door will be unlocked at your command." The voice controlled lock told Sonic in a kitsune voice.

"Thank you." Sonic thanked the voice controlled lock.

Sonic moved his head back turned back to the the fount outside the the house and looks at the distance of trees, bushes, flowers across a field of the Greenhill zone before him.

Sonic sets himself to run faster than sound and zooms off across the zone to tails house.

Meanwhile at Tails house, Tails is adding some new adjustments to the biplane and is progressing on installing a ten blade propeller to the biplane and tails has the garage door open.

Suddenly, a blue blur zoomed towards the entrance of the garage and stopped there, revealing it to be Sonic the hedgehog. Sonic looked up at the biplane and saw tails on a ladder fixing the propeller onto the biplane

"Hey Tails." Sonic greeted tails.

Tails stopped screwing a bolt into the propeller, turned his head round and smiled when he saw Sonic. Tails loves it when Sonic comes to visit.

"Hey Sonic. It's good to see ya." Tails greeted back to Sonic.

"What's up bro?" Sonic asked tails.

Tails turned his head back and went back to screwing the bolt into the propeller.

"We'll, I've been adding some new adjustments to the biplane. I already installed a sixteen w engine that can be run on algae biofuel that I processed myself with an electric engine next to it to back it up. I'm adding this ten blade propeller onto the biplane and I'll be adding six solar panels on each wing with ten sheets of silicon in each of them and have hot wired to the electric engine so the sun can charge it." Tails explained to Sonic as he finishes with the bolt he was doing and gets started on another.

"So it'll be faster and greener." Sonic said to tails.

"Exactly." Tails replied to Sonic.

"Whoa tails, that is way pass cool, and green." Sonic commented to tails.

Tails stopped screwing the nut into the propeller, turned his round to look at Sonic and smiled at him.

Tails turned his head back, puts the tool down, climbs down the ladder, turns around, comes to Sonic and raised his left hand above his head.

Sonic gets the message and high fives it with his right hand.

"Thanks Sonic." Tails thanked Sonic.

Tails turned back, walked to the ladder, climbed back up, picked up his tool and went back to screwing hte bolt on.

"You need any help Tails?" Sonic offered tails.

"No thanks Sonic, but you think you could make me tuna salad sandwich and a glass of water please?" Tails asked Sonic.

"Sure" Sonic answered Tails.

Sonic started walking to the door to Tail's house. Tails finished with the seventh bolt and turned his head to Sonic.

"If you want Sonic Sonic, you can make something for yourself." Tails told Sonic.

"Okay, thanks tails." Sonic said to Tails.

Sonic opened the door and went in the house as tails turned his head back and started screwing the eighth bolt into the propeller.

Suddenly, Knuckles came running to the entrance of Tail's house. Knuckles looks up and sees tails fixing a new propeller onto the biplane.

"Hi Tails." Knuckles greeted Tails.

"Hey Knuckles."Tails greeted back to Knuckles while finishing with the eighth bolt and moving on to the ninth one.

"Is Sonic here Tails?" Knuckles asked Tails.

"Yes, he's in the kitchen." Tails answered Knuckles.

Just then, the door opened and Sonic came out back into the garage with a tuna salad sandwich on a plate and a glass of water on a tray for Tails and three chilli dogs and three salad rolls for himself.

He went by the ladder, crouched down and pit the tray for Tails down beside it.

"Your food's by the ladder Tails." Sonic told Tails.

"Okay Sonic thank you." Tails thanked Sonic.

Sonic straightened back up and saw Knunkles at the entrance to the garage.

"Hey Knuckles." Sonic greeted Knuckles.

"Hey Sonic." Knuckles greeted back to Sonic.

"So what're you doing knuckles, eyeing Tail's butt?" Sonic joked teasingly Knuckles.

Sonic and Tails laughed at the teasing joke as tails shook his butt at Knuckles a bit while finishing with the ninth bolt and moving on to the tenth and last one.

"No, of cause not." Knuckles answered Sonic with an annoyed aspersion on his face as he showed his knuckles to Sonic.

"Whoa cool it knuckles, I'm just joking." Sonic said to Knuckles in defense.

Sonic grabs a chilli dog from his tray.

"So what are you doing here anyway." Sonic asked Knuckles.

Kunckles hung his head low as Sonic takes a bite of his chilli dog and sighed. Then he moved his head back up and looked at Sonic as he chewed.

"Well, I was taking a morning jog this morning and I accidentally ran into Blaze when she was coming in from an intersection on the footpath. She fell, her I- phone fell out of her hand to ground and it broke. She warned me that I have a week to pay her $300 or she and Silver will come right at me." Knuckles explained to Sonic.

Sonic turned his head left and spat out his food while Tails instantly stopped screwing the the bolt into the biplane and turned his head.

"GASP! What!?" They both said in disbelieve. Knowing what Silver is capable of with his Jedi like powers and Blaze going in flames without getting burnt.

"No way Knuckles. Knowing Sliver and Blaze and their powers, they could kill you." Sonic mentioned to Knuckles.

"Yeah I know". Knuckles said to sonic.

"Don't worry, we'll think of a way to get the money." Sonic told Knuckles.

"Can I have one of those chilli dogs?" Knuckles asked Sonic.

"Sure." Sonic answered Knuckles.

Knuckles grabs a chilli dog from Sonic's plate and they went eating as tails turned his head back and finished screwing the last bolt into the propeller.

Tails the climb down the ladder, went to the back half of the garage he uses as his own laboratory where he built the algae biofuel processor with the fuel bottles labeled biofuel next to it and engines a few weeks earlier and went on making the solar panels on his work desk.

After Sonic and Knuckles finished eating, sonic went back inside the house with his dirty tray as tails came back with the solar panels, wires and toolbox.

A few minutes later, Sonic came out a mop and mop bucket with cold soapy water in it and mops up his mess as tails quickly installed the solar panels and hot wired them with the wires to the electric engine with the wires bring hidden underneath the biplanes sheets of metal and strapped on.

Then Sonic and Knuckles went to door to to the house as tails finally got off the biplane, went by the ladder, picked up the tray Sonic left for him and followed Sonic and Knuckles.

Sonic noticed tails coming their way and left the door opened for him and waited for him to come in.

"Hey tails, can I use your computer?" Sonic asked Tails.

"Sure." Tails answered Sonic.

Tails came in as he starts eating his sandwich and Sonic shut the door.

Soon, the Sonic team are in Tail's study room with Sonic on the PC and tails and Knuckles standing behind him.

Sonic thought about doing a babysitting job and decided to put it on the internet.

He'd just chose a background for their ad, typed in the business and what they have to offer in it. Knuckles read what Sonic's typing in.

"Babysitting"? Knuckles questioned Sonic.

"Well Knuckles, it's either that or Silver and Blaze are gotta end you." Sonic argued to Knuckles.

Knuckles knew that Sonic has a point.

So he soon expected it and let Sonic finished it off.

Sonic finished it with how much they'll charge a night in the business and the phone number to ring it, moved the cursor to the clicks and clicked upload.

A pop up shows up asking if he's sure if he want to upload. Sonic click yes.

A few seconds later, a pop up shows up telling Sonic that the upload is successful and it'll be online in a few minutes.

"Great, now all we have to do is what for a customer to ring us." Sonic said to Tails and Knuckles.

"Great Sonic." Tails complemented Sonic before finishing his sandwich.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile at Mobotopolis which used to be ruled by Dr Eggman but now ruled by Sally's cousin since after the last time Sonic defected Dr Eggman lives a human man named David Seville.

Living with him in a suburb in a two story wooden house painted in white are three chipmunks named Alvin, Simon and Theodore.

As manager of his boys music career, Dave has to go on a business trip that would take a week to keep their band in progress and Dave needs a baby sitter to look after the chipmunks while he's away.

In the study room, Dave's on the family computer, looking up baby sitters. Dave's scrolling down the search list on blue blur, a popular internet browser for Mobius named after it's hero's nick name when halfway.

Down the search page, he spotted Sonic team munksitting.

Dave somehow grew puzzled from reading the name of that babysitting website.

_"Now why would the Sonic team be babysitting when everyone at Mobius is counting on them to keep Dr. Eggman from taking over again? I better look it up." _Dave thought to himself.

Dave clicked on the web link and just less than a nano second later, the website pops up on the desktop screen.

Well, the search web isn't named after the speedy hedgehog's nick name for nothing.

Dave read on the webpage article on what they're offering on their babysitting business.

**"Your favorite hero's of Mobius are now taking the job at looking after your children while you parents are away for some time. For hiring the Sonic team to babysit your kids, you get,**

**-Three times supervision**

**-Three times love**

**-Three times care**

**-Three times protection**

**-Three times the fun for your children**

**-Twice the back up when one of us needs a break and a little extra from our friends (for emergencies only)**

** You can have it for just fifty dollars a night." **The webpage said.

Dave puts his left hand on his chin and rubbed the left hand on his chin as he thought about what he just read on the webpage.

_"Well, Alvin's a big fan of Sonic the hedgehog and I bet when they say extra back up they mean they'll ring up their friends and if by emergencies, they meant if Dr. Eggman gets up to something. Um... Okay, I'll give this one a go and see how it'll turn out."_ Dave thought to himself.**  
**

Dave continued reading the website and saw their phone number.

He closed the tab, logged off his user, pushed himself from the computer desk, got off the office chair, went to the kitchen, picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"DAVE, CAN I GO ON THE COMPUTER? I NEED TO GO ON I-TUNES AND SEE HOW MUCH MONEY I HAVE LEFT IN MY ACCOUNT!" Alvin called from the study room.

"OKAY ALVIN, BUT DON'T INSTALL ANYTHING ABOVE THE PG RATING AFTERWARDS OKAY!" Dave called back.

"THANKS!" Alvin called back.

Meanwhile back at Tail's house, Sonic and Knuckles were watching a movie while Tails is out testing the biplane with the new adjustments he just installed the phone in Tails kitchen rang.

"I'll get it." Said Sonic, Thinking it could be someone with kids that rang up for babysitting.

Sonic got up off the couch and went to the kitchen to get the phone while Knuckles stay seated and continued watching the movie.

Two and a half minutes later, Sonic came back in the den, grabbed a remote from the coffee table, point it to the telly and pressed the on/off button to turn it off.

"Hey what are you doing Sonic? It's Jaws." Knuckles whined at Sonic as he got up from the couch.

"We're going back in garage for Tails." Sonic told Knuckles.

"Way is that?" Knuckles asked Sonic.

We got work and I want to make sure we're together for it."Sonic explained to Knuckles.

Knuckles nodded a yes to Sonic to show that he understood and followed him back to the garage as he rolled his eyes.

There they waited until Tails flew back with the bi plane.

"PREPARE FOR LANDING!" Tails called out.

Sonic and Knuckles both cleared the way for Tail's landing and stood by the door in the garage to the house.

Tails made a careful safe landing on the ground and drove the bi plane back into the garage.

He turned of the ignition, got the key out of the ignition, unbuckled, got off the pilot seat and hopped out of the biplane, meeting Sonic and Tails as they approached him.

"Hey tails, hows the biplane going buddy?" Sonic greet fully asked Tails with a smirk.

"It went beautifully Sonic. It went so fast, it can go at the same speed as you. Tails answered Sonic with a wide grin on his face.

"Great." Sonic commented.

Sonic gave Tails a smile and and a thumbs up of approve full. Knuckles just rolls his eyes, but Sonic ignored him.

"So what's up?" Tails asked Sonic and Knuckles.

"Well, a human named David Seville rang us and he said that he'll be going away on a business trip for a week, so he needs some one to look after his boys the chipmunks while he's away.

It'll be a long trip so trip so we need the fuel tank to be full. Okay Tails." Sonic told Tails and Knuckles.

Tails nodded a yes to Sonic.

"Okay I'll make sure to fill up the tank before we go." Tails said to Sonic.

Tails tossed the keys over to Sonic.

"Could you lock the house for me while I do that please?" Tails asked Sonic.

"Sure."Sonic answered Tails.

Sonic turned around and went back into the house to lock the fount and fount back doors while tails went to the fuel containers.

In just two seconds, Sonic came back out and waited beside Knuckles until Tails had the biplane's fuel tank filled with biofuel, which it now runs on.

It only took Sonic two seconds to lock the doors. HJe isn't called Sonic for nothing.

When Tails finished filling up the biplane, he noted Sonic standing by Knuckles waiting for his attention and went to stand by Knuckles. Sonic went in fount of Tails and Knuckles.

"Okay here's how the trip should go. I want you Tails to fly the biplane. Knuckles, you sit on the passenger seat while carrying some fuel containers for the fuel tank while I ride on the wing. You two go get the bi plane out the garage while I grab some fuel containers." Sonic instructed Tails and Knuckles.

"Okay." Tails and Knuckles responded to Sonic.

Tails and Knuckles went to the biplane and pushed it out of the garage while Sonic went to the algae processor and grabbed a couple of fuel containers from beside it. Tails and Knuckles stopped the biplane once they got it out of the garage.

Tails got in at the pilot's spot, buckled in and grabbed the steering.

Tails gave Knuckles the signal and he pushed it back more as Tails steers the biplane left just as Sonic zoomed out with two fuel containers.

Sonic puts the two fuel containers down nest to him, points at the garage with a garage remote from tails keys, presses the down button and the garage door shuts.

Sonic then looks up at Tails in the bi plane.

"TAILS!" Sonic called out.

Tails turned his head to Sonic.

Sonic tosses the keys to tails and he catches them.

Tails gave Sonic a thumbs up and puts the bi plane key in the ignition as Knuckles hops in the Biplane on the passenger seat as Sonic instructed and Sonic grabbed the two fuel containers, zoomed onto the left wing standing next to the solar panels screwed onto it on the bi plane and tosses the two fuel containers to Knuckles who catches them.

Tails turned his head to look at Sonic and Knuckles.

"You guys ready?" Tails Sonic and Knuckles.

Sonic and Knuckles both nodded a yes to Tails.

"Yep, let's go." Sonic said.

Tails turned his head back, turned the ignition and the bi plane roars to life.

Tails had the bi plane moving and it's soon flying in the air at Sonic's speed. Sonic Gave tails the Seville's address.

Tails typed it out on his navigation and they flew there in just ten ten minutes.

After they landed on the Seville's fount lawn, Sonic jumped off the left wing while Tails and Knuckles unbuckles themselves and got off the seats, out of the bi plane and onto the fount lawn.

At the window of a bedroom where the chipmunks sleep, Simon and Theodore looked out at the Sonic team as they approached the fount door of their house from the bi plane with Sonic in the lead and Tails and Knuckles behind him.

Theodore moved his eyes left to look at Simon.

"Should we tell Alvin that the Sonic team's here Simon?" Simon asked Theodore.

"No Theodore. If we tell him it will spoil it for him." Simon answered Theodore while still looking out the window as Theodore moved his eyes back to the window at the Sonic team.

Simon went away from the window and returned to his science book on the bed.

"Come on Theodore, let's just pretend we didn't see them out fount." Simon suggested to Theodore.

"Okay." Theodore said in agreement to Simon as he went away from the window himself and went back to his drawing.

Back outside at the fount door, the Sonic team stopped and Sonic turned around and looked at Knuckles strictly.

"Now remember Knuckles, the people we're looking after for a week are little children and they don't know any better than us. So whatever you do, do not struck a fist at them. And whenever we ask them to do something, we be reasonable by using our words, don't have a go at them for complaining and don't even yell at them cause they're just little and they just learning okay." Sonic said strictly at Knuckles.

"Okay Sonic." Knuckles replied to Sonic.

Sonic gave Knuckles a smirk and nodded his head at him.

"Good." Sonic said calmly.

Sonic turned back to the fount door and took a deep breath.

"Okay, let's do it." Sonic said.

Then he reached for the doorbell with his right hand, rang it and brought his down to his side.

The Sonic team waited a moment, then the door opened and Dave showed up from behind. He saw the Sonic team and smiled down at them.

"Hello you're the Sonic team baby sitters right?" Dave greeted questionably.

"Yes that's us sir." Sonic answered to Dave."

"I'm David Seville but you can call me Dave." Dave introduced himself.

Dave turned his round to the stairway. He moved his eyes left to look at Sonic.

"You and your friends may want to cover your ears Sonic." Dave told Sonic.

Dave moved his eyes directly back at the stairway.

"BOYS, THE SITTERS HERE!" Dave called out as the Sonic team covered their ears from the load noise.

Dave turned his head back to the Sonic team as Dave heard footsteps from upstairs and saw them with their hands to their ears.

The Sonic team got their hands off their ears.

"Sorry about that guys." Dave apologized to the Sonic team.

"It's okay Dave." Tails said to Dave.

The chipmunks came down stairs and stood at the wall with their backs against it. Dave moved aside and gestured the Sonic team to come in.

"Please come in." Dave said to the Sonic tem.

Sonic, Tails and Knuckle came into the house and Dave shut the door behind them. Dave then joined the Sonic team to introduced them to the chipmunks.

"These are my boys, the chipmunks. The one in red with the big yellow capital A is Alvin, the one in blue with black glasses is Simon and the one in green is Theodore." Dave introduced to the Sonic team.

Dave looked at the chipmunks.

"Boys, this is the Sonic team, but I'm sure you already knew that." Dave told the chimunks.

"Who doesn't Dave?" Alvin asked Dave.

Dave gave Alvin the look which let Alvin know that he's not to be a smart mouth. Then he looked back at the Sonic team with a smile.

"Would you like me to show you around guys?" Dave asked the Sonic team.

"Yes we would Dave. That would be a good idea." Sonic answered Dave.

Dave left the chipmunks while he lead the Sonic team to show them around the house.

Alvin slowly turned his and left and looked at his two brothers.

"Guys, can you believe it? The Sonic team's baby sitting us. I mean I thought I'll never see them in person. This is awesome." Alvin said to Simon and Theodore excited.

"We know Alvin. We heard their bi plane and saw them land our fount lawn this morning." Theodore told Alvin.

Simon stared at Theodore as if he did something he's not supposed to.

"What?" Theodore asked Simon.

"Their Bi plane? Sonic the hedgehog's bi plane?" Alvin asked Simon and Theodore.

Simon turned back to Alvin.

"Yes Alvin. And it appears they made some changes to it too. But we have to wait until Dave leaves so we can ask them to show us or we'll be getting some good punches from Knuckles." Simon told Alvin.

Theodore quivered over Simon saying something about Knuckles punching them. Alvin gestured to Simon on Theodore and Simon turned to find Theodore quivering.

"Not that he would Theodore, cause Sonic and Tails are there to make sure that he doesn't." Simon told Theodore to calm him down.

Theodore almost instantly calmed down and sighed in relief.

"Come on guys, let's go to the kitchen, I'm thirsty." Alvin said to Simon and Theodore.

Simon and Theodore agreed to go because they too are thirsty and went with Alvin to the kitchen.

Meanwhile with Dave and the Sonic team, they're in the chipmunks bedroom with Dave pointing to a two story yellow house out a window.

"That's the Miller's house. The foster mother's Miss Miller and she's an elderly woman so every time before I leave the boys, I tell them to mind her." Dave told the Sonic team.

"Kay." Sonic said to Dave with a nod.

"Alright next stop at the tour is my room. This way guys." Dave said to the Sonic team as he started the way bto his bedroom.

The sonic team followed him to his bedroom.

They went in the bedroom and stopped by Dave's bed on the left.

"This is my bedroom. Since you three will be here all week, you can sleep here, or if any of you don't want to you can sleep in the guest bedroom that's just next to the main bathroom." Dave told the Sonic team.

Dave went to the door on the left as the Sonic team turned their heads right in attention to Dave. Dave opened the door and showed them his bathroom

"Also to your right, there's my bathroom. You can use it to clean up and I hope you brought your tooth brushes with you." Dave told the Sonic team.

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles thought back about their tooth brushes. They haven't thought it though.

"But if you didn't that's okay, cause you can buy yourselves some with some of the money I left for you on the the bed drawer next to a shopping list." Dave told them.

"Well that's a relief." Knuckles said.

"Can we see the guest room please Dave?" Tail asked Dave.

"Sure, come with me." Dave answered Tails.

Dave led the sonic team to the guest bedroom which is between the main bathroom and his bedroom.

He opened the door for the Sonic team and they went in and took a quick look at the guest bedroom.

In there are three single beds, two paintings of Knothole forest, a bookshelf full of books, a table with a chair and power socket and a white wooden framed house shaped window.

"That's a very nice room Dave." Sonic commented.

"Why thank you Sonic. Me and the boys wanted to make it nice because we care about our guests." Dave said to Sonic.

The sonic team got out of the guest bedroom and Dave shut the door. Then he looked at the Sonic team as they looked at him.

"I gonna have to finish the tour here guys cause my taxi could be here at any moment and the boys got school at 8:30 am from Monday to Friday so they have to be in bed by 7:30 pm." Dave told the Sonic team.

Suddenly there was the sound of a beeping horn.

"And here it is now." Dave said.

Dave rushed back into his bedroom, came back out carrying a suitcase in his right hand and rushed to the stairway.

"Come on guys." Sonic told Tails and Knuckles.

The Sonic team followed Dave downstairs and out the fount door to the fount lawn. The chipmunks were already outside by the taxi to say goodbye to Dave because they heard the taxi come.

"So long fellas, I'll be back by next week so Sonic, Tails and Knuckles will be there to look after you guys okay." Dave said to the chipmunks as he approached the taxi.

Dave opened the rear side door with his left hand, get into the taxi, puts the suitcase down next to him, shuts the door and puts on a beat belt as the Sonic team approached the taxi with Sonic in fount and Knuckles and Tails behind him with the chipmunks coming next to them.

Dave opened the window looks to the chipmunks.

"Remember, if Sonic, Tails or Knuckles ask you to do something, do it and mind Miss Miller." Dave told told the chipmunks.

"We will Dave." Simon promised Dave.

"I'll see you next week boys. I love you." Dave told the chipmunks.

The taxi driver hit the accelerator and the taxi departed from the Seville's residence.

"Bye Dave." The chipmunks said to Dave as they waved goodbye to the leaving taxi with Dave as the sonic team watched the taxi leave.

_"This better be wroth it Sonic or Silver and Blaze will kill me." _Knuckles thought.


	3. Chapter 3

The Taxi soon gone out of sight and Theodore hung his head low and sighed.

"I miss him already." Theodore said.

Simon came to Theodore and comfortably patted him on his right shoulder with his left hand.

"Don't worry Theodore, he'll be back by next week. Besides, we got the Sonic team to take care of us, as long as Dr. Eggman doesn't get up to anything." Simon comforted Theodore.

While Simon tried to comfort Theodore, Alvin walked up to the Sonic team and stood in fount of Sonic.

"You must be Sonic the hedgehog right?" Alvin asked Sonic.

"Yep, that's right little buddy. The two guys behind and between me are my pals, Tails and Knuckles and we're the Sonic team." Sonic introduced as he points at Tails with his left thumb and Knuckles with his right thumb.

A wide smile spreads across Alvin's face as Tails and Knuckles waved to the chipmunks as Simon and Theodore came behind and between Alvin.

"Cool. I'm Alvin Seville. You may not know me, but I know you guys. I'm a big fan. I see your heroic deeds on beating Dr. Eggman on the news, I have your games on console, computer and I-pad and I have like your whole comic series. I swear, you guys are so awesome." Alvin said to the Sonic team, praising them as he reached out with his right paw, grabbed Sonic's right hand and shook it firmly.

Alvin however held Sonic's hand too tight as he shook it. Sonic felt it hurting and yanked it out of Alvin's paw.

"Look Alvin, I see you're a big fan and that's cool, but could you not be so rough when shacking my hand?" Sonic asked Alvin as he rubbed his right hand with his left hand.

"It hurts." Sonic told Alvin.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Alvin apologized to Sonic.

Knuckles giggled at Sonic having his hand squeezed by a ten year old chipmunk. Sonic and tails both gave knuckles death glares while he was giggling. Knuckles noticed Sonic and Tails giving him the glares and he immeditly shuts up his giggling. Sonic and Tails got rid of their death glares and calmly looked back at the chipmunks as Theodore looked at Knuckles.

"What are you giggling about?" Theodore asked Knuckles.

"Oh it's just that I thought of something funny." Knuckles lied to Theodore.

"Now I know Dave already introduced you to us but I'm the awesome one,..." Alvin started off.

"Simon's the smart one,..." Alvin continued as he pointed to Simon with his right thumb.

"and Theodore's the sweet one. Simon and Theodore are my brothers." Alvin finished as he continued pointing at his brothers with his thumbs.

Simon rolled his eyes over Alvin's arrogance as Alvin puts his paws to his sides. Then he and Theodore steped forward and the three brought out their right paws. Tails and Knuckles took turns shacking Alvin"s right paw, then Sonic, Tails and Knuckles took turns shacking Simon and Theodore's right paws.

"It's such an honer to have you, Tails and Knuckles to be at our house for the week. A real pleasure." Simon complemented to Sonic.

"Why thank you Simon. And you and your brothers got such an awesome house." Sonic thanked Simon with a smile and a complement.

The chipmunks smiled back at the Sonic team.

"Simon told me you guys came by bi plane, is that true?" Alvin asked Sonic.

"Yep and just today, my buddy tails has done some new adjustments to it.

"Cool." Alvin said.

Sonic bent down a little to get a closer look at the chipmunks.

"You guys want to have a look?" Sonic asked the chipmunks.

The chipmunks nodded their heads. Simon and Theodore already seen the Sonic team come on their lawn by bi plane, but they would like to get a closer look at it. Sonic straightened himself up and gestured everyone to follow him to the bi plane. Tails and Knuckle followed Sonic closely while the chipmunks followed on from behind. They came to the bi plane on it's right and stopped on the fount lawn in a line with everyone staring at the bi plane. Sonic turned his head left and looked at Tails.

"Tails." Sonic said to Tails.

Tails turned his right look at Sonic.

"Yes Sonic?" Tails responded to Sonic.

"Could you show the chipmunks the adjustments you did for the bi plane please?" Sonic asked Tails.

"Sure." Tails answered Sonic.

Tails leaned to the fount a little to get a glimpse of the chipmunks.

"Alvin, Simon, Theodore..." Tails said to the chipmunks who are looking up getting a look ate the side of the bi plane has Tails paused mid sentence.

The chipmunks stopped looking at the bi plane and turned their heads left to look at Tails.

"Come with me please." Tails said to the chipmunks finishing his sentence.

The chipmunks nodded their heads slightly at Tails as their moved their eyes to keep their sights on him and walked towards him with Alvin in the lead. Once they reached up to Tails, Tails led the chipmunks to the propeller with Sonic and Knuckles following along and Tails went to the other side of the propeller present it to the chipmunks that are standing in line with Sonic and knuckles behind them.

Tails looked at the chipmunks smiling and raised his left hand up to the bi plane.

"This is ten blade propeller. As you can see, it's larger than the two blade that used to be on there. It's designed to blade more air across the blades so that the bi plane can keep up with the increased speed that's been done from the new engine inside the bi plane, which I will show you three next." Tails explained to the chipmunks.

The chipmunks looked at the propeller. Alvin looked at it with awe and the chipmunks done an applause to tails after he finished telling them about the bi plane.

"This way please." Tails ordered as he puts his left hand down to his side and led everyone to the right wing.

Everyone followed along and stopped when they saw tails by right wing. Tails looked at Sonic and Knuckles and tilted his head right twice. Sonic slightly nodded to Tails and turned his head a bit left to knuckles as grabs him by his right arm.

"Come on Knuckles." Sonic said to Knuckles.

Knuckles moved his eyes right and nodded his head to Sonic. They both walked away from behind the chipmunks and said aside with their attention back on Tails. Tails twisted his two tails together used them to propell up into the air and flew towards the chipmunks.

"You guys ready?" Tails asked the chipmunks.

The chipmunks nodded a yes to Tails and tails flew around them to get behind them. Starting with Alvin and finishing with Theodore, he grabbed the chipmunks from behind by their underarms and flew them onto the eight wing next to the solar panels on it With Sonic and Knuckles watching them.

"How's it going up there guys?" Sonic asked tails and the chipmunks.

Tails went to the edge of the wing and looked down to Sonic.

"We're good Sonic, thanks." Tails answered with a thumbs up.

Sonic gave Tails a nod and tails went back to the chipmunks.

"Now what you're standing next to on the wing is a set of six solar panels with ten sheets of silicon in each panel. There's another set of six installed on the left wing. These panels harness energy from the sun and use it to generate electricity which goes though the wires and feeds it to the electric engine that's next to the sixteen w engine in the bi planes bonnet." Tails explained to the chipmunks as he points at the solar panels on the right wing and wires that connects the panels to the electric engine.

"Can we see the engine?" Alvin asked Tails.

"Sure." Tails answered to Alvin.

Tails moved his eyes right to look at Simon.

"Simon can you go on the pilots seat and pull the bonnet hitch for me please." Tails asked Simon.

"Simon nodded a yes to Tails and goes on the pilots seat.

"oh... how come Simon gets to be on the pilots seat?" Alvin whined questionably.

Tails moved his eyes back to Alvin.

"Because I need someone to pull the hitch for me and Simon's the closest to it." Tails answered Alvin.

The bonnet pops up making a popping noise and Simon gets out of the pilots

Tails twisted his tails again, propelled in the air and flew towards the bi planes bonnet. Tails opened the bonnet and flew back towards the chipmunks. This time starting with Theodore and ending with Alvin, he grabbed the chipmunks behind by their underarms and flew them above the bonnet to show them the two engines and the chipmunks looked with awe on their separated turns. Then dropped them to Sonic who caught them with open arms. After Sonic caught Alvin from Tails and puts him after Theodore's and Simon's turn, Tails flew back to the bonnet to close it as Simon came back to Sonic. and looked up to him before Sonic looked down to Simon.

"Does Tails carry you like that Sonic?" Simon asked Sonic.

"Only if there are spikes set too far for me to jump over." Sonic answered Simon.

Tails shut the bonnet, flew back down to the ground and walked towards the chipmunks. The chipmunks noticed Tails approaching them and turned to face him.

"What you three just seen in the bonnet one at a time are two new engines. The big one's a 16 w engine that gives the bi plane enough performance to go at Sonic's speed and it's designed by me to run on algae bio fuel that I made myself. Sometimes Sonic can go faster than light but Sonic's called Sonic cause he's thought to go faster than sound so the engine's made to go that way. The small engine is the electric engine that the solar panels were hot wired to if the bi plane's on and not moving, the power from the electric engine gets used up instard of the fuel from the w 16 engine." Tails explained to the chipmunks.

"That bi plane is so awesome." Alvin complimented to Tails.

Tails looked down at Alvin and smiled at him.

"Thank you Alvin. The bi plane's Sonic's but he let's me keep it to do what I want with it and let's me fly it as a pilot whenever we go on an adventure together since I have lots if knowledge in science and technology." Tails said to Alvin.

Suddenly, a swooshing sound was heard by Tails, Knuckles and the chipmunks. Their turned to where the sound started and found that Sonic's gone. Then a long blue blur comes out of the house shutting the door behind it and zooms out up the street, with the noise it's making drawing attention from Tails, Knuckles and the chipmunks as the long blue blur disappears into the distance.

"What was that?" Theodore asked in shock.

"Relax Theodore, it's just Sonic the hedgehog. I think he decided to do some shopping." Knuckles answered Theodore.

"You guys forgot to bring your own tooth brushes, didn't you?" Simon asked Tails and Knuckles.

Tails and Knuckles both turned their heads to Simon and looked down at him.

"How did you know?" Tails and knuckles asked in union.

"That happens with just about every sitter that stays with us for a few days." Simon answered Tails and Knuckles.

Tails, Knuckles and the chipmunks heard a noise from up the street and looked towards it.

"He's back." Alvin said, knowing it's Sonic.

A long blue blur came down the street, towards the house, opened the door, came out while shutting the door as Tails, Knuckles and the chipmunks stared at where it's going and the long blue blur stops in fount of Tails, Knuckles and the chipmunks.

"Sorry guys. Have to go shopping for Tooth brushes for me and the the team." Sonic apolitically explained to the chipmunks.

"It's okay Sonic. It happens with just about every sitter that stays with us for a few days.

Alvin told Sonic.

"So anyway, you guys want to play catch." Sonic asked the chipmunks.

"Yeah." The chipmunks replied in union.

" Alright guys, lead is to the back yard." Sonic told the chipmunks.

The chipmunks obeyed and went to the house to go though to the back with the Sonic team following them.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile at Dr. robotnick/Eggman's fortress, Dr. robotnick/ Eggman is in his workshop which is part of his fortress working on a new badnick that requires life forms for batteries.

But it's not just any badnick, it's a super badnick that can fly off the ground with it's feet, has flame throwers for fingers that can throw flames for 4.6 metres has a body made of titanium, heights thirty feet, is in a form of a chipmunk, has a tail that twirls and acts like a blade and requires two life forms to power it.

Two life forms seem like it's not enough for the nearly finished badnick, but Dr. robotnick/Eggman made it super efficient.

"This machine will be the thing I need to destroy Sonic and his team once and for all. I just have to finish the body which would take a few days." Dr. robotnick/Eggman said to himself with pride and confidence as he continued hot wiring the circuits from the body to the tail.

While Dr Robotnick/Eggman is fixing the machine, a swat bot came into Dr. Robotnick's/Eggman's workshop through the hatch door and walked towards Dr. Robotick/Eggman.

"Excuse me your blubberness." Swat bot said to Dr. Roboutnick/Eggman for his attention.

Dr. robotnick/Eggman stopped working, turned his head to Swat bot and glared at him.

"What is so important that you have to interrupt me when I'm busy you piece of scrap metal?" Dr Robotnick/Eggman insultingly asked Swat bot.

There is something I have found on the internet on what the Sonic team have been up to sir." Swat bot answered Dr. Robotnick/Eggman under the fear of what he might do to him.

Curious, Dr. Robotnick/Eggman let's go of the circuits he was hot wiring and went in a standing mode in fount of Swat bot.

"Take us to the computer Swat bot." Dr. Robotnick/Eggman ordered Swat bot.

Swat bot led Dr. Robotnick/Eggman through the hatch door out of the workshop to Dr Robotnick's/Eggman's computer room. The room is small with a big wide screen on the wall, a Massive keyboard built into the room with a microphone and speakers and a big chair.

Dr Robotnick/Eggman came into the room, turned arond and sat ion the chair. The sensors sensed the villain's presence and had the chair turned left so that Dr. Robotnick/Eggman is facing the big computer screen on the wall. He leaned forward towards the microphone.

"Computer, show me the last page to your history of internet browsing." Dr. Robotnick/Eggman ordered the computer.

The computer obeyed and showed Dr Robotnick/Eggman the last page to it's internet browsing which is an online ad of the Sonic team's babysitting business. Dr. Robotnick/Eggman read the name of the ad and a thought popped into his dark minded head as an evil smirk comes on his face.

"hmm... This kind of thing that they're doing may work to our advantage." Dr. Roboutnick/Eggman said.

Dr. Robotnick/Eggman grabbed onto the controls at the right armrest of the chair and used them to turn the chair right. Then Dr. Robotnick/Eggman got up off the chair and looked at Swat bot.

"Good work Swat bot. I shell have their babysitting job work to my pure evil scheme." Dr. Robotnick/Eggman announed to Swat bot.

"But sir, you haven't read the whole ad." Swat bot pointed out to Dr. Robotnick/Engman.

"Well whatever it is, it's nothing I can't handle." Dr. Robotnick/Eggman argued to Swat bot.

"But the ad also said..." Swat bot said mid sentence.

Dr. Robotnick/Eggman grew impatient with Swat bot.

"SILENCE YOU BUCKET OF BOLTS OR I'LL HAVE YOU TAKEN APART FOR SCARP METAL!" Dr. Robotnick/Eggman threatened Swat bot.

Swat bot shuts his voice chip straight away and quiver slight to moderately with fear that his maker and master would do to him what he said if he didn't obey.

"Now, I'll have my special robots that I had cleverly disguised as organic forms and have them search for where they have landed they're bi plane. Wherever they landed it, they're babysitting there and whatever children they're babysitting, I'll have metal Sonic go there and capture them for my new badnick. It'll make the Sonic team look like lousy babysitters and I'll finally have my revenue on Sonic the hedgehog." Dr. Roboutnick said finishing his long speech with an loud wicked laugh.

Dr. Robotnick/Eggman then stopped laughing and took a long stare at Swat bot.

"Swat bot, have my disguised robots search for their bi plane, starting with Moboitopis." Dr. Robotnick commanded Swat bot.

Swat bot gave Dr. Robotnick/Eggman a salute.

"Yes your blubberness." Swat bot replied to Dr. Robotnick/Eggman.

Swat bot went to do his duty while Dr. Robotnick/Eggman started his way back to his workshop to continue working on his new machine.

Meanwhile back at the Seville's house, the Sonic team and the chipmunks had finished playing catch and were in the house sitting at the kitchen table as Theodore's in the kitchen making launch for everyone expect for Sonic for Sonic told Theodore that he had an early launch before they came.

Sure Tails had a sandwich and Knuckles had a chilli dog, but Tail's didn't have any breakfast when he got up and one chilli dog is just a snack. While Alvin, Simon, Tails and Knuckles are at the table chatting away with Theodore making launch.

Sonic's in the chipmunks bedroom looking at and admiring the posters of the Sonic team and Michael Jackson that Alvin put on a wall above and behind his bed. After a while of looking at and admiring the posters, Sonic decided to go join the others downstairs in the kitchen.

He walked out of the chipmunks bedroom, shut the door behind him, went to the stairway, went onto the stair rail, slid down on it to the ground floor, jumped, double back flipped and landed on his feet, sliding across the hall way with a pose.

"Way pass cool." Sonic said to himself as he slid across the hall.

Sonic found himself sliding to a wall.

"Ah oh." Sonic said.

Sonic puts his hands in fount, preparing to hit into the wall, but his speeder sneakers slowed him to a stop cause they have a firm grip, getting Sonic close to the wall by just inches. Sonic sigh in relief and went to the kitchen to join the others.

"I won't be doing that again, cause next time I won't be so lucky." Sonic said to himself as he walked to the door to the kitchen.

Sonic opened the door with his right hand, went into the kitchen and went to the kitchen table to join the others.

"Hey guys." Sonic greeted the others.

"Hey." The others greeted back.

"So Knuckles, if you're the guardian of the master emerald on the floating island, why ain't you there guarding it? Ain't you concerned that Dr. Eggman would steal it or something?" Simon asked Knuckles, knowing it could cause trouble if it goes in the wrong hands.

Knuckles smirked that Simon and gently puts his left arm around the back of his neck.

"Don't sweat it Si. My good friend Tikal's covering for me on the job. She offered and I accepted it." Knuckles told Simon.

"Hey" Alvin said to Knuckles to get his attention.

It worked. Knuckles turned to face Alvin.

"You must be tried of guarding that thing. Well I don't blame you Knuckles. Bring a guardian's a boring job." Alvin said to Knuckles.

Knuckles nodded his head in agreement as he thought back his duty's on guarding the master emerald all the time and the night he first met Tikal and she offered to cover for him.

**Flashback:** _Knuckles is facing another boring night guarding the master emerald. _

_Suddenly, in the light sky, other then the stars, Knuckles saw artificial lights that look like it belong to a bi plane, and it is a bi plane._

_"bah, uninvited guests, always coming to steal the master emerald. Oh well I finally can get some action here. Time to roll out the unwelcome mat." Knuckles said to himself. _

_Knuckles lounched out a stuffed glove holding on to a sting attached to an mat with a word unwelcome stitched to it on a rocket. _

_The rocket with the glove and unwelcome mat went towards the bi plane, but it missed because the pilot saw the rocket with the glove and unwelcome mat to it and dodged it._

_"Man that pilot's got good eyes." Knuckles said as he saw the bi plane dodge the weapon._

_Knuckles waited for the bi plane to come down and as soon as the bi plane got close enough, Knuckles took a big leap towards the bi plane and landed on it's nose as he grabbed on to the flame less windshield, startling the pilot who turned out to be a female echida wearing a smooth flat crown made of gold with a shiny blue gem in the middle and detailed with a square in the middle and arrows pointing down on the sides, with sports tape warped around some of her quills and a skirt with an X and diamond patten._

_"GET AWAY FROM MY ISLAND YOU THIEF!" Knuckles yelled at the female echidna._

_"I can't." The female echidna answered."_

_The female echidna leaned her head left to get her view back on what's in fount of her and tried to land the bi plane._

_"WHY IS THAT?" Knuckles yelled at her again._

_The female echida ignored him and managed to land the bi plane on the floating island. Before the female echidna could turn off the ignition, Knuckles grabbed onto her by her her neck._

_"WHY DID YOU LAND ON MY ISLAND?" Knuckles asked the terrified female echidna._

_"Please, I didn't mean to land here. I'm low on fuel and I'm almost all out. If you have any I'll buy it." The female echida pleaded to Knuckles._

_"Sorry, I don't any to sell, but I'm not falling for that." Knuckles said to the Female echidna._

_"No I'm not kidding, take a look for yourself." The female edchina told Knuckles as she points at the fuel thermometer on the dash broad._

_Knuckles instantly get his fists off the female echidna._

_"Fine." Knuckles said to the female echidna._

_The female echidna got out of her bi plane as knuckles got off the nose. _

_Knuckles got in the bi plane and looked at the fuel thermometer on the dash broad and saw that it's empty._

_"Oh..." Knuckles said._

_Just then, Knuckles got hit hard on the back of the head and dropped down on the pilot seat floor face down. _

_He got up and rubbed the back if his head in pain as he groaned and looked at the female echidna who looked as if she'd just hit him._

_"And that's for trying to smash my ride." The female echidna told Knuckles._

_Knuckles smiled at the female echidna._

_"You got a very good punch for a girl." Knuckles complemented the female echidna._

_"Thanks." The female echidna thanked Knuckles as she smiled back._

_Knuckles took out his right hand to the female echidna._

_"I'm Knuckles." Knuckles introduced himself to the female echidna_

_"I'm Tikal." The female echidna introduce herself to Knuckles._

_Knuckles and Tikal shook hands and got out of the bi plane with Knuckles letting Tikal go first. Tikal looked at Knuckles._

_"What are you doing here anyway?" Tikal asked Knuckles._

_"I'm the guardian of the master emerald. I have to guard it our else someone thief will still it. If it happens, the island will crash into the water and go in the bottom." Knuckles explained to Tikal._

_knuckles pointed at the master emerald and Tikal turned around and saw the master emerald._

_"So what else happens if it's stolen?" Tikal asked Knuckles._

_"If it goes into the hands of an evil person, an awful lot of bad things would happen to the world. That's why I have to guard it." Knuckles explained to Tikal._

_"I tell you what. I know two friends of mine that also have a bi plane. Maybe they'll have fuel. I'll ring them up ask them to bring some for you." Knuckles told Tikal._

_"Thank you Knuckles, I'll let you use my phone it still has credit." Tikal thanked Knuckles._

_Tikal went back into the bi plane, grabbed out her mobile phone and tossed it to Knuckles who managed to catch it. _

_Tikal then got out of the bi plane again, went to Knuckles, came in fount of him him as he dials up Sonic's number and kissed him on the cheek. Knuckles blushed as he smiled at Tikal._

_"Tikal, we just met." knuckles told Tikal._

_"It must be pretty boring guarding that thing huh?" Tikal asked Knuckles._

_Knuckles nodded._

_"How about I'll cover for you so you can have some time for yourself." Tikal offered to Knuckles._

_"Thanks. I could go look for some action or maybe spend some time with Sonic." Knuckles accepted._

_The mobile phone made a ringing sound from Sonic's phone and Knuckles puts it to his ear._

**End of flashback.**

"Hey knuckles, are you okay?" Sonic asked Knuckles with concern.

Knuckles looked at Sonic.

"I'm fine Sonic. I'm just thinking back when Tikal and I first met. Knuckles answered Sonic

Knuckles looked at Alvin and Simon.

"You guys like to hear about it." Knuckles asked Alvin and Simon.

"Yes." Alvin and Simon replied to Knuckles.

Knuckles went on telling them about his flashback.


	5. Chapter 5

Soon, after Knuckles told Alvin and Simon about his flashback, Theodore's almost finished making lunch.

"Lunch is almost ready guys." Theodore announced to the Sonic team.

Theodore left the stove, went to bench and looked at Sonic.

"Sonic." Theodore said to get Sonic's attention.

Sonic looked at Theodore.

"Are you sure you're not hungry?" Theodore asked Sonic.

"I'm fine Theodore, but I would like to have a soda." Sonic told Theodore.

"Sure Sonic." Theodore replied to Sonic.

Theodore went to the fridge, opened the fridge door with his right paw, grabbed out a can of Pepsi with his left paw, closed the fridge door walked back to the bench and put the can of Pepsi on the bench.

"Alvin I gotta get back to the stove, can you give this to Sonic please?" Theodore asked Alvin as he got back to the stove.

"Sure." Alvin answered Theodore.

Alvin got up from his seat, went to the bench, grabbed the can of Pepsi with his left paw, went back to table and slid it across the table to Sonic who caught the can with his left hand..

"Thanks Alvin and Theodore." Alvin thanked Sonic.

"You got it Sonic." Alvin responded to Sonic as he returned to his seat.

Theodore turned off the stove, went to the cupboards and drawers, opened them and out flat plates and cutlery for himself, his brothers, Tails and Knuckles. Then he closed the cupboards and drawers and went to and fro in the kitchen as he grabbed the food from the stove and other bench and he puts the caramelized beef, mixed veggies and mashed pumpkin and potato on the plates and puts the cutlery between the food with the knifes on the right and the forks on the left. Theodore grabbed the plates with food and cutlery two at a time and brings them to the table, setting them to the guys sitting at the table.

"Well, how good is this." Knuckles complemented as he looked at the plate of food set before him.

Theodore looked Knuckles and smiled at him.

"Why thank you Knuckles, cooking's my thing." Theodore thanked Knuckles.

Theodore sets his down last and sat down at the table between Simon and Tails. Theodore looked at Sonic and Sonic looked back at Theodore.

"There's some left over if you change your mind Sonic." Theodore told Sonic.

"Thanks Theodore." Sonic thanked Theodore.

While the Sonic team and the chipmunks are having lunch, two robots that Dr. Robotnick/Eggman had cleverly disguised has two organic forms in raccoon forms are searching for the Sonic team's bi plane. Swat bot had told them to search for it, starting with new mobotroplis as Dr Robotnick/Eggman instructed the swat bot. Swat bot also told them it could be on anyone's fount lawn so they were searching in the suburbs. The first one is searching one half of the suburbs, the second searched though the other half After searching at the ones closest to the city, they went further out until they reached out to a set of suburbs where block the Seville's live in after searching though eighteen other suburbs. The second disguised robot ended up the Seville's block when the Sonic team and the chipmunks are having lunch. It went down four houses at the block and spotted a bi plane in fount of the fifth one that looked like a two story wooden house painted in white. The second disguised robot scanned the bi plane and found the word Sonic on it, proving it to be Sonic's bi plane. The second disguised robot then went around the bi plane to get a view of the house, turned on it's X-ray vision and spotted six warm blood body images that appear to belong to the Sonic team and the chipmunks. The second disguised robot turned off it's X-ray vision, moved it's left wrist to it's mouth and spoke into the built in speaker that's well hidden with fake fur that yet still allows sound to get though to the speaker.

"1 I have successfully found them and their bi plane. they appear to be babysitting three young male chipmunks in a white painted two story wooden house. Over." The second disguised robot spoke into it's speaker to the first disguised robot.

"I copy 2. Let's get back to the fortress and report to Dr. Eggman. Over and out." The first disguised robot spoke back though the speaker.

"HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON THE BOY'S FOUNT LAWN?" A voice yelled out at the second disguised robot.

The second disguised robot turned as it moved it's left arm to it's side and saw a young female chipmunk in wearing a pink dress and pink skirt with her paws to her hips. Between them is a tall young female chipmunk on her right wearing purple glasses, a purple dress and skirt and a short chubby young female chipmunk wearing a grass green bow, dress and skirt.

"Oh I'm sorry. I was trying to get home and this house appears to look like mine. I'll be on my way." The second disguised robot excused the young female chipmunks.

The second disguised robot quickly went off the Seville's property, went round the young female chipmunks, got off the footpath and started his way back to the fortress as the three young female chipmunks mouthed at each other about the raccoon they thought is then the fount door of the house opened. Simon came out, shut the door and ran onto the footpath to the three young female chipmunks. Simon came up to the one in pink.

"Brittany we heard you yelling out here, what's the matter?" Simon asked Brittany.

Brittany looked down at her feet, took a huff, blow out her mouth and looked back at Simon.

"Not much. Just a raccoon we thought was invading your house, but he said his looking for his home and it looked a lot like his and he had his left." Brittany answered Simon.

"And he had his left wrist to his mouth before Brittany yelled out to him." The young female chipmunk in purple butted in.

"What? You don't think someone's after us, do you Jeanette?" Simon asked the young female chipmunk in purple.

"No." Jeanette replied to Simon.

The young female chipmunk in grass green leaned forward a little and turned her head right to see the bi plane on the Seville's fount lawn.

"Um, what's that bi plane doing on your lawn Simon?" the young female chipmunk in grass green asked Simon as she pointed at the bi plane with a pointer finger from her left hand.

"That bi plane is the Sonic team's Eleanor. Dave found an ad for them setting and hired them to look after us for a week while he's away on a business trip." Simon pointed out to the young female chipmunk in grass green.

"You say the Sonic team?" Brittany asked Simon.

"Yes I did." Simon answered Brittany.

The three young female chipmunks rejoiced and highly pitched mouthed at each other over the Sonic team bring at their block. Then they looked back at Simon.

"You want to come meet them?" Simon asked the three young female chipmunks.

The three young female chipmunks nodded a yes to Simon.

"Okay, but you have to remain calm when meeting them. Now come with me." Simon told the three young female chipmunks.

Simon led the three young female chipmunks to the the house. He opened the fount door with his left paw and led the three young female chipmunks in. The youngest one shut the fount door behind them and Simon led them to the kitchen where Alvin and Theodore were talking to the Sonic team about their music career and their friends who are those three young female chipmunks while Sonic's having a bit of food left over from Theodore's cooking. Simon and the three young female chipmunks came into position in the kitchen where his brothers and the Sonic team can see him with Simon in the lead. Simon signaled the girls to stop there and the three young female chipmunks stood in line.

"Excuse me, guys." Simon said to his brothers and the Sonic team to get their attention.

Alvin, Simon and the Sonic team stopped their conversation, Sonic stopped eating, got up from the table, rushed out to the fount lawn to Simon and looked at Simon as he gave a small yet present smile.

"Sonic, tails, and knuckles, these girls are our female counterparts/best friends the chipettes,..." Simon introduced to the Sonic team as gestured to the girls before turning his head left to the girls.

"... and girls these guys are with Alvin and Theodore are the Sonic team." Simon introduced to the chipettes.

The Sonic team got off their seats and approached the chipettes as Sonic and Ttails smiled at them. Tails came out first cause he usually gets excited when meeting new people. So Tails greeted with the chipettes with a hi and asked them how they're been, then Knuckles took his turn in greeting. Knuckles however didn't take it very long cause he's not used to meeting unfamiliar people and the chipettes had a bit of trouble shacking paws with him. The last one to greet them is Sonic.

"Hey, how you girls doing? I'm Sonic the hedgehog, leading man of the Sonic team. Alvin and Theodore have been telling us some great things about you girls, it's good to meet you." Sonic greeted to the chipettes as he shook paws with them.

"Thanks sonic, I'm a big fan of yours, so it's great seeing you too." Brittany thanked Sonic.

"Oh and um, I hate to butt in Sonic, but there was a raccoon on the fount lawn and he appeared to had his left wrist to his mouth." Jeanette butted in, pointing out on what she and her sisters saw on the Seville's residence earlier.

Sonic gave Jeanette an awkward look as did Tails and Knuckles as Sonic wondered if it's what the yelling outside was about, then he figured that Dr. Eggman was tracking them with his robots. Not wanting to frighten the chipmunks and chipettes, he decided to have a small talk about it to Tails and Knuckles. Then he turned around and looked back at Simon.

"Hey Simon, I gotta have a talk with Tails and Knuckles, how about you and your brothers give the girls something to eat or drink." Sonic suggested to Simon.

"Sure Sonic." Simon answered Sonic.

The Sonic team went up stairs and went into the bathroom from the hall. Tails locked the door and him and Knuckles got their attention to knuckles.

"Guys, I think Dr. Eggman just tracked us." Sonic told Tails and Knuckles.

"How do you know that Sonic?" Knuckles asked Sonic.

"He's built machines that he also had cleverly disguised as organic life forms. Tails know that too, cause Dr. Eggman used them before to track me and Tails down and when I knocked them down, he'd studied one of them and found that they got built in speakers underneath fake fur." Sonic explained to Knuckles.

Sonic came right into Tail's and Knuckle"s personal spaces and leaned his head forward a bit as he eyes to look right and left at Knuckles and Tails.

"Dr. Eggman is up to something you two. Whatever it is, it's not good and I think there may be a part in it for the chipmunks, or the chipettes. But whatever it is, well put a stop to it. No way Dr. Eggman would beat us in whatever he's up to this time." Sonic said to Tails and Knuckles in a confident matter.

"And why Sonic?" Knuckles asked Sonic again.

Sonic moved back and lifted his arms in the air.

"Cause we're Sonic Hero's. And Sonic hero's never give up." Sonic said.

"Yeah. Tails yelled as he made his right hand into a fist and struck it out as he jumped in the air.

"Come on guys, let's get get to kids in case they go a fight." Sonic told Tails and Knuckles.

Tails and Knuckles agreed. Knuckles went away from the bathroom door so tails can get to it. Tails unlocked it, opened it and the Sonic team went out of the bathroom to get back downstairs to the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

When the Sonic team are just approaching the stairs, they heard Alvin and Brittany shouting at each other.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Alvin and Brittany are arguing with both their siblings staring at them.

"I'M A BIGGER FAN OF THE SONIC TEAM!" Brittany shot at Alvin.

"NO, I'M A BIGGER FAN OF THEM!" Alvin shot back at Brittany.

Alvin and Brittany shot back at each other over who's a bigger fan of the Sonic team a few more times and ended up grabbing each other and trying to shove each other to the floor.

Alvin's winning against Brittany for he has more muscles with both of them grunting as they straggle when suddenly, a blue blur came between them and as it revealed to be Sonic the hedgehog, he forced Alvin and Brittany to let go of each other and pulled them away from each other with his left hand on Alvin and his right hand on Brittany, calling up all his stretch to hold them in their place as they reached out for each other and yelling out blames at each other for Sonic coming at them.

Brittany's aggressively swinging fists at Alvin trying to hit him while trying to avoid hitting Sonic and almost hit Sonic in the face by mistake, but barely missed by three inches.

Sonic had seen the fist barely miss him and decided he had enough of their nonsense.

"ALRIGHT YOU TWO, THAT'S ENOUGH OR I'LL BRING KNUCKLES DOWN HERE AND I'M TELLING YOU RIGHT NOW HE CAN BREAK THROUGH ROCK WITH HIS FISTS!" Sonic yelled out at Alvin and Brittany as Simon and Jeanette both face palmed in embarrassment of their older but less matured siblings.

Alvin and Brittany both heard Sonic's yelling clearly and how serious it sounded so they both settled down almost instantly.

Sonic let's go of Alvin and Brittany and puts his hands to his sides.

He took a deep breath in, blew out, then turned his head left and right with his head down a bit to look at Alvin and Brittany as he puts his right hand to his right hip, using his eyes on Alvin and Brittany to prevent turning his head so much.

"Okay you two, what's it all about, huh?" Sonic asked Alvin and Brittany in a slightly load but Seroius tone as he gave both of them an angry look.

"We were arguing over who is the bigger fan of you and your team Sonic." Alvin answered Sonic as he trembled from the incident that just happened.

Sonic turned his head left and eyed directly at Alvin.

"Is that all?" Sonic asked Alvin.

Alvin nodded a yes to Sonic. Sonic released the pressure he was putting on his eyebrows to get rid of the angry look and calmly turned to Alvin, approached him and gently puts both his hands on his shoulders as he got on his knees to get to Alvin's hight.

"How many posters do you have of me?" Sonic asked Alvin.

"Thirty seven." Alvin lied to Sonic.

Sonic shut his eyes and chuckled at Alvin's lie. Then he opened his eyes and looked back at Alvin.

"No Alvin. I'd counted the posters in your bedroom. You have twenty seven of me." Sonic told Alvin.

"Well, I have eleven sonic apps, ten which are games and ten on your best games on console." Alvin told Sonic.

"That's the same as me" Brittany interrupted.

Sonic turned his right to look at Brittany and smirked at her. Then he stood up, got his hands off Alvin's shoulders and took a step between Alvin and Brittany. Turning his head left and right gently to look at Alvin and Brittany.

"Well you two, just because you have the stuff of me or me and my friends, doesn't mean you have to add things up to make it bigger. Fandom's not about a competition, it's about bring supportive of bring some one's work you have interest in, or just the person you love his or her work for. If you both like the same thing, you should be cooperating on it, not fight over it." Sonic explained to Alvin and Brittany.

Alvin nodded a yes to Sonic to he understood what he's trying to say, as did Brittany. Then Brittany approached Alvin as Sonic moved his eyes right to look keep his eyes on Brittany for if something else happens.

"He's right Alvin we shouldn't be arguing on this one, I'm sorry. Brittany apologized to Alvin.

Brittany puts up her right paw opened for Alvin to shack. Alvin smiled at Brittany, grabbed her paw with his right paw and their shook paws.

"Yeah me too." Alvin said to Brittany.

"Sigh that's better." Sonic said in relief as he looked to the hall.

"Hey Knuckles, you and Tails can come in now." Sonic called out to Knuckles.

Tails and Knuckles came in the kitchen."So what time is it?" Knuckles asked to no one in particular.

Simon gets his right paw into the pocket of his sweat shirt, takes out his I-phone and presses the wake up/log off button.

"Well, it's almost fifth teen minutes to one, so me, Alvin and Theodore have to rehears." Simon told everyone.

"Come on guys." Alvin told his brothers and the chipettes as he waved his right arm for them to come along.

the chipmunks and chipettes started their way to the chipmunks bedroom with the Sonoc team coming along side them.

"Hey Alvin, do you mind if we watch you guys?" Tails asked Sonic.

"No not at all tails, if you guys got some moves, please, feel free to show your stuff." Alvin answered and offered to tails.

"Thanks." Tails thanked Alvin.

"Hey Sonic, you're not really going to have Knuckles do something to Alvin and Brittany are you?" Theodore asked Sonic in concern for his eldest brother and his female counterpart

"Of Crouse not Theodore. Saying that's just to make them stop fighting." Sonic answered Theodore in whisper as they made it to the top of the stair way.

They went to the chipmunks bedroom door and Sonic got in fount of the chipmunks and chipettes as Tails and Knuckles went between him while he bentg down to the chipmunks and chipettes.

"But please you lot, no more fighting over us, okay." Sonic asked the chipmunks and chipettes.

"Yes Sonic." The chipmunks and chipettes replied to Sonic.

Sonic straightened himself back up.

"Great, let's get in that room and do it to it." Sonic said to everyone in the hall.

Meanwhile back at dr Robotnick's/Eggman's fortress, Dr Robotnick/Eggman was waiting for the two cleverly disguised robots to return and report where they have found the Sonic team while he continues working on hot wiring curcuits for his new badnick at the tail. Suddenly, the same swat bot entered his work shop again and stood at the Dr Robotnick's/Eggman's presence.

"Dr. Eggman, disguised robot 2 has found the location where the Sonic team are, they're in a two story white painted wooden house with three young male chipmunks.

Dr. Robotnick/Eggman stopped hot wiring the curcirts and looked at Swat bot. He expected to hear it from his cleverly disguised robots, but is still rather pleased to hear about it.

"Thank you Swat bot. Go tell my disguised robots that I'm pleased with their work." Dr. Robotnick/Eggman thanked and commanded Swat bot.

Swat bot gave Dr. Robotnick/Eggman a salute with his right metal arm, turned left to the opposite direction and went out of e work shop thourgh the hatch as Dr. Robotnick/Eggman smiles a very evil smile to himself.

_"So the Sonic team are babysitting the chipmunks, huh? This should work to my adventage. Those trarps are celebrities, so if Sonic and his team let something bad happen to them and the media digs it out of them, they'll some how be hated by the world for sure. I'll let them have their fun with the chipmunks for now, but when I have my new badnick finished I'll be having a big surprise waiting for them." _Dr. Robotnick/ Eggman thought to himself.

He lifts his arms up and and busts out laughing out load evilly, letting his evilness be known and reminded to all his metallic minions at his fortress. Then he stops laughing as he puts his arms to their sides, turned his head round, left and up back at the unfinished badnick.

"I'd better finish off the circuits so I can put some flammable gas in hose flamethrowers" SDr. Robotnick/Eggman said to himself.

Meanwhile, back at the Seville's residence, the chipmunks are playing the song from Sonic Cd, Sonic boom with their instruments as they rehears. Alvin made a cool, slick pose as he does the guitar solo's and the chipettes sang the song as the chipmunks played the music for it.

**"You are strong, you can fly.**

**you can reach the other side of the rainbow.**

**It's alright, take a chance.**

**'cause there is no circumstance that you can't handle."** The chipettes sang with their bodies moving to thier tones as the chipmunks played their instruments to the song. Then the chipmunks sang the back up bit.

**"When you use your**** mind."** The chipmunks sang. Then the chipettes sang the second verse.

**"Mr bad, it's not good.**

**But this ain't his ****neighbourhood he's taking' over... no, no.**

**Time is now, he can't hide.**

**Find the power deep inside and make it happen."**

Then they done the chorus with the chipettes starting it off.

**"Sonic boom, Sonic boom, Sonic**** boom..."** The chipettes sang on the first verse of the chorus.

**"Trouble keeps you running**** faster."** The chipmunks sang the second verse of the chorus.

**"Sonic boom, Sonic boom, Sonic boom."**The chipettes sang the third verse of the chorus.

**"Save the planet from disaster."**The chipmunks sang the fourth verse of the chorus.

**"Sonic boom, Sonic boom, Sonic boom."** The chipettes sang the fifth verse of the chorus.

** "Spinning through a world in motion." **The chipmunks sang the sixth verse of the chorus.

**"Sonic boom, Sonic boom, Sonic boom." **The chipettes sang the seventh and final verse.

The chipettes pursed aas the Simon and Theodore continued playing and Alvin played the guitar solo to the Song . After Alvin finished with the guitar solo, he went back to his normal guitar play and the chipettes went back into singing mode.

**'Make your move, break it out.**

**That's what life is all about, it's your adventure.**

**From the dark, to the light.**

**It's a super sonic flight, gotta keep it going."**The chipettes sang just before moving on to the chorus.

**"Sonic boom, Sonic boom, Sonic boom.****" **The chipettes sang the first verse of the chorus.

**"Trouble keeps you runnin' faster."**The chipmunks sdang the second verse of the chorus.

**"Sonic boom, Sonic boom, Sonic boom."**The chipmettes sang the third verse of the chorus.

**"Save the planet from disaster."**The chipmunks sang the fourth verse of the chorus.

**Sonic boom, Sonic boom, Sonic boom."**The chipettes sang the fifth verse of the chorus.

**Spinning through a world in motion."** The chipmunks sang the sixth verse of the chorus.

**Sonic boom, Sonic boom, Sonic boom.**The chipettes sang the seventh and last verse of the chorus which is also the end of the song.

The chipettes took a moment to catch their breathes cause they were singing the song more than the chimunks as Simon and Theodore stopped playing their instruments. Alvin played the last notes to the song with his grater with a dramatic pose with his right arm moving an 150 degree angle as he slowly moved his head back up to a position with his head hilted in a two degree angle as he looked at the Sonic team with a smirk on his face along with his brothers and the chipettes.


	7. Chapter 7 Redone due to mistaken delete

The Sonic team stood up off the bed, applauded and cheered for chipmunks and chipettes.

"Alright, that's way pass cool. I have no idea it would should so good in high pitch." Sonic complimented the chipmunks and chipettes cheerfully as he continued clapping for them with Tails and Knuckles as Alvin gets the guitar strap off him and puts down his guitar, having it lean on Simon's piano with his brothers and the chipettes looking back at the Sonic team.

"Thank you Sonic." The chipettes thanked Sonic in union.

The chipettes ran to the Sonic team and hugged them. Brittany with Sonic, Jeanette with Tails and Eleanor with Knuckles. Although Sonic hugged Brittany and Tails hugged Jeanette back, but Eleanor noticed that Knuckles didin't hug her back cause she didn't fell his arm wipe around her. She looked up to Knuckles.

"Are you okay Knuckles?" Eleanor asked Knuckles in concern.

Knuckles looked down at Eleanor.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I'm not the hugging type and I don't social with kids much." Knuckles apolicaly explained to Eleanor."

Feeling sorry for Knuckles, Eleanor gently petted Knuckles on his left arm with her right paw to comfort him, then got off Knuckles as Brittany and Jeanette got off Sonic and Tails. Sonic looked at the chipmunks.

"Hey guys, I like me, Tails and Knuckles to show how we can dance so can you play the second for dance like Nichael Jackson from Far East movement please?" Sonic asked the chipmunks.

"Sure Sonic." Alvin answered to Sonic as his brothers both nodded in agreement.

Alvin picks up his guitar and puts it's strap back round him as the chipettes returned to the chipmunks to join them again and went between Alvin and Simon as the Sonic team put themselves in standing positions with their hands to their sides of the the wooden floor with Sonic in the middle, Tails on his right and Knuckles on his left.

Alright guys, we're ready." Sonic told the chipmunks.

The chipmunks responded to Sonic with nods and started playing the second verse for the song. The Sonic team started out by doing the sideways moonwalk to the right, moon walked back to their previous spots, spun around anti clockwise three times, thursted left with heir left legs slightly bent, right legs half way bent, right arms out and heels of their right feet off the floor and changed positions of the legs and feet with their left hands going to the back of their heads as their right hands grabbed between their their thighs and they trusted fourth and back.

Then they let go of between their thighs and did the T-rex move, let their feet back on the ground properly as they let heir shoulders back down, then turned left and kicked their right feet in the air while slipping their right hands on their right thighs and leaned forward with he left heels of their left feet off the floor, knees slightly bent and their right hands going round in circles twice in a pose.

Then the Sonic team turned left with their left legs swaying in the air, took a step right, pointed thier right hands out like hand gun, then put their gloved hands on the top of their thighs as they lift up the heels of their left feet and clipped their feet together and back and popped their shoulders forward three times. Then they clapped their hands as they put their feet back together and put their hands up in a Y position while putting their left feet behind their right.

The Sonic team then put their toes and knees in and went down by putting their toes and knees out with their knees fully bent, moved their toes and knees in and out while clapping their hands in fount of them as they slightly sway their arms and thighs, straightened up, did he circle glide, spun around anti clockwise five times and finished off on their toes with their heels off the wooden floor and knees half way bent as he chipmunks finished playing the second verse to the song.

Simon, Theodore and the chipettes applauded and cheered for the Sonic team as they got their feet back flat on the floor, turned directly to the chipmunks and chipettes with smirks on their faces and got their eyes clearly on their faces as Alvin takes the guitar's strap off him, puts the guitar down, having it lean on Simon's piano and joined in applauding and cheering for the Sonic team.

"That was awesome guys. I haven't seen anyone do it as well as the real Michael Jackson since me and my brothers." Alvin complemented the Sonic team.

"Yeah you guys are amazing." Brittany agreed.

Sonic smiled widely at the chipmunks and he chipettes, mainly at Alvin and Brittany.

"Thanks Alvin and Brittany." Sonic thanked Alvin and Brittany.

Alvin picked his guitar off the wooden floor and the piano it's leaning on, walked to Sonic and raised his right paw up. Sonic hi fives it with his right hand then gave Alvin, his brothers and the chipettes a thumbs up before Alvin went up to his bed where his guitar case is and puts the guitar in before zipping it shut and puts it underneath his bed.

As Alvin puts his guitar away, his brothers and the chipettes joined the Sonic team again and Sonic asked Simon what time is it now. He got his I-Phone from the right pocket of his sweatshirt, pressed the wake/log off button and checked the clock on the top right corner of the screen.

"1:00 pm." Simon told the Sonic team, his brothers and he chipettes. He puts his I-Phone back as Sonic thanked him. Alvin came back to his brothers and the chipettes and the Sonic team looked at the chipmunks and chipettes as they looked back at them.

"So what do you guys want to do now?" Sonic asked the chipmunks and chipettes.

"How about we play some basketball?" Alvin suggested.

"Alright, sounds cool." Sonic commented to Alvin's suggestion as he pointed an index finger to him from his right hand.

"Awesome." Knuckles agreed.

Alvin went to the toy box, opened it with his left paw, grabbed out a basketball with his right paw, gripping it in his right arm and get it out of the box before closing the lid as Sonic went to he bedroom and opened it, leading Tails, Knuckles, Simon, Theodore and the chipettes out as Alvin joined me again carrying the basketball in his paws.

The sonic team, the chipmunks and chipettes went downstairs and Simon and Jeanette went into the den and turned on the tally as both their siblings went to the fount door with the Sonic team. Alvin and Tails stopped and rushed back to the den for they noticed Simon and Jeanette ain't with them wig Sonic, Knuckles and Simon and Jeanette's siblings tagging along.

"Ain't you two gonna play with us?" Alvin asked Simon and Jeanette.

Both Simon and Jeanette looked back at the Sonic team and their siblings.

"Oh sorry guys, there's this documentary about global warming on planet Mobius and Jeanette and I have taken interest in it." Simon explained to them in a apologetic matter.

Tails widened his eyes from hearing the word documentary from and turned his head up and left to Sonic, moving his eye left a little to see his face better.

"Sonic." Tails Spoke to Sonic.

Sonic brought his attention to tails, moving his head down and right using his eyes to see him more.

"Yeah Tails." Sonic responded with a smile."

"Can I watch the documentary with Simon and Jeanette please?" Tails asked Sonic, using the puppy dog eyes he knew Sonic won't resist. And he didn't by the way.

"Okay Tails, as long as you learn something from it." Sonic answered Tails.

Tails hugged Sonic tightly, let's go of him, went into the den to watch the documentary with Simon and Jeanette and sat next to her. Then he turned his head left to Sonic.

"Thanks Sonic, I'll join you, Knuckles, Alvin, Brittany, Theodore and Eleanor when it's over." Tails thanked Sonic.

Sonic gave Tails a nod and led Knuckles and Simon and Jeanette's siblings out the front door with Eleanor closing the fount door and to the driveway with a basketball hoop screwed up above the garage door and they played basketball on the driveway for an hour. Then Tails, Simon and Jeanette came out the fount door with Jeanette closing the fount door and they joined their siblings and the Sonic team in playing basketball till everyone got tried of it. It had been fun for them though. Sonic then Looked at the chipmunks and chipettes and they faced him.

"Well, that was fun kids. What you wanna do now?" Sonic asked the Sonic team.

"Well, it'll take me two hours or so to make dinner so I think I better go get to it." Theodore answered Sonic.

"Okay Theodore." Sonic responded to Theodore.

Theodore left the group to go back into the house to get started on dinner. Then Simon and Jeanette told the Sonic team they be in back garden reading a book together and went back in the house to find a book to read then they went to the back garden and sat on a bench next to the back door on the left as they were reading a science while Sonic asked Tails, Knuckles, Alvin, Brittany and Eleanor if they would like to play a video game in the den. They agreed and Sonic led the rest of the group back in the house though the fount door with Tails closing it.

They took turns for every thirty minutes on each turn cause there can be only two players. After two hours playing, it's 5:30 and Theodore just finished making dinner and is now setting the table.

"GUYS, DINNER'S READY!" Theodore called out from the kitchen.

"WHAT TIME IS IT THEODORE?" Tails questionably called back.

"5:30!" Theodore called back.

Brittany and Eleanor both instantly got up off the carpet and head to the back door, Brittany opened it and she and Eleanor went to the back garden and found Jeanette holding a book with Simon on the bench.

"Jeanette, we have to go." Brittany informed Jeanette.

"Coming Brittany" Jeanette responded to Brittany.

Jeanette got her left paw off the book as she got up and turned her head right to look at Simon.

"Sorry Simon, we promised Miss Miller we be back for dinner." Jeanette apologized to Simon as he closed the book.

Simon nodded to Jeanette in exception as he got up and followed the chipettes back in the house and shuts the door with right paw. The chipettes said bye to the Sonic team and the chipmunks as they went pass the kitchen, got out of the house by the fount door with Eleanor closing with her right hand and they gone back to their next door.

The Sonic team and the chipmunks had dinner together with the Sonic team and afterwards they pushed their chairs back, got up, stack their chairs and the Sonic team and Simon went to the den to watch the news while Alvin and Theodore grabbed the dirty dishes and went back to the the kitchen to do them. After ten minutes, Alvin and Theodore were done with dishes. Theodore unplugged the sink while Alvin wiped the bench and the sink after it's empty clean and joined the Sonic team and Simon in the den to watch the news with them on the carpet.

Suddenly when the news is halfway, clips Dr Robotnick/Eggman working on his new badnick appears on the tally screen with the news reporter bring a voice over reporting what the badnick looks like, what it's made with and what he's planing it for and Dr. Robotnick/Eggman doing an interview of his new yet unfinished badnick. Then he stares at the camera.

"Sonic the hedgehog, if you and your team are watching this, enjoy your time twitch the chipmunks while you, cause once my new and improved badnick's finished, I'll be snatching the two of them behind your backs and use them to power it to distroy you once and for all." Dr. Robotnick/Eggman said towards the camera in hopes that the Sonic team's watching it.

Dr. Robotnick/Eggman finished his speech towards them with an load evil laugh as Alvin and Theodore turned their heads to the Sonic team.

"DID HE SAID WHAT I THOUGHT HE SAID?" Alvin shouted at the Sonic team and Simon.

The sonic team and Simon all turned their heads left to find Alvin and Theodore at the den's entrance.

"Yes he did Alvin, but we're not going to let him get any two of you guys, but if he does, we'll make sure he'll get what's coming to him and that his new michince's stopped." Sonic answered Alvin with a promise.

Sonic turned his head left to Simon, moving his eyes along to prevent too much head move.

"What time you and your brothers go to bed Simon?" Sonic asked Simon.

Simon turned his head right to Sonic, also using his eyes.

"We go to bed at 7:00am cause we got church at 9:00am Sonic. Simon answered Sonic.

"Thanks Simon." Sonic thanked Simon before they turned their heads and eyes back to the tally. The Sonic team and the chipmunks watched the rest of the news, watched to tally shows for an hour. Then Sonic moved his eyes up left to see the clock on the grand father clock. It's 7:00 pm and Sonic knows what that means. He got up off the couch and walked to the tally.

"Okay guys, it's seven. Bed time." Sonic told the chipmunks as he turned the tally off.

Alvin, Theodore and Tails whined, but the Sonic team got up and the chipmunks followed them up stairs anyway. Simon turned off the light to the den and they went up stairs to their bathrooms, having the lights switched on.

They brushed their teeth, turned the bathroom lights off and the chipmunks went to the chipmunks bedroom with Alvin switching on the chipmunks bedroom light and got changed to their pajamas as Tails and Knuckle went to the guest bedroom by decision and Sonic went to the chipmunks bedroom to check up on the chipmunks.

When Sonic opened the door, he saw the chipmunks in their night wear and getting into bed.

"Just want to let you three know we dicided to sleep in the guest bedroom tonight." Sonic informed the chipmunks.

"Okay Sonic." Alvin responded.

Sonic switched off the chipmunks bedroom light.

"Goodnight." Sonic said to the chipmunks.

"Goodnight Sonic." He chipmunks said back to Sonic as he was closing the chipmunks bedroom door.

Sonic went back into the guest bedroom, shuts the guest bedroom door with his right hand, switched off the guest bedroom light and went to his bed near the guest bedroom door by a wall and gets into bed.

"Boy the chipmunks and chipettes are awesome to hang with huh." Sonic said to Tails and Knuckles.

"They sure are Sonic" Tails agreed with Sonic.

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles said goodnight to each other and everyone in the Seville's house slept through the night.


	8. Chapter 8

It's Sunday morning and Theodore's the first one up. He got out of bed at the left side, walked to the drawers and got out a fresh green sweat shirt, leggers and undies. Theodore got out of the chipmunks bedroom, went to the bathroom, puts his clean clothes on the bathroom drawers, got out of his pajamas and took a shower.

Then he puts his clean clothes on, grabs his used night clothes, went back into the chipmunks bedroom, thorws them into the lundary basket and downstairs to make breakfast for everyone including himself.

Soon the aroma went upstairs to the bedrooms and it woke everyone up expect for Knuckles cause he's in a deep sleep. Sonic was the first to be downstairs to the Sevilles breakfast table cause he used his super speed. Theodore got shocked from the swooshing sound and turned around to find Sonic sitting at the breakfast table.

"Oh hey Sonic." Theodore greeted Sonic with a smile.

Meanwhile back in the guest room, Tails is trying to wake up Knuckles, shaking him over and over again while yelling at him to wake up, but no avail. Alvin came in to greet Tails a good morning.

"Morning tails, what you doing?" Alvin greeted Tails questionly.

Tails looked back, saw Alvin at the doorway and smiled at him.

"Oh hey Alvin, I'm just trying to wake Knuckles up." Tails answered Alvin greetfully.

"Hang on, I have something that may help." Alvin told Tails and he ran off to the chipmunks bedroom.

Then Alvin came back with a trumpet and came in the guest bedroom approaching Knuckles as tails got his right off knuckles and stepped back. Alvin puts the end if the trumpet close to Knuckle's head and started playing it loudly. With a yelp, Knuckles got up instantly and accindently knocked the trumpet out of Alvin's paws, almost breaking it as Tails started laughing at the scene.

The trumpet fell on the Grest bedroom floor and Alvin went over to it and bent over to pick it up with Tails laughing at the scene as Knuckles sat up in the bed and looked down at Alvin with a light growl. Alvin heard it and quickly pickedup his trumpet, stood up and hurried back to the chipmunks bedroom. Knuckles looked at Tails still laughing, got out of bed and walked right up at him, making Tails stop laughing instantly.

"What is so funny Tails." Knuckles asked Tails aggressively.

"Uh, just some sort of joke Sonic told me before." Tails lied to Knuckles neovously, hoping that he'll buy it as Knuckles slowly rose his right sticky fist at him but stopped from hearing Tails lie.

"It's that it?" Knuckles asked Tails.

Tails nodded a yes to Knuckles. Then the red edcihna put his fist down as he cooled it.

"Okay tails, I'm sorry for scaring ya." Knuckles responded to tails calmly in a apoligic matter.

Then Knuckles turned round and left the guest bedroom for breakfast. Tails sighed in relief, for Knuckles is smart enough to tell rather or not someone's lying to him. He stightened up, got out of the guest bedroom and shut the bedroom door with his left hand just to be met by a half asleep Simon who got out of bed from hearing the noise of the trumpet.

"Good morning Simon." Tails greeted Simon as they started their way down the hall.

"Morning." Simon greeted back Tails.

"What's been happening in that guest room?" Simon answered Tails with a yarn.

"Alvin was helping me wake Knuckles up. You see, Knuckles is quite a hard sleeper. I had to use my new invention, the portable stereo speaker to wake him up once." Tails explained to Simon as they went down stairs.

They met Alvin, Theodore, Sonic and Knuckles at the breakfast table and had a breakfast of eggs, pancakes, cereal and chili dogs with them. After breakfast, the Sonic team and the chipmunks went to their bathrooms and brushed their teeth.

Afterwards, The sonic team took turns having showers in he master bathroom, then the chipmunks in their bathroom as Tails cleaned up everyone's mess in the master bathroom and everyone went into the garage for church as with Sonic holding the keys, using them to lock the fount and back doors as he locked all the windows of the house cause he had Theodore tell him where Dave keeps the keys. Sonic and Alvin unlocked the car for everyone and they got in expect for Simon.

Simon opened the garage door, Sonic reversed the car out of the garage, onto the driveway and Simon closed the garage door and got in the the car at the back seat next to Theodore. Then Sonic reversed the car on the road and they went off to church with the chipmunks giving Sonic directions.

When hey got to the church, Aonic parked the car in the church car park between two Yourshia/ Eureshin made vehicles, everyone got and Sonic and Knuckles went round the car locking he doors. Alvin attempted to get into the church to use the rest room, but Knuckles noticed him leaving the group.

"Alvin stay with us, me and the guys haven't been to this church before, so don't wonder off." Knuckles ordered Alvin strainly.

Alvin walked back to his brothers, groaning slightly.

After the last door was locked and shut, the Sonic team went with the chipmunks into the church and they took some amiable seats about half way across the church hall cause they found the chipettes and Miss Miller sitting on the left side.

"Sonic, I need to use the boy's room." Alvin told Sonic before he got off his seat and started his way to the rest rooms.

"Okay Alvin, just be here soon okay." Sonic told Alvin in a moderate to load tone.

Fifteen minutes later, Alvin came to the group and sat on his spot on the church seats to a whining Sonic.

"Why is starting a church service so slow?" Sonic whined questionably.

"You washed your hands Alvin?" Tails asked Alvin.

"Yes Tails." Alvin replied to Tails.

"I don't know Sonic, it's my first time in church too, but remember, we're babysitting the chipmunks for a week." Tails answered Sonic.

Just then, the priest came out from a door at the other end of the church hall, walked up the steps and stood behind the book stand at the church altar. His gray hair and mustache and blue with skin pink arms and belly colored body of a hedgehog with white glasses caught Sonic's attention. Sonic narrowed his eyes a little at the elderly bule hedgehog.

_"Is that uncle Chuck?" _Sonic thought to himself questionably.

Sonic got snapped out of his thoughts by the elderly hedgehog speaking to the crowd, ordering hem to rise and sing to begin the service. Sonic responded to the order and stood wi the rest of the people in the church to sing hyum placed on a big screen placed at the end of the hall.

After everyone sung the hyum, the priest allowed everyone to sit down back in their seats and he went on reading out load on the microphone from the holy bible on the Bible on the church altar and preaching what he rad meant for the rest of the church service with some hyums sung in between by the chipmunks and chipettes hat had been brought to the church altar by the priest to sing them and sent back to their seats afterwards.

During the church service, Sonic, Knuckles and Alvin were growing bored from sitting on the seats and listening to the priest for a full hour.

_"Man I would otta be going on a dusk with Tails and Knuckles stopping Egg__man. Sure there's the same routine, smash bots, defeat Eggman, nothing new, at least he brings up different to beat sometimes."_ Sonic thought to himself during the ending of the church service.

After the church service ended, the priest announced to the crowd that morning tea will be served in the church kitchen. Row by row of the seats, everyone got up from the seats and made their way to the kitchen to greet each other and munch on something as Sonic started walking up to the priest. He halted in his tracks and turned his head left to see Tails Knuckles and the chipmunks.

"You guys go ahead, I 'm just gonna have a word with the priest." Sonic told them.

"Okay" They all responded in Union as Sonic turned his attention back to the priest and approshed him. The priest saw the young blue hedgehog's face and reacted in delight, recognizing who he was almost immediately.

"Why good morning young man. You must be Sonic the hedgehog." The priest greeted Sonic cheerfully.

The priest holds out his hand hand for Sonic as Sonic smirks at him.

"Yo father, say um, are you Uncle Chuck? Sonic greeted the priest questionably.

"Oh my no young man, I'm Jim the hedgehog, why?" The priest questionably.

"Well, he has glasses like that but they're..." Sonic stopped mid sentence and stares awkwardly at the priest face as he noticed that there's more wrinkles on the elderly bule hedgehog's face. Sonic found out that it's not uncle Chuck.

"Oh forgive me father. It's just that you look a lot a lot like my Uncle Chuuck." Sonic pardoned the priest.

"Oh no harm done Sonic, it's not a big deal, everyone makes mistakes. But it's part of how we learn sonny boy." He priest told Sonic, excusing his pardon.

"Anyway Sonic hedgehog, it's great that you and friends came along to vhurch, we're happy to have you guys here and I hope that you three shall give your lives to Jesus Christ, our load and savior and please, feel free to stay for morning tea." The priest complimented Sonic, also inviting to stay for morning tea.

Sonic thanked the priest as he bowed his head to him and they went to the church kitchen together for morning tea, going thourgh the door that's already left opened. Sonic rejoined Tails, Knuckles and the chipmunks and helped himself to a few pieces of tuna salad sandwithes when a crossbreed of a squrral and chipmunk from the other side of the table got in his sight and caught his attention.

Sonic checked out the crossbreed mobian Helping herself to a biscuit for her cup of tea dressed in a white suit and white skirt as he puts a piece of sandwich he'd just bitten onto the other two lied on his left hand.

"Sal is that you." Sonic asked the crossbreed Mobian.

The crossbreed Mobian looked towards the fount of her where she heard the teenage male voice from and smiled joyfully, realizing the male Mobian hedgehog in fount of him.

"Hi Sonic" The crossbreed greeted Sonic happily.

"Hey Sal, way pas cool to see you love. Nice clothes by the way." Greeted back complimentelly.

Sonic and the female mobian crossbreed reached out their right hands and greet fully opened to each other above the table and shook them.

"Thank you Sonic, They're my church clothes. It's the first time I've been to church." The female mobian crossbreed thanked Sonic honestly as they grabbed and shock each other's hands.

They let go of each other's hands and the female mobian crossbreed walked round the table to Sonic. Then Sonic turned his left to the chipmunks.

"Hey guys come here, there's someone I want you to meet." Sonic told the chipmunks.

The chipmunks put their food on the bench and came to Sonic, giving him their attention. Then Sonic moved his head right back to the female mobian crossbreed.

"Sal, I like you to meet Alvin and the chipmunks." Sonic introduced the female mobian crossbreed as he gestures with his left hand.

Sonic turned his attention back to the chipmunks.

"Guys, this is my girlfriend and leading Partner of the Knothole freedom fighters that Tails and I were and still members of. Sally acorn." Sonic introduced the chipmunks as he gestures with his right hand.


	9. Chapter 9

Sonic stared directly at the chipmunks.

"Now in case you three didn't know, she's also the princess of Mobotropolis, so be respectful to her or she'll have you in trouble with the authorities alright." Sonic warned the chipmunks in a strain tone.

"We're aware of that Sonic, we've seen her on the news so many times." Simon responded to Sonic with a nod sarcastically.

Sally giggled at Simon's response then bent down a little bit to the chipmunks so they can have a closer look at her as the chipmunks approached her slowly, both exacted and nerviness too see the hair of the throne of the kingdom of Mobotropolis, Alvin going first since he's the closest to Sally.

Alvin reached out his right right paw as Sally reached out her right hand and they shook hand and paw as as they stared greet fully at each other.

"I'm Alvin." Alvin introduced himself.

"Good morning Alvin." Sally greeted Alvin as she thought the name would've explained the big capital letter A on his sweat shirt.

Alvin stepped aside, Simon stepped forward towards Sally and reached out his right paw to her as Sally reached out her right hand to him.

"And you are?" Sally asked Simon.

"I'm Alvin's brother, Simon." Simon introduced Sally greet fully as they shook hand and paw.

"Hello." Sally greeted Simon.

Sally and Simon let go of each other and Simon put his right paw to his side as Theodore calmly approached her beside Simon as Sally still had her right hand out for another shake. Theodore reached out his right paw to Sally, she grabbed it with her right hand and they shook hand and paw.

"And what is your name?" Sally asked Theodore.

"My name is Theodore." Theodore." Theodore answered Sally as they shook hand and paw.

Sally smiled wider at Theodore and giggled.

"And a cute name it is too." Sally complimented Theodore politely before they let go of each other's hand and paw.

Alvin and Simon both looked at Theodore in jealousy as Sally let go of Theodore's right paw. Theodore averted his eyes right to see his older siblings giving him jealous looks. he hand signaled to him that they're in vision of a princess by pointing an index finger to her in their view from his right hand, they agreed not to let her see the looks and brushed them off, replacing them with present faces with smirks for princess Sally just before looking back at her as she looked at the chipmunks in fount of them.

"It's a pleasure to meet the three of you this fine morning." Sally complimented to the chipmunks.

"Well it has been an honer to see you in person your highness." Alvin complimented back to sally.

Sally chuckled at Alvin's compliment and lightly patted Alvin, Simon and Theodore on their shoulders and the top of their heads. She then get her right hand into the pocket of her dress and pulled out a little photo album, averted her eyes right to the Sonic team and tilted her head left to signal them to come to her.

They obliged and joined Sally and the chipmunks as the chipmunks moved by Sally to get a view of her photo album as she puts the photo album in fount of her and opened it and the first picture to pop out were two chipmunks in their latest moment together holding hands and smiling. The one on the left is wearing a bonnet of her head, a dress with a white apron on and has her hair let loose the one on the right is wearing a yellow dress, a pearl neck less with a rare bright orange diamond, a chary red diamond on the index finger of her left hand and has her tied up in a bond.

"Who are they?" Alvin asked Sally asked Sally as he pointed at the photo with an index finger from his right hand.

Oh those two are my Aunt Vinny and my Mum, Alicia. You see, after he got married to someone from eagle mountain, she decided to go with her and start a new life there. That was three and a half weeks before the great war." Sally answered Alvin and explained to the six on the destiny Vinny had gone in.

The three words Vinny and eagle mountain somehow pops into the chipmunks heads. The chipmunks backed up from the photo album and all looked at each other in shock.

"Hey guys, that sounds like our mother." Alvin points out to his brothers.

"Yeah, so if if Mum's the queen's sister, then..." Simon said, stopping in mid sentence.

Alvin, Simon and Theodore all turned to Sally and looked up at Sally as she gossiped with the Sonic team. After they gossiped, she turned her left and a bit down at them slowly, seeing that they're looking at her funny as she stared at them funny.

"Your our cousin." The chipmunks softly shot at Sally.

"Your my cousins." Sally softly shot at the chipmunks the same moment as the chipmunks softly shot at him.

The chipmunks and Sally stared hard at each other with wide opened mouths. then Alvin grabbed out a photo given to them from their mother seven mouths ago from the right fount pocket of his sweat shirt, held out a photo of their mother and the woman that's exactly the same as the one on Sally's photo to her and points at it with his left hand, signifying it to her. Sally nodded a yes to the chipmunks and the chipmunks and Sally smiled at each other joyfully suddenly as Alvin puts the photo back in his pocket.

Then the chipmunks took two steps toward her as she she bent down a bit to them and embraced the chipmunks as they embraced her with the Sonic team team watching and Sonic and Tails feeling the happiness they getting from the family reunion they're seeing and they couldn't help but sniff as they wiped tears from their eyes while Knuckles just rolled his eyes at the both of them, not bothering wanting to know what gets to them.

"OH MY GOSH! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! YOU'RE THE CHILDREN OF MY AUNT'S!" Sally rejoice fully cried to the chipmunks while still embracing them, somehow catching everyone's attention in the church kitchen.

"AND THAT OUR MUM'S YOUR SISTER!" Alvin responded joyfully at Sally.

"YEAH I KNOW!" Sally replied to Alvin.

While they were embracing, their joyful crying caught the attention of everyone in the church kitchen, all staring at Sally and the chipmunks. Everyone clapped and cheered for Sally and the chipmunks, happy for their union.

Sally and the chipmunks let go of each other and Sally turned to the Sonic team who responded by prying their attention too her. She grabbed on to a right hand from each on them and shook it firmly, starting with Sonic and finishing with Knuckles.

"Sonic, Tails, Knuckle's thank you three so much for bringing my cousins to me. I can never thank you guys enough." Sally thanked the Sonic team happily.

A adult male mobian raccoon with a iPad mini stepped forward and lightly tapped Sally on her left shoulder to get her attention. She turn her head left to give the mobian raccoon her attention and he pointed to her his iPad to give her the message he wants to take a photo of the moment. Sally nodded her head in agreement and got her attention back on the chipmunks.

"Guys, someone wants to take a photo of us." Sally told the chipmunks as she pointed to them the Mobian raccoon with an iPad.

The chipmunks turned their heads right and also moved their eyes right to prevent too much head stain and noticed the raccoon mobian. They agreed to have their picture taken with their cousin princess and Sally positioned them in fount of her as the Sonic team came forward and stood around and behind Sally and the chipmunks since they're the reason they're finally together.

The mobian raccoon viewed them with the camera on his iPad mini, instructed the Sonic team, Sally and the chipmunks into position in view of his iPad mini camera and they went as instructed tip their in the mobian raccoon's desired positions and he carefully took a still clear shot of them together.

The Mobian raccoon moved the his iPad mini away from a bit to get a full view of the photo he just took, smiled at it in satisfaction, pressed the wake/log off button to get the screen back to home screen, looked at the Sonic team, Sally and the chipmunks and thanked them for the shot and tells them they can move about freely again. As soon as the Sonic team and the chipmunks went back to their comfortable personal spaces, the mobian raccoon approached Sally and reached his left hand out to her. She then reached out her left hand and grabbed the mobian raccoon's left hand.

"Thank you your highness." The adult male mobian raccoon thanked princess Sally as they shook hands.

They let go of each other's hands and the mobian raccoon bowed his head down to her in her her honer before leaving her with the Sonic team and the chipmunks and leaving the church kitchen. Then Sally turned to the chipmunks and the chipmunks paid attention to her almost immediately. She tilted her head right to signal them to follow her outside, then she got her constant look back at the church flock and waved goodbye to them, along with the chipmunks following her after they too turned their attention to the crowd as the crowd said bye to them.

Sally then led the chipmunks the way out of the church as the Sonic sonic team said bye to to the church flock and Sonic commenting how nice the church building looked with the modern yellow painted wood furnishing, glass doors and pink concrete pavement just before they followed Sally and the chipmunks out of church. After the Sonic team exited the church, they meet Sally and the chipmunks at the church car park. Sally looked directly at Sonic.

"Sonic, I want to see my aunt Vinny and THE boys knows where she lives, can you get us there please?" Sally asked Sonic politely.

"I can't get everyone there at once Sal, I can bring along only two people with me on foot. But I tell you what, let's make an arrangement. I'll bring one of the chipmunks with you and me while Tails and Knuckles takes them to your castle with them." Sonic explained to Sally as he shook his head.

Sally nodded to Sonic in agreement as the chipmunks gathered round in a triangle to play a match of rock, paper, scissors to decide who gets to go with their royal cousin and Sonic. they each have fist full of fur in fount of them.

"Rock, paper, scissors. The chipmunks spoke in union as they shook their fists three times and showed their decisions of the three chooses in the match.

Alvin and Theodore got paper and Simon got scissors.

"Apologizes brothers but, scissors beats paper. I win." Simon declared to his two brothers.

Alvin and Theodore groaned, but they joined Tails and knuckles anyway and Knuckles bring the oldest, tried to mush Tails and the chipmunks to the car, but Sally stopped him.

"HOLD RIGHT THERE KNUCKLES!" Sally commanded Knuckles in a load voice.

Everyone looked stunningly to her.

"Tail's is the smartest of thew group, who I order you to let him lead." Sally ordered Knuckles.

Knuckles was about say something to Sally but he caught Sonic, Tails and the chipmunks all giving him negative looks and shacking their heads at him. Knuckles didn't like that cause he finds it annoying. But he knew their were right. Sally's a princess, so what she says goes, so he simply shrugged it off and let Tails led him, Alvin and Theodore to the car as Sonic grabbed onto Simon and Sally. Sonic then looked back to the right a bit where the car's parked.

"WE'LL SEE YOU GUYS THERE OKAY, AND DON'T WORRY, SIMON AND SAL WILL BE SAFE WITH ME." Sonic called out to Tails, Knuckles and Simon's brothers.

They all looked back at the three of them and waved bye to them just before Sonic ran off at his super speed bringing Simon and Sally along with him.


	10. Chapter 10

Sonic the hedgehog's zooming off to eagle mountain national park with Simon and Sally in his grip, both hanging on tight to him with Simon hanging on to his glasses tight to pevent from losing them as Simon gave Sonic directions to eagle national park. As soon as they made it to the region of eagle mountain, Sonic long skided hard to a stop, leaving marks from the wild grass bring teared off from Sonic skidding on it and making dust form up in the air from the ground.

As soon as Sonic stopped skidding, he gently grabbed Sally and Simon on their backs to pevent them from falling over.

"I'm fine Sonic, you can let me go." Sally inform Sonic.

"Sure Sal." Sonic responded to Sally while getting his focus on Simon.

Sonic released Sally from his grip as she got her hands off him as Sonic got his close attection to Simon, noticing that something's wrong with him as he gets his hands on Simon's shoulders as he held non to his stomach with his right paw and his head with his left paw. Sally looked right toward Simon as he groraned in illness.

"Simon, you're okay bud?' Sonic asked worriedly.

Suddenly, Simon got out of Sonic's hands, ran over to a nearby bush and and threw up benigth it, coughing a few times also. Afterward, he returned to Sonic and Sally looking a little better while he wiped his furry mouth with the left sleave of his mediem blue sweatshirt. Then he lifted his head up to look up and looked at Sonic in fount of him as Sonic placed his right hand on Simon's left shoulder.

"Sorry about that Si. I gress I went too fast for ya huh." Sonic apoligized to Simon.

"No it's okay Sonic, If I knew you were going that fast, I shouldn't have eaten before then." Simon replied to Sonic.

Sonic patted Simon on the shoulder a few times before Sally approshed the two males and Sonic gets his right off Simons left shoulder as he turned his head left a bit to Sally, using his eyes to get a better view of her as her puts his hands on his hips as Simon looked right and up at Sally.

"How come you didn't feel sick from going that fast Sally?" Simon asked Sally.

Sally averted her eyes down to Simon.

"I treveled with Sonic often and he runs at runs at that fast speed of his quite a lot, so I'm used to it. Also I made sure not to eat anything before going anywhere with him." Sally silmply explianed to Simon before letting her eyes rest back to their fountel positions.

Sally put her left hand into the left pocket of her dress and pulled out a portable computer with a built in screen leaning back, mini keybroad and a button that activates a laser beem. She held onto it with both hands as Simon stared curiously at it.

"Nicole, wake up." Sally commanded the computer in a calm voice.

pixels appeared above the portable computer and formed an image of a mobian female lunx with black marks at the tips of her ears betwen her eyes and hands and has emerald green eyes. She has having long black hair on her head with purple and pink beads on the dreadlocks and wearing a violet dress.

"Hello Sally." The digital female lynx greeted Sally in a digital voice that sounds female has Simon looked at the portable computer in awe.

"Nicole, I want to introduce you to someone very importent to me." Sally informed Nicole.

Sally got her left hand off the device and pointed it's index finger to Simon. Nicole turned to where she's pointing and spotted a chipmunk wearing a mediem dark blue sweatshirt and glasses.

"Nicole, this is my cousin, Simon. He has two brothers who Sonic and I will introduce you two later when we meet them. Sally introduced to Nicole before putting her left hand back on the device.

Nicole smiled pleasently at Simon.

"Hello Simon, I am Nicole. I'm a mobian A.I programmed to calculate, download translate, record and play." Nicole indtroduced herself to Simon.

"Can you calculate a map of eagle mountain national park?" Simon asked Nicole.

"Calculating Simon." Nicole responded to Simon as she raised her digital hands.

Her digital form disappears and a map of eagle mountain national park appears above the portable computer. Simon then tilted her face up to Sally with a questioning look, which she took notice of. Sally looked down at Simon with a small smile on her face and nodded a yes to him.

Simon then approshed Nicole and pointed at the map with an index finger from his right hand. Sonic joined Simon in a crowd and leaned down moderately to get a proper view

"Years ago, there was a great winter that made all the animals in the region of the map deep into the forest, acorss white cap river and over at eagle's peck." Simon said as he moved his finger on the map to show Sonic and Sally where the great winter drove the wodland farna.

"I thought it's a mountain." Sonic interrupted.

Annoyed, Simon turned his head up and left at Sonic.

"Mountain and peck are the same thing Sonic. Just two different names for them." Simon pointed out at Sonic before turning back to the map.

he pointed above the stone eagle's head.

"That's where Mum lives." Simon informed Simon and Sally.

Simon lets his right arm rest to it's side afterwards.

"Nicole, activate a compass." Sonic commanded Nicole.

"Activating Sonic." Nicole responded.

The digital map disolves into pixels and the pixels disappear before bring replaced by a digital compass that points to the exact direction Nicole's facing. Sonic then held out his left hand out. Without hesitating, Sally handed Nicole over to Sonic already knowing what his going to use the compass for. Then grabbed on to Sonic tightly by his left and they both looked towards Simon.

"Come on on Simon you too. And don't worry, I'll go a bit slower this time." Sonic told Simon.

Simon nerviously nodded a yes to Sonic and grabbed onto him tightly by his right.

Then Sonic puts both hands on Nicole, a went off in Sonic speed, carrying Simon and Sally with them He raced thourgh the woods, douging tree branches and avoiding collusion with tree trunks. Then cross the river on the water without so sinking into the water next to the step stones, then he zoomed toward a 190 degree cliff and ran up it a crevey slope with ease. Then after reaching the top, he sped thourgh the woods till they came up a cliff with a waterfall.

Sonic skided to a stop just close to the eage of the cliff. Sonic looked down at the water with fear and his mouth opened in stun of the water rushing acorss the cliffs., but struggled to hide it to keep from showing it to Simon and Sally as thwey got off him. Sally turned his head right to Sonic.

"Why we stopped Sonic?" Sally asked Sonic.

"We're at the mammoth waterfall Sally." Sonic answered Sally without taking his eyes off the rushing water as he remember reading the name of the landscape above it.

He then stepped back a few times and trotted off the oppisite direction as Sally and Simon looked at him trot off with Sally getting angry at Sonic and Simon getting cirous. After a moment they decided to contiune on without him and Simon towards the eage of the cliff, leaped to a tree branch, grabbed on to it and swang up a few tree branches to the other side of the water with Sally following along while doing a triple fount flip to the first branch and back fliped before grabbing on to the following branches.

They landed with Sally doing a double back flip and landing firmly on the cliff on the other side on the waterfall. Then they both looked back just to see a bule blur coming back to the waterfall, leaping over it and stopped between Sally and Simon, revealing to be Sonic still having Nicole in his hands and Simon coulden't help but be impressed by Sonic's ability to leap over such a wide waterfall.

"That is amazing Sonic." Simon compulmented Sonic with a wide smile.

Sonic moved his eyes right down to Simon as he grinned cockly at him.

"Well i do put my speed to good use." Sonic told Simon.

"So that's eagle peck?" Sonic asked Simon as he looked up at a mountain woith the top shaped like an eagle's head, making Sally and Simon look towards it.

"Yep, that's it." Simon answered Sonic.

Sonic knew it would be a challage going over that peck, but he just couldn't say no a challage. Although he also has to be aware of Sally and Simon's safety.

"Grab on two two, we gotta go. Sonic told Sally and Simon.

Sally just rolled her eyes over Sonic in annoyance and grabbed onto him tightly on hios left again as Simon too grabbed on Sonic tightly on his right. Then Sonic sped with on clangged onto him again as he raced off towards eagle peck.

He went up the steep slopes, jumped up the cliffs that almost make a form like stairs and spun round the neck of the peck three times anitclockwise before zooming down the fount of the neck and belly and raced acorss the open woodland till he found a path and followed it as the open woodland closed into a close woodland and went into a dead end leading to a tree made into a house and stopped at a pink door with a heart shape craved into it. And all wothout letting any harm come to his two passengers.

Sally and Sally both got off Sonic and Simon held onto his head with his left hand feeling a little dizzy, only this time, it didn't feel bad to Simon as bad as it did before. Which got Sonic and Sally's attention and they both came to him at his fount and held onto him at the arms, looking at him wioth worried eyes. a few moments later, Simon recovered from the dizzyness since it wored off and looked up at Sonic and Sally.

"You okay bud?" Sonic asked Simon in concern."

"Yeah I'm okay and Sally's right, I need to get used to this." Simon answered Sonic in a normal male voice.

Then Sonic and Sally both let go of Simon knowing now that he's okay and he walked up to the door and knocked on it three times, hoping that his mother's home. A voice was heard thourgh the door, alerting the three that someone's home, followed by tewn footsteps and the door opened revealing it to be Vinny. he looked down at Simon and smiled at him.

"Oh hello Simon." Vinny greeted Simon.

"Hi Mum." Simon greeted back to his Mum.

Simon and Vinny both embrased for a moment, thenpulled away from the embrace and looked at each other as Vinny lovingly storckes Simon's right cheek with her left paw..

"Where are your brothers dear?" Vinny asked Simon out of concern.

"Oh they're on an outing with two very importent people Mum. Anyway, there's someone I want you to meet." Simon answered his Mum Vinny and informed her.

Simon gently gets Vinny's left paw off his left cheek, steps aside and gustures Vinny to Sally who approshed her. She grabbed out her photo album from her fount left pocket, opened the album, flecked it till she found a photo she'slooking for and put it into full view of Vinny, showing it to her. Vinny looked at the photo long in shock as she slowly put her paws together, looking at the photo of her and her sister.

"Alicia. My sister. Vinny pleaded looking at the photo. She ungriped her paws and pointed an index finger from her right paw as Sally put the photo back in the mini photo album, closed it, put it back in the same pocket she grabbed it out, looked toard Vinny's and smiled pleasantly at her.

"Then you must be…" Vinny gressed, stopping mid sentence as tears of joy started forming in her eyes.

"Hey anut Vinny. My name is Sally Acorn." Sally introduced herself to Vinny, tears also forming from her eyes in joy..

"My gosh, I got a niece." Vinny said to herself.

Sally and Vinny stared at each other for a moment before falling into each other's arms in embrace and rubbing each other's backs firmly for eleven seconds before letting go of each other and looked at each other again.

"We just came from church by the way." Sally pointed out to Vinny.

"Really, how'd you and Simon get here so fast?" Vinny asked Sally.

A porposely light couch was heard as Sonic barged in by Sally. Vinny, averted her eyes right to see blue male hedgehog with peach skin muzzle, middle and arms standing beside Sally. He reached out his right hand for Vinny to shack.

"Sonic's the name. speed's my game. I usually go faster than sound. And I ain't fooling around." Sonic introduced himself to Vinny proudly.

Vinny smiled warmly at Sonic and shook his right hand with her right paaw.

"Hi, I'm Vinny." Vinny greeted to Sonic.

"Yo, Alvin and Theodore are with my buds, Tails and Knuckles. Don't worry, they're safe with them." Sonic greeted back and informed Viiny before they let go of each other's grip and Sonic letting his right hand to his side and Vinny's right paw to her side.


	11. Chapter 11

Meanwhile back with Tails, Knuckles, Alvin and Theodore. Tails is driving the car on the way to what was one known as New Mobotroplis is renamed New Mobotropolis central with Tails, Knuckles and Theodore going on and on in excitement about how they're related to royalty, him, his brothers and their mother. After thirty minutes of putting up with it everyone in the car with him are on the verse of cracking. Knuckles somehow started to groan from the annoyance for a few seconds. He wanted to yell at Alvin, but can't cause Sonic told him before not to yesterday. Then after the few seconds he couldn't take it anyone. turned his head over left to Alvin and went up to his face half way to the back seats.

"Alvin, we'll you stop going about it already, I know you're all excited about it, but there's no excuse for wasting your breath about it okay. Stop blabbering kid, it's so annoying." Knuckles told Alvin off.

Finally, Alvin shuts his mouth and looked directly at Knuckles in offence. Alvin didn't mean to get on everyone's nerves in the car, he was just excited about going to the Acorn castle to see his uncle and aunt in royalty. Alvin sees a serious annoyed look on Knuckles with eyebrows down to halfway between the eyes and a big frown on his face realizing he'd upset him a bit. Then he shuts his eyes and hang his head low in shame.

"I'm sorry Knuckles. It's just I'm so excited about having royal relatives, I couldn't stop going on about it." Alvin told Knuckles, trying to excuse himself.

Knuckles relaxed his eyebrows to their natural position and replaced the smile with a calm smirk leaned over the fount seats, making his seat belt stretch, reached out his left hand to Alvin and very lightly patted the top of Alvin's head.

"Hey come on dude, don't feel down. You're going your meet relatives in acorn castle and I'm sure they'll be happy to meet you, your brothers and your Mum okay." Knuckles told Alvin, trying to cheer him up.

Alvin looked back up again at Knuckles and smirked at him Then he got his left paw onto Knuckle's right hand and shoved it away from him, then Knuckles moved back on his seat and turned back to the fount direction of where the car's going back into his siting position. Suddenly the head phone on Tail's head rang. he got his right hand off the steering wheel, pressed onto the answer button and put his right hand back on the steering wheel.

"Hello." Tails spoke into the microphone of his head phone.

"Hey Sonic." Tails greeted.

"You three found the mother, that's great." Tails spoke into the head phone.

"You gonna meet us where?" tails asked into the head phone.

"Alright we'll see you four when you get there. Bye." Tails spoke into his head phone for the last time before turning off the hang up with his left hand coming off the steering wheel.

"It's Sonic. he said he, Sally and Simon found the mother and her name's Vinny. They'll be meeting us at the palace." Tails informed everyone else in the car. Then after five minutes, they were now driving to road that leads to New Mobotroplis central in a glass dome. Alvin and Theodore both looked at the dome in awe and wonder, getting circus on why the central is under a dome. At the bottom of the dome is a rad and yellow pattern of yellow evenly done rings surrounded by yellow swells.

"Whoa, is this dome glass?" Alvin asked in awe.

"Better Alvin, it's an protective deflector shield that protects the city central from blasts but also allows planes to enter and leave the city central at the airport." Tails explained to Alvin smiling.

The road lead the car to an underground road way beneath the city central and Tails, Knuckles, Alvin and Theodore are now travelling underground. And Alvin and Theodore both couldn't help but wonder where they're going. Along the road were a set of vehicles moving at the direction they're going on one side and another set going the opposite direction the next.

They came to an intersection and tails kept driving since the light's still green at where they're heading. Three minutes of driving later, they drove into an underground car park with ten long lines of parking lots surrounded by four solid tile walls with a choice of stairways to the surface at the top left corner at the widened northern side. one manual, the other electric. Next to it, is a subway station at the widened northern entrance that leads to a subway station that's been built deeper underground so that the underground railway line doesn't disturb the underground roads and above the underground car park was a huge screen showing Nicole in the form of a lynx.

"Good afternoon travelers. Welcome to New Mobotropolis central. Here in New Mobotropolis central, we believe that a clean environment is a safe environment. Our paths above ground allow access only for pedestrians, keeping new Mobotropolis central safe and pollution free while underground roads were built for traveling to locations faster with signs showing those who travel by road where beneath the city central they are, allowing them to go to their desired places in the city central." Nicole iestablished on the screen.

While she's given out information about the way people travel on new Mobotropolis central, she showed C.G.I pictures in 3d of the city plans for the surface and beneath it while also showing moving pictures of the orange pathways that surround the bright, shining and beautiful buildings of the city central, the underground road travel, the main car park they're in now, the other underground parks beneath the locations of New Mobotroplis central and the subway almost entirely filled with awaiting, yet calm passengers getting ready for an coming train. Alvin and Theodore watched the screen as Tails drove around looking for a parking spot.

"The city runs on sludge form nuclear effected Robotropolis, helping to clean up the damage done by the evil while providing cheep clean energy for the buildings of the city central which I made from nannies, most of them complete with ecological balconies and/or ecological top floors to improve mother nature's sustainability and air quality, while the suburbs are still made of regular materials that are also long lasting for generations with regular maintenance. The power plant also powers it's neighboring location of the city by power lines built just 300 centimeters underground." Nicole established on the screen.

Same as before while she's giving out information about the centrals She showed still pictures of the new Mobotropolis central's power plant and the nuclear affected Robotropolis sealed up with a glass dome to prevent the speeding of it's poisons, a C.G.I picture of underground power lines connecting moving pictures of happy citizens enjoying their time at the values which is a library, a diner run by Sonic's uncle, a walk through market place, a civic center and the palace next to a park with a lake. She also showed picture of a hospital, a school, a royal army headquarters, a food storage, an observatory and normal looking suburbs.

"And the city central is also protected by a deflector shield that blocks blast attacks while also allowing air transport to enter and leave the central was once taken over by an evil wizard named Naugus, but had been reclaimed by the royal Acorn family with the assistance of Sonic the hedgehog and Roter the walrus, along with their teams. In the future, other locations of New Mobotropolis will have deflector shields that'll have road access at it's ages. We hope you enjoy your stay." Nicole established.

As Nicole establisheded for the last time, she showed a still photo of New Mobotropolis central with a deflector dome, a entrance to new Mobotropolis central connecting two orange paths to a neighboring community location, an airport made of nannies and an art history of how Elias Acorn snatched back the throne from Naugus with help form Sonic, Roter and their teams at a time before the freedom fighters had been restored. Then Nicole formed into pixels and the pixels dropped directly downwards on the screen, fading the scene on it to back for a one minute. Alvin and Theodore got their attention off it and went back to their normal sitting positions.

Just then, Tails found a parking spot that's twenty five vehicles and two lines of parking lots from it. He parked the car there with serious caution, careful not to let it make contact with heavy obstacles close by and turned off the ignition with his right hand, alerting Knuckles, Alvin and Theodore that the road trips finished. Everyone unbuckled and opened their doors.

"Mind the cars next to you boys." Tails warned Knuckles, Alvin and Theodore.

So they kept their eyes on their doors so they can get them just wide enough to get out. They got out, locked their doors and shut the car doors. Then Tails grabbed Alvin by his left hand as Knuckles grabbed Theodore by his right hand and they went their way out of the car park to the stairway. Halfway to the stairway for the rest of the minute was almost quiet. The only sounds heard were footsteps and quiet breathing from the four males. Alvin already felt some boredom come to his head and decided to ask Tails something.

"Tails, where did Sonic said he wanted us to meet him?" Alvin asked Tails.

"He wanted to meet us at the diner, it's not far from the castle." tails answered Alvin.

Alvin nodded to Tails in response as they made it to the stairway. Tails chose the electric stairs since it'll be quite a walk to the palace and he and Alvin went on with Knuckles and Theodore following tow hand in hand. Alvin looked up the stair way and found that the stairs stretch out feather than the eye could see. Just fifth teen seconds later, there's light appearing, giving the four a message that they're almost to the surface.

As soon as the electric stairway brought them to the surface, Tails and Alvin both recognized the orange path in fount them and slightly to their left, a diner with a billboard that say's uncle Chuck's featuring a elderly male mobian medium dark blue hedgehog with gray mobian facial hair, winking and giving a thumbs up from his left hand. They got off the electric stairway onto the surface and Tails walked Alvin, knuckles and Theodore to the diner as Alvin looked around him Theodore pointed at the elderly male mobian medium dark blue hedgehog.

"Who is that Tails?" Theodore asked tails.

"That's Sonic's uncle Sr Charles. But everyone calls him uncle Chuck, which is how Charles per furs anyway. He's one of the inventive genius of the city. Not only that, he makes the best tasting chill dogs and runs this diner for them there." Tails explained to Alvin and Theodore in plain English as they walked onto the property of the diner going passed the dining table with two chairs and a big cherry red summer umbrella poled to the middle of it, heading for the glass door that automatically opened for them.

"Come on, I'll show you to him." Tails told Alvin and Theodore.

They walked up to the register and Tails rang the bell as he and Knuckles released Alvin and Theodore's hands from their grip, knowing they won't run off. Knuckles and Theodore moved next to Alvin as Charles walked to the cash register for costumers. He smiled presently as he noticed Tails and Knuckles with a couple of unfamiliar faces.

"Why hello Tails and Knuckles. How you both doing?" Charles greeted the two.

"Were doing fine, thanks uncle Chuck. " Tails answered Charles before gesturing Alvin and Theodore to him.

"Uncle Chuck, these are two friends, Alvin and Theodore." Tails introduced to Charles.

Charles smiled joyfully at the two chipmunks as he reached out his right hand to them. Alvin shook it with his right hand first, then Theodore.

"How'd you both do?" Charles asked them greet fully.

"Pleasure and such a beautiful diner you have here sir." Alvin replied and complimented to Charles greet fully.

Charles couldn't help but smile at the compliment.

"Why thank you young man and please, call me uncle Chuck." Charles thanked Alvin.

"Uncle chuck, why is the traffic underground and not over?" Alvin asked Charles.

"Oh king Elias wouldn't allow traffic at the surface of the city central cause I informed at the conceal it would be dangerous. Besides, we loved our paths as they were and choose to keep them the way they were." Charles explained to Alvin before asking everyone what they like to order.


	12. Chapter 12

Meanwhile back with Sonic, princess Sally, Simon and Vinny, Sonic's on Nicole, asking Shadow to come round and warp them to New Mobotropolis central by chaos warp while sitting at the table with them as they're having tea and a conversation, just to get to know each other. After the call ended, Sonic decided to hang up.

"Hang up Nicole." Sonic commanded Nicole.

"Hanging up Sonic." Nicole obliged, hanging up the phone call.

After Nicole hanged up the call, Sonic returned Nicole's computer device to Sally and drew his attention back to Sally, Simon and Vinny as Sally gave Sonic her attention.

"Well Sonic, what did he say?" Sally asked Sonic, wondering either Shadow agreed to warp them or not.

"Well Sal I got some good news. He'll be here to warp us there in a few moments, he just has one more task to finish off with Rouge." Sonic answered Sally.

"Excellent Sonic." Sally complimented Sonic, giving him a nod of approval.

Afterwards, Vinny stopped her conversation with Simon, tilted her face upwards and sniffed the air, getting attention from Sonic, Sally and Simon as she did so. Vinny instantly pulled her chair back, got up and went to the door, opening it with her right hand and stepping out, just to continue sniffing the air, but sniffing it harder to get a sense of something suspicious while everyone else left their chairs at the table and walked up to her curiously.

"What is it aunt Vinny? Sally asked Vinny.

Vinny stopped sniffing the air.

"THE BOAR!" Vinny shouted.

Looking forward to some action from a woodland breast, Sonic took a step forward out the fount door by Vinny, facing the woodland in the distance.

"No problem, I got it covered." Sonic told Vinny cockily."

Worried that Sonic would get hurt, Vinny grabbed his left arm with her right hand, making Sonic spin his head left directly at her.

"Are you crazy, it might hurt you." Vinny warned Sonic worried about his wellbeing.

"Chill Vinny, I've been through **far** bigger susurrations than this. You just leave the hour to me okay." Sonic told Vinny in confidence.

Sonic gently removed Vinny's left hand with his right hand and sped off to counter the hour as Vinny draw back her attention to Sally and Simon and escorted them back into her house and slammed the door shut in panic. The boar went charging at Sonic, but Sonic ran real fast around the boar, surrounding it with after images of himself, confusing it. The boar tried to aim for Sonic, but only got to several after Sonic's then suddenly, the boar copped a massive blow in the face from a kick from Sonic.

Sonic took a quick step back and faced the boar in a offending pose, then he aimed at the boar, slamming it hard on the snout with a spin dash, bounced a fair distance back, landing gracefully on his feet and went in a fighting pose again awaiting for the boar to attack. The boar looked at Sonic madly with yes that gone red due to long team enter and rage, breathed out from it's nostrils, dug in the dirt twice with it's fount left hoof as Sonic took a glimpse of something tied on it that looked like a torn off piece of rope and then it hit him.

_"The rope on it's hoof, it's eyes. No wonder the boar is so mad, it had creel owners and had taken out it's problems over them out on the innocent woodland creatures since it made it's breakout over how poorly he'd be treated by humans or overlanders." _Sonic thought to himself.

"The boar made a squeal as it charged up toward Sonic, snapping him out of his thoughts. Sonic jumped into the air just in time for the boar to miss it's target. Sonic grabbed onto the boar, spun in the air like a chain saw and tossed the boar a fair distance into the woodland. Unable to stop from the force from Sonic's throw, the boar is forced to run along from the force and gone out of sight. Sonic sighed in manor extrusion from the fight and turned his head right to the pink door, using his eyes to get a better view of it to prevent eye stain.

"IT'S OKAY GUYS YOU CAN COME OUT NOW, IT'S SAFE! Sonic announced in a load tone so that Vinny, Sally and Simon inside can hear him. The pink door opened and Vinny ran up to Sonic, grabbing him on the shoulders and checking his body for woulds.

"Are you okay Sonic, Did that bull do any harm to you?" Vinny asked Sonic in worry as she checked for woulds round his body, lowering her paws down to his arms to get a good viewing of his legs.

"I'm fine, Vinny, the hour was no problem for me to deal with. But i did notice a piece of rope tied up round it's leg that looked like it had been broken off. i think it had creel owners and was so outraged by how he treated it, that it couldn't think before acting." Sonic informed Vinny.

"Oh the poor thing, no wonder." Vinny responded to the opinion Sonic just gave her, now feeling sorry for the breast.

Vinny then got her paws off Sonic, went to Simon and Sally and hugged them both lightly, relived that it's safe now. Just then a apple green warp appeared between the four and the house, catching Vinny and Simon off guard while Sonic and Sally calmly drew their attention to it. In less than a second, the green warp appeared and vanished, revealing it to be Shadow the hedgehog, holding a apple green chaos emerald in his left hand. Head tilted with face downwards, eyes closed and a frowney face. Shadow opened his eyes as he looked up in fount of him, noting Sonic, Sally, Simon and Vinny. Sonic approached Shadow with a small smirk on his face as Shadow tucks the emerald beneath his second biggest quill.

"Yo shads, you just missed out on some action with a boar." Sonic greeted Shadow cockly.

"humph, big deal Sonic, you and I both went through far bigger, uglier incidents than some wild breast." Shadow huffed at Sonic.

Sonic grabbed onto Shadow's left hand with his right hand and pulled him over to Simon and Vinny.

"Shadow, this is Simon. And this is his mother Vinny. They're related to Sal's family." Sonic simply introduced to Shadow, gesturing to them.

"Greetings, I'm shadow the hedgehog. I'm the alter mat..." Shadow greeted with pride, stopping mid sentence cause Sonic slammed his right hand on Shadow, forcing him to shut his mouth.

"Huh, huh, don't worry about what his saying about himself. What's important is you know his name." Sonic chuckled nervously to Vinny and Simon as Shadow moved his eyes left to glare at Sonic.

As Shadow glared at Sonic, he thought about how Sonic didn't want his new found to know that he's the ultimate life form that is immortal and can do chaos control with just one emerald as Sonic brought his mouth to Shadow's left ear.

"Sorry Shadow, i'don't want our new friends thinking that you ll that in bag of chips besides, they don't know anything about those emeralds.' Sonic whispered in Shadow's left ear softly.

Shadow swiped Sonic's right hand off with his led hand and nodded to show he understood Sonic's point. Then he eyed directly back at Sally, Vinny and Simon, tilted his head left to motion them to come forward. they obliged and Sonic and Shadow went over to Sally and Vinny and grabbed onto them. Sonic by Sally's left arm and Shadow by Vinny's right arm.

"Simon, grab onto to Sally." Sonic told Simon.

Simon nodded a yes to Sonic and grabbed Sally by her left arm as the hedgehogs both tugged their left hands into underneath their second largest quills and got out a chaos emerald each. Sonic's bright yellow and Shadow's apple green. They both held out their emeralds in fount of them and lifted them in the air as an energy force from the chaos emeralds, Vinny and Simon looking at the energy from the mysterious gems in astonishment.

"CHAOS, CONTROL!" Sonic and Shadow both yelled in union as the emeralds created a sphere around them them and disappeared.

Back at the diner, Tails, Knuckles Alvin and theodore were sitting at a table just outside the diner having a short snack that's mostly chilli dogs when a warp appeared and disappeared in less than a second, revealing to be Sonic, Shadow, Sally, Vinny and Simon, getting the guys attention sitting at the table from the noise the warp made. Alvin and Theodore both recognised Sally and Viiny.

"MUM, COUSIN SALLY!" Alvin and Theodore rejoiced out load.

they both hopped off their chairs, ran towards them and Alvin hugged Sally as Theodore hugged Vinny. Sally and Vinny returned the hugs to them as Sonic tugged his own emerald back underneath his second largest quill and Shadow pointed to the two chipmunks with an index finger from his left hand.

"Who are those two"? Shadow asked Sonic.

"they're Alvin and Theodore. Alvin's the one in red and Theodore's the one in green." Sonic explained to Shadow.

Shadow held up the emerald in fount of him again.

"I've done my tusk for you Sonic, now I must go back to G.U.N. See you later. Shadow pronounced to Sonic before letting his emerald in the air and vanished from a warp using chaos control.

Vinny swifter her eyes left in annoyance to where Shadow stood.

"humph, how rude. he didn't even give us a chance to say Hi." Vinny complained in annoyance of Shadow.

"Sorry about him Vinny, he's not very emotional, so he doesn't socialise well." Sonic apologised to Vinny.

"Now Vinny, the two tailed fox is my bro and best buddy Tails and this is Knuckles the edcihna." Sonic introduced to Vinny as she got her eyes to the mobbing he's gesturing to.

Tails and knuckles both lifted their heads up toward Vinny, Sally and Simon with grins on their faces and waved to them. The two chipmunks and cross breed waved back. They joined them at the table as sonic zoomed into the diner to order some food for four people and zoomed back in 25 seconds. After just sitting down, Vinny saw Sonic zoomed fast back to the table they're sitting at in astonishment.

"My, my Sonic, you're so fast." Vinny mentioned to Sonic, bring impressed by his speed ability.

"Huh, you ain't seen nothing yet." Sonic said to Vinny, giving her a wink from his right eye brfor grabbing a chair and sitting with the other's.

"They spent a few minutes telling the chipmunks about the chaos emeralds and what they do for a few minutes till a robain walked out with Sonic's order. Theodore took a glimpse at him and shrieked, getting up off his seat and cowardly moved back, drawing attention from people at the nearby tables and the orange path by the diner. Everyone at the table looked at him stunned as if he saw a ghost.

"LOOK OUT, IT'S ONE OF EGGMAN'S ROBOTIGIZED SLAVES!" Theodore Wailed out as he pointed an index finger from his right hand as it shacks from Theodore"s quivering..

Everyone looked at the direction that Theodore's pointing at for a moment, then everyone burst out latching as if it was a joke. Theodore gave the launching mobbing a wried look and everyone just went back to their businesses. The mobbing at the tables went back to eating and socialising and the one's on the orange path went back on their way. sally calmly got off his seat, approached Theodore and motioned for him to come sit back with the group as she grabbed his chair for him. Sally puts the chair back at the round table and Theodore got back on his seat as sally too sat down as the robin and uncle Chuck grabbed spare chairs for themselves and sat with the Sonic team and the chipmunk family.

Then the Sonic team, uncle Chuck, Sally and the robin explained to the chipmunk family how Jules used to be organic till he got major injured tom the great war and Charles had him robotised when he's meant to build a machine that can speed up healing and how derobotizing him can kill him because of the serious injuries. Then the robin spock up.

"I'm very sorry for the miss understanding, I'll have you know, I got my free will back and be able to watch over my wife and son while they sleep. that's two good things. I'm Jules by the way." Jules explained greet fully, holding out his right hand out for them to shack.

Vinny, Alvin, Simon and Theodore took turns shacking the metal hand and telling Jules their names before Jules puts it down on the table.

"Sorry for mistaking you for one of Eggman's slaves sir." Theodore apologised to Jules.

"Oh, that's alright theodore." Jules forgave Theodore giving him a pleasant smile.

Jules then grabbed the order and gave it to Sonic and looked at him as he pulled his chair back and stood up, uncle chuck following the process.

"Here's your order son, I'll see you later.

"Thanks dad, bye." Sonic thanked his father before he went back in the diner with his elderly brother to get back to business.


	13. Chapter 13

Sonic grabbed the order he just received from his Dad and dragged them across the table towards him. Then he unrolled the four paper bags one at a time, grabbed out the order for chill dogs all rolled up in wrapping paper and passed them out to the chipmunks and their mother Vinny before taking out three chill dogs for himself and a salad bowl for Sally. Sonic looked back at the chipmunk with a smirking presently at them as he unwrapped one of his chill dogs.

"You guys and your Mum ever had chill dogs before?" Sonic asked the chipmunks.

The three of them shook their heads no to Sonic in response.

"well you guys are in for a treat then." Sonic declared to the chipmunks before he went back to his chill dog.

As the chipmunks too started unwrapping and eating their food, Vinny looked curiously at the food in paper wrapping, not knowing how to get the food. Simon noticed his Mum looking at the paper with the food in and released she's haven't done food in wrappings before. So since Simon's the one sitting next to her, he motioned to his Mum to hand the paper wrapping with the food to him. She obliged and handed it over and Simon demonstrated her on how to unwrap food out of it's wrapping as she watched how to do it. Stopping halfway, he handed it over back to Vinny.

"Thank you dear." Vinny thanked her son Simon.

Simon gave Vinny a nod of approval and returned to his food quickly before Theodore finished his. Knowing Theodore, he would eat whatever food's not eaten that isn't his. Sonic, Sally and the chipmunk family consumed their snacks in enjoyment while socialising and even shared a few jokes that even Simon and Sally found funny and Sonic sat back letting his left arm rest to his side and patted his stomach with his right hand three times after he finish off his chill dogs.

"Ahh... Nothing like a chill dog." Sonic mentioned in satisfaction.

"I couldn't say better myself Sonic. They're delicious." Alvin said to Sonic in agreement.

His brothers nodded in agreement. For another five minutes, they have a small conversation about how things have been for Vinny and Alicia since before Vinny left with her husband, then everyone at the table pulled their chairs back stood up and left the table for the royal castle acorn. Tails and Simon both collected everyone's rubbish from the table and throws them out in the bins nearby, the one for the plastics and the other for the recyclable packaging before trotting join the rest of the group back on the orange path.

But they weren't on the path for long for uncle Chuck's diner is across the bridge, down the orange path and a turn to the right away from castle acorn with Sally in the lead with Sonic walking next to her since she lives there with her parents and brother King Elias as princess and Sonic the hedgehog is her closest friend and love interest. On much of the walking trip to the castle. Alvin in a trance of how frat did would be to have a king an queen for relatives as he imigane's how big it would make his popularity with his brothers become if it goes out to the media.

"Sal we heard on the news last night that your parents have recovered from their illness so that they can take the thoune." Sonic informed to Sally."

"That's great Sonic." Sally responded to Sonic with great belief that her parents are gotta be okay, in time for long lost relatives as she looked back at the chipmunks and their mother Vinny for a second.

"What about Elias?" Tails asked Sonic.

"He's still on tour little bro." Sonic answered to Tails.

The Sonic team and Sally continued socialising with each other while the chipmunk family followed on silently. When they finally made it to castle acorn, the chipmunk topped from the sight of the castle and looked at it stunned at the sight of it. Even Alvin got caught out of his fantasy trance at the sight of it's an huge circle dome shaped building with a chapel, featuring a sculpture of a acorn built in it on top of the oval top floor. The second floor it's built on top on has an eco balcony with a lawn on each side with trees, bushes, a pond and a water fall coming down the left side of it. The second floor of acorn castle also has a round arched window on each side of it, four smithy towers with timber near the tops, two built into the second floor and two at the fount to the entrance of the castle, nannite fences put at the edges of the eco balcony has a water container that allows the water to fall thorough and a yop floor. The ground floor also has an eco a lawn on each with trees and bushes, a stream where the water fall ends, access for the stream to flow away from the palace, arched windows, one leading to an orange for those inside, and pillar with bushes planted into them. The castle has a clean drinkable water surrounding it with pine trees nearby, a water fountain's in fount of it and the castle and fountain are both built with nannites.

The chipmunk family were lost in a awe and wonder from the sight of the beauty of castle acorn until Sonic returned to the chipmunk family.

"That's one heck of a castle, isn't it." Sonic mentioned to the chipmunk family, just to snap them out of their trance.

It work. The chipmunk family gasped in shock and looked at the exact direction to where the owner of the voice is. they spotted Sonic in fount of him. Vinny held onto her chest with her right paw while also breathing heavily while the chipmunks stared at him rather annoyed.

"Oh sorry Sonic, it's just that my boys and I have never seen a castle this beautiful. Vinny pointed out to Sonic in a apologia manner.

"That's okay Vinny, this is castle Acorn. That and the other buildings the suburbs and forest surround may look like it's made of gold, but they're not. They're made from nannies that Nicole, the artificial intelligence who's also member of our freedom fighters used them to make those buildings, I'm sure Nicole already told you and Theodore that when you you her on the screen Alvin. And their real buildings and are solid by the way." Sonic established to the chipmunk family.

The chipmunks hooded their heads to the information Sonic just gave them about the castle and the other buildings, just bring fascinated by the fact of how a computer can do real buildings for real people to live in and buildings to run a business in.

"Fascinating." Simon complimented.

"Yeah i know, that castle is way pass amazing. Now come on, Tails, Knuckles and Sal are waiting for us." Sonic told the chipmunk family with the chipmunk family nodding in agreement to Sonic's opinion of the castle.

Sonic sped back to his team and Sally as the chipmunk family rushed back to the four mobains, running. They were so caught off grad of the castle they they forgotten about their new friends and their relative. as soon as they returned to the Sonic team and Sally, walked to the entrance to the ground floor of the castle. At the entrance of the castle, their were two guards. Five feet away from the guards, Sally motioned for the Sonic team and the chipmunk family to wait for her and then approached them. She look up to the guards.

"it's just me. Princess Sally Acorn. The Sonic team are with us, the family of chipmunks are our friends and we have a very important meeting to attend with my father." Sally informed the guards.

The guard on Sally's right looked at the Sonic team and the chipmunk, making sure that the princess isn't bluffing. Then he looked down to Sally and gave her a nod of approval.

"You may pass." The guard granted Sally and her old friends and found relatives.

Sally turned her head right to get a glimpse of the Sonic team and the chipmunk family and signalled them to follow her. they obliged and they followed her into the ground floor of the castle. In the first room they entered is a toune room. The hall displayed protracts of the royal Acorn family and some of their ancestors on the walls. on the floor There's antic furniture placed against the walls a red carpet leading to the thoune.

King Max, no longer feeling sick and requiring a wheel chair but still not well enough to walk without a walking stick walked into the hall with the assistance of his walking stick with his royal wife queen Alicia walking beside him. Sonic took a glimpse of Sally's royal parents as did Tails and Knuckles. They smiled with the pride they have for their King after they noticed that he started walking again for after so long. Sally smiled at the sight of her parents and joyfully hurried toward them as Sonic motion for the rest of the group to wait for her where they are, Knowing that Sally would be back with her parents shortly. Max and Aleena saw their daughter coming to them and welcomed her with opening smiles. Sally ran up to Max they hugged him tightly, rapping both her arms around him. max hugged her back with his free left arm. They released each other and then Sally hugged her mother.

"Hey Mum and Dad, it's great see you guys well again." Sally greeted her royal parents complimentarily with joy.

"Thank you sweet heart, it's good seeing you too." King Max responded.

Sally looked up to her Dad.

"Dad come on, there's some people I want you and Mum to meet." Sally told Max.

Sally grabbed her mother by her left hand with her right hand and led her to the Sonic team, bring aware not to go so fast so that his father can catch up. They stopped in fount of the chipmunk family that Sonic just had standing in a line position next to him and his team and gestured her royal parents to the chipmunk family. Vinny and Queen Aleena both took glares of wonder and curiosity at each others Sally grabbed out her photo album from her fount right pocket with her left hand and took the photo out with her right hand.

King Max just starred stingily at the four chipmunks that stood before him next to the Sonic team. The back part of his elderly mind tells him that there's something familiar about the female chipmunk, but can't figure out who that is.

"Here Mum, this should help you." Sally offered her mother as she held out the photo to her, getting her off her trail of wondering and curiosity. Aleena gently grabbed the photo from Sally and took a look at it. Then she looked back at the female chipmunk before her, doing it two more times before realising that the face looks exactly the same expect the one in person looked more aged.

"Hi Aleena, how is business as queen?" Vinny greeted Alicia questionably.

Her name spoken to her gave both Alicia and Max a sudden quick flashback on that female chipmunk. the engagement, the weddings, Elias and Sally's first years and the last time they met before Vinny departed from them to start a new life with her new husband. They both gasped at her in realisation that it's their relative.

"Is that really you Vinny?" Alicia asked Vinny, making sure that it's not an impostor.

"Of course dear." Vinny replied with a calm smile.

With the photo still in one of her hands, queen Aleena ran two steps forward toward Vinny and hugged they both embraced with tears of joy twinkling from their eyes as they embraced in their reunion.

"Oh Vinny, it's been a while." Alicia told Vinny in rejoice.

They brook the embrace, dryed their eyes and looked joyfully at each other as king Max stepped forward to Vinny. All the while, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles are keeping watchful eyes on the chipmunks, making sure that they don't wonder off and get lost.

"Vinny, it's a pleasure seeing you after all these years. it's been so long." King Max greeted rejoice fully as he held out hid right hand for her to shack.

Vinny grabbed it with her right paw, shook it and they let go. max then pointed to the chipmunks next to hr.

"Are these your boys?" King Max asked his sister in law.

"Yes Max and Alicia, they're my three Sons. Simon, Alvin and Theodore." Vinny introduced toking Max and queen Vinny as he moved to the left going behind them and pointed to each of them as she spock their names.

While queen Alicia returned the photo to her royal daughter,m princess Sally, max took a step to the right and crouched down to get a good view of his three medium class nephews for the first time as the chipmunks smiled presently at him. his wife returned by his side on the left and crouched down in fount of them to get a first viewing of them herself smiling welcoming to them.

"Hello boys, I'm king Max, this is queen Alena. But you can call us uncle Max and Aunt Alicia." King max introduced to the chipmunks as he gestured to himself and shook hands and paws and the both of them stood back up straight, Max having to use his walking stick to get up properly, luckily, Alicia grabbed him by his whist and help him up before before he pulled a muscle. The Sonic team shook their heads at the sight. then Sonic and tails both sniffed and wiped singe tears from their eyes. knuckles noticed this and rolled his eyes as he looked away from his panthers in disgust. Then everyone looked back at Sally. Max and Alicia both walked back to her and hugged her.

"How did you know sweet heart?" Alicia asked Sally.

"I met Sonic at church this morning. He introduced me to the chipmunks, i showed them the photo and one of them pointed out it looked like their mother." Sally explained to her royal parents as she pointed an index finger from her left hand to Sonic.

King Max and queen Alicia looked back at the Sonic team and they smiled and nodded to them in approval.

"Long story short. Knuckles bumped into blaze, owns her a new phone, I had us do a job in babysitting, winded up meeting Sal in church and met the mother at her house." Sonic mentioned to king Max and queen Sally, giving them a short version of the story on they met the chipmunks, their mother and became their friends.


	14. Chapter 14

king max and queen Alicia both approached the Sonic team. King Max went right up to Sonic, tilted his head down as Sonic tilted his up, they eyed each other and Max smiled gracefully at Sonic. They shook hands with their right hands.

Then king Max moved along to Tails and Knuckles and shook hands with them too, took a step back and smiled gracefully at them.

"Sonic, Tails and Knuckles, thank you three so much for bringing over our relatives to us." Max thanked the Sonic team delighted and grateful to see her sister in law and nephews because of them.

"No problem Max." Sonic responded with a trademark thumbs up.

Max gave his attention to the chipmunk family and approached them, queen Alicia coming along by his side. They stopped in fount of them.

"Come along Vinny, you and your boys. My wife and I must give you four a grand tour of the castle." Max told Villy.

Vinny nodded a yes to king Max in response and led them around the great hall and telling them what the room is for as Sally and the Sonic team grouped back together and starting socialising to each other again. king Max, queen Alicia and the chipmunk family went on with the tour as Sally's royal parents led them to the upstairs, Sally and the Sonic team following along as they continued socialising. They entered the tone room and Max introduced the chipmunk family to the other room in the back of the ground floor floor and introduced them to the conceal room.

"This Vinny and boys is the council room. Here we discuss things with the freedom fighters and other citizens of New Mobotropilis and take votes on rather or not to let it be done on council duties." King Max indroduceed to the chipmunk family."

"What's that table and those chairs uncle Max?" Alvin asked his royal uncle as he pointed at the chairs and table with an index finger from his right paw.

King Max turned his head right round to the chairs and table as Aleena Sally and the Sonic team looked directly at the finitude Alvin's pointing at. Then Max turned his attention back to Alvin with a smile.

"Why Alvin, Thats where the conceal sits. The chair in the middle is for the king, which is yours truly. Max explained as he takes pride in rule.

"Can I sit on it?" Alvin asked king Max again.

"Oh my sonny. Sorry, but no, only a King can sit there." Max answered Alvin.

Alvin groaned in response.

Now, to the my son's room. This way." King Max gestured as he and queen Aleena led the Sonic team, Sally and chipmunk family to the stairway.

King Max and queen Alicia led the Sonic team, Sally and the chipmunk family to Elia's room. Max opened the door and showed and introduced the chipmunk family to the great room. They looked in the great room and sees arched windows, a bed and round tables with three chairs each and a wood funuished wardrobe.

"This is my son's room. He sleeps here cause he does council duties as my replacement in king and will do so again after he returns from his world tour with his wife and kids." Max exclaimed to the chipmunk family.

The scene change to Max and Alicia showing the chipmunk family the balcony and the view in fount of them In the view, the chipmunk family sees the pine trees, fountain and grass from earlier, the hospital, observatory, royal army head quarters, civic centre and uncle Chuck's diner, each with an eco decks and all built with nannies as the Sonic team joined the chipmunk family and Sonic pointed to them the buildings and what they are. The scene changes again to the window giving of a view of the waterfall, then to the eco bocanys, then to the top floor with the maid's bedrooms and laundry, the royal master bedroom where the royal parents sleep, with a arched window, red carpet, a canopy bed, dresser with a oval mirror and a private bathroom, the main bathroom and then Sally's bedroom with a blue canopy bed, a arched window, red carpet, a framed picture of Sonic and a wardrobe.. Sally walked into her room and glared at everyone.

"If everyone can excuse me please, I need to get changed. Sally informed her parents, the Sonic team and the chipmunk family.

"Okay sweetie, we'll be in the dining room for lunch." Queen aleena excused Sally before she gently shuts the door with her left hand. Then King Max walked ahead from Sally's door.

"Sal." Sonic spoke out.

Sally stopped in response to Sonic's attention with half her body behind the door as Sonic brused out of the group, walked up to her bedroom and stopped in fount of Sally as he grabbed onto the door frame with her left hand and the door with her right hand as he looked directly at Sally.

"The chipmunks have been living living with humans for a long time, so you might want to wear something on your chest and legs." Sonic advised to Sally.

Sally nodes a yes to Sonic, acknowledging his words. Sonic then let's go of the door and it's frame and returned to the group as Sally closed the door.

"Let's move on, sill we." King max shot everyone from the door.

Everyone got their attention back on King max and went along with him, queen Alicia coming by his side. Max leaned her head left to warded his wife's and drew his mouth to her ear.

"Are you sure it's necessary to leave her in her room." Max asked Alicia in concern.

"She does need to get out of that dress or she'll ruin jot honey. Besides, she knows her way non the castle as does Sonic" Alicia answered Max.

Max brought his head back in full fontal as he gets his focus back on the tour. Max, Alicia, the Sonic team and the chipmunk family all went downstairs back to the second floor and they walked up to the double doors with two adult male mobians standing by the doors. They seen the king and queen coming up to them with visitors, grabbed the door handles, twisted them and opened the doors to the dining hall King max and queen Alenna walked up ahead and Max gestured to them the dining table with space for twenty seats already pulled back, ready for access and food for lunch and chooses of fluids on half of the table near the double door. The foods are a tray of potato salad, a tray of sandwiches, a bowl of mixed steamed veggies with a bowl of raw garden vegies with dressing made into a salad next to it a tray of bread and a try of the freshest of fresh meats cooked to perfection with two self serving goals of of tomato sauce and barbecue sauce with table spoons in them set next to the tray of meat. Theodore bring a food critic, looked at the food in awe.

"Wow, look at all this food." Theodore acknowledged in awe by the sight of all the food served fancy in the trays and bowls in first class.

King Max looked down at Theodore and smiled at him.

"Yes I know, all this food was prepared by the finest chefs of this castle and taste tested by our testers." Max pointed out to Theodore.

Max then got his attention back to the entire chipmunk family and the Sonic team

"Now finishing off the tour, this is the dining room. we eat here together at mealtimes and occasionally have dinner celebrations with the heroes of our planet Mobius." Max exclaimed to the chipmunk family.

"Care to join us for lunch?" Max asked the Sonic team.

"Well, to be honest, we already have been to a church morning tea and my uncle Chuck's diner, but that was for snacks." Sonic explained to king Max honestly.

"He meant we already ate but we're still in thee mood for lurch." Tails butted in.

Sonic turned his head right back at Tails annoyed at him for butting in. Tails shrugged at Sonic as he raised his eight hand in the air, then he turned his head back at fontal and up, looking back up at Max.

"I'll take that as a yes." Max declared.

King Max approached the seat at the end of the table that's already pulled back for him, sat down and pulled his chair in. Then he glared at the Sonic team and the chipmunk family as his royal wife takes a seat near him on the side of the table on his left.

"Please, join us and have a seat boys." Max offered the Sonic team and the chipmunk family.

Sonic approached the second chart on the left, looked back at the chipmunk family and singled for them to sit at the chairs on the other side. The chipmunk family obliged and went to the chairs on Max's right side as Sonic sat on his chair and pulled himself in and Tails and Knuckles sat and pulled themselves in between Sonic. Tails on his right and Knuckles on his left. The chipmunk family sat on their chosen chairs on the other side of the table and pulled themselves in. Vinny next to king Max, Theodore on the second chair on the right, Alvin on the third and Simon on the forth. just then, the guards opened the double doors again and Sally walked in carrying Nicole's main computer in her right hand, going to the right side of the table and taking the fifth chair on the right next to Simon. She's wearing a blue vest unzipped, white burs, and big bulky blue boots. She sat on the chair, pulled herself in, sets Nicole's main computer down on the table, looked at everyone sitting at the table and smiled warmly at everyone.

"There you are Vinny. I'm glad you can us with your aunty and cousins." Max greeted his daughter warmly.

Max then eyed everyone at both sides of the table, moving his eyes to get grimes of them in his sight.

"Okay, let's get started." King Max told everyone at the table.

Everyone started grabbing tongs and serving spoons and helped themselves to the food on the trays and put whatever food they chosen on their plates, making sure the tongs and serving spoons go back in the same trays they're grabbed out from. They also passed the trays, bowls to each other, so that everyone can have a share of every type of food there is. As they have lunch together, Vinny went on socialising with her royal sister brother while Kiung Max and the Sonic team have a conversation of Dr. Eggman bring on the news on what he's up to last night. In the middle of lunch, Simon stopped half way through his meal and looked right to Sally.

"Sally." Simon said to Sally

"Yeah Simon." Sally replied while till focus on her plate of food before taking another bite of her hand made garden veggie sandwich with beef cutlet.

"I'm sure Alvin and Theodore would be happy to meet Nicole, are you gonna introduce her to them?" Simon asked Sally.

Sally nodded a yes in response to Simon, then pointed at her lunch with an index finger from her left finger to signify that she wants to finish lunch first. Simon understood and resumed on the consumption of his meal. After everyone finished their food on their plates, the Sonic team and the king Max went for a second helping while Vinny and queen Aleena went on socialising as Sally got Alvin and Theodore. Sally grabbed Nicole's main computer and brought it toward her face.

"Nicole, wake up" Sally commended Nicole before putting her main computer down and pushed it to Alvin and Theodore to get her into their view.

"Waking up Sally." Nicole responded.

Nicole woke up and pixel up her form of a lynx above her main computer in fount of Alvin and Theodore, having them go god sourced despite on how they seen her before on the screen in the underground car park earlier.

"Alvin and Theodore. This is my friend artificial intelligence of the Knothole freedom fighters and protecter of New Mobotropolis central, Nicole."Sally introduced her to Simon's two younger brothers.

"Greetings, I am Nicole, as my friend Sally just described to you, I'm a artificial intelligence of the freedom fighters and protecter New Mobotroplois central." Nicole greeted.

"Wow, Theodore and I have both seen you before on screen in that underground car park, but you look way cooler in 3d hologram projection. Further more, I've seen you and the other freedom fighters with Sonic in all your battles against again, not to mention the number of times you guys beaten him, you guys are so awesome." Alvin complimented Nicole and the Knothole freedom fighter to her.

Nicole smiled gracefully at Alvin.

"Why thank you Alvin. But I can't take all the credit for it. Sonic's the main reason why we often defeat Dr. Eggman. Nicole thanked Alvin reasonably.

"Also he's the only one who can use the power rings on himself. They used to be to power Knothole until Robotropolis got bombed by a nuclear missile." Nicole stated.

Alvin and Theodore both stared at Nicole as if she's making up rumours. Then they looked up at Sally who shrugged.

"Guys, Nicole's not lying okay. I'll tell you what, after lunch, we'll take you you guys and your Mum out to the lake of rings and you can see a ring pop out from the lake." Sally offered, just to show that Nicole's not kidding about their former city's former source of power.

Alvin and Theodore both sense they'll be taking another outing just by the castle of acorn. Excited about the trip head, Alvin and Theodore went on finishing their second helpings. Although after Theodore finished, he did himself a third helping. Sally and the Sonic team looked toward Theodore feasting on his third plate. They never seen anyone have such a big appetite and couldn't help but think to themselves that Theodore has a eating disorder and that it no wonder he's so chubby. However, Vinny, King Max and queen Alenna didm;t take notice, cause their socialising to one another about everything mmhad been since the last time they're together before Vinny left with her husband.

"Guys." Someone shot out.

Sally and the Sonic team looked to where the voice is heard from toward Simon.

Theodore doesn't have an eating problem, although he's never gone than an hour without eating unless he's asleep. It's just he's passionate about food." Simon explained to Sally and the Sonic team.

"Oh." The four Mobains said in union.


	15. Chapter 15

"Well I think we better get going." Sally pronounced to her royal parents.

She, the Sonic team and the chipmunk family all attempted to get up from their chairs when queen Alicia stopped them.

"Now just a minute young lady." Queen Alicia told Sally sternly.

Everyone at the table including king Max are at pause starring toward her waiting for her to continues she turned her head right towards the chipmunks.

"There's no way these three are going anywhere..." Alicia started out.

She pointing an index finger from her right hand to them, making them feel uneasy as their mother Vinny started getting worried about what her sister would say next while the Sonic team are just wondering what it's about. Alicia then suddenly smiled at the three chipmunk boys presently.

"Not without so meeting their other cousin first." Alicia continued.

The Sonic team and the chipmunk family, even king Max smiled and sighed in relief as Alicia looked at Nicole

"Nicole, call Elias." Alicia commanded Nicole.

"Calling Alicia." Nicole responded as her image of a linx vanishes while she makes the call.

Sally pushed the back of Nicole's main hand held computer and pushed it closer to the chipmunks but also put it in full view of her royal father so that he can introduced her brother ton their cousins just before an image of Elias head appeared.

"Hello." Elias greeted answering the phone.

King Max smiled greet fully at his son.

"Hello Max, I hope the tour's going well." Max greeted Elias.

"Oh it's going great father." Elias informed max.

Max nodded his head to Elias in approval. Then he averted his eyes to Sally and tilted his head left slightly, signalling her to turn her hand held computer left, leaving his royal son odd struck just before she turn the device left to full view of the chipmunks.

Elias took a close look at the three chipmunks smiling greet fully and starring at him. The one in lawn grass green waved hello to him.

"My boy, these are your cousins, The chipmunks." Max introduced to Elias.

"I know who they are Dad, I played their music for my kids, but are you serious, we're related?" Elias pointed out to his father questionably.

King Max smirked at his son and nods a yes to him in response. Queen Alica brought her right hand out to Max holding her own copy of the photo, featuring the last time, her and Vinny were together. Max averted his eyes left and noticed the photo. King Max Thanked his royal wife with a smile as his take the photo from her.

He turn the photo round and brought it close to the Elias in 3d hologram. He looked hard at the smiling female chipmunk on the right side of the photo. Then he turned his head right moderately and took a glimpse of the female chipmunk that looked like the one on the photo, but much older.

At City Central where Elias, his wife and kids are doing part of their world tour, their at a shopping centre where they;re doing some shopping for clothes and personal hygiene before going to a show that'll be performing for Elias and his family in their honer. Elias is standing in a corner while his wife and children were browsing for a movie to watch their staying for the following night as Elias makes the call.

Elias puts his right hand into the right fount pocket of his uniform, takes out a framed photo, flips the protective case open and looks at the photo in it. On the photo he sees the same woman on the photo holding a baby Elias. Elias smiled warmly at the photo, then looks back at Vinny as he clips the protective case shut and puts it back in.

Back at the dining room of castle acorn, Elias in 3d hologram smiled warmly at Vinny.

"I don't believe it. You're my aunty." Elias gasped.

Vinny nodded a yes to Elias. Elias turned his head right.

"Megan, kids, come over here. There's someone i want you to meet." Elias ordered his family.

Megan and the kids obliged and came by elias, who motioned to their kids their great aunty.

"Children, this is your great aunt, Vinny." Elias announced to his three kids.

The three children gathered round in fount of the female chipmunk in the #d hologram on Elila's communicator. They smiled presently at her, as di Megan looking down at Vinny in 3d hologram by her husband.

Vinny smiled back to them and waved at thm gratefully. Then she looked moderately to her right and tilted her head left three times before three young chipmunks came along and gathered round their biological mother in fount of Elias, Megan and their three children.

"That's not all dear. The three boys everyone knows as the chipmunks are my sons." Vinny declared to Elias, his wife and children. Alvin, Simon and Theodore bowed gracefully to their royal cousin.

"Hello step mother, sorry we can't meet you and the boys in person." Megan greeted to Vinny in realisation that it's her step mother.

"That's okay dear, we've been told by Max you're on tour." Vinny pointed out to Megan.

Vinny averted her pupils right and tilted her head left twice as if signalling some one to come see him which is what she's doing. She aerated her yes back to Elias and his family as three young male chipmunks joined their mother at the east side of the dining table to see their elderly cousin. They looked at thin in the 3d hologram and smiled greatly at him, Megan and their three children as they smiled back.

The three young children waved greet fully to their older cousins. Sonic pulled his chair back, got up and joined Vinny and there three sons in meeting with Elias, Megan and their three children in 3d hologram. Tails and Knuckles both followed on.

"Yo Vinny, bring us to their view will ya?" Someone asked Vinny, suddenly startling Elias, Megan and their three mobian children.

Vinny obliged and turned Nicole's main computer round, putting the Sonic team in their view.

"Yo Ele, what's up?" Sonic greeted as he waved his hand to Elias as did Tails and knuckles.

Elias and Megan smiled greet fully at the Sonic team as their kids cheered from the sight of them, sitting at the royal table.

"Afternoon Sonic, so you and your friends are responsible for this." Elias presumed.

"Well Knuckles owns Blaze money for a phone, so we took a job babysitting those chipmunks, went to church with them, met Sal there and she showed them a photo with your aunt on it." Sonic explained to Elias honestly.

knuckles granted from Sonic mentioning the incident he had with Blaze. Sonic averted his eyes left toward Knucles and gave him a death glare. knuckles noticed the death glare loosened the tense of his eyebrows.

"Sorry Sonic." Knuckles apologised to Sonic.

Sonic nodded to knuckles in accepting his apology and averted his eyes back toward Elias.

"Anyway, Vinny will put herself Elias. i'll see you when you get back sire." Sonic informed to Elias.

Vinny turned the main computer back round and she and her three sons in full view of Elias and his family again.

"Guys, it's great to finally meet you three, I can't believe you're related to our royal family as my aunt Vinny is. Sorry that it's not in person." Elias said to the chipmunks in an apologia manner.

"But that's okay guys, I'm sire they'll be a next time. we take to catch up with you guys, but we have a show in our honer to get to and we need to get ready for it. Sorry sweeties, bye." Megan pointed out to the chipmunks and their mother before Elias hung up and the lat sound before their 3d hologram faded away is the three children groaning before Nicole shuts it off.

the chipmunks are a little disappointed that the citral reunion's short lived, but they're still satisfied that they have gotten to see more of their relatives, even if it's by hologram.

As soon as Nicole hung up the connection, the image of Nicole's virtual lynx formed into pixels and the pixels disappeared into the atmosphere, giving all the organic lifeforms around her the massage that she's closing down till she's needed again. Simon grabbed her main computer from the dining table with his right paw, moved round to the west side of the dining table to it's second chair where Sally is and handed Nicole over to her. Sally takes Nicole from Simon with her left hand.

"Thank you Simon." Sally thanked Simon as she took Nicole back from him

Sally puts it into the fount left pocket of her blue sleeveless vest, got up off her dining chair, and walked up to her royal mother as king Max got up from his dining her and approached them on Alicia's right.

Sally and her royal percents said goodbye with perks on the right sides facial cheeks and Sally departed from her parents to the diving room halls that are opened by another two guards standing by them, awaiting for departures with the chipmunk family and the Sonic team following along.

King Max and queen Alicia both went in in fount of the chipmunk family as soon as Sally went through the dining room doors and Alicia Embraced the chipmunk family, followed by Max shacking hands and paws with them.

The Sonic team took notice of the chipmunks and squirrel having a final moment with each other. Sonic stopped in his tracks as did Tails and Knuckles after him, they watched on and smiled warmly, acknowledging that they accomplished something like they always do everyday as heroes. Even Knuckles did a light smirk from seeing them together.

"Thank you all so much coming to visit us Please, come again sometime. And make sure Dave comes along." King max offered the chipmunk family as he thanked them for coming while Sally water for for everyone in the hall nearby.

The chipmunk family departed from king Max and Queen Alicia out of the dining room and king Max and queen Alicia approached the Sonic Sonic team. They tilted their down as the Sonic team tilted their heads up and they looked at each other.

"Sonic, thank you, Tails and knuckles for for this wonderful rein ion. My wife, daughter and I couldn't thank you three enough." Max thank the Sonic team.

"it cool sire." Sonic responded, giving Max his trademark thumbs up with his right hand.

"And you knuckles, don't hit Sonic.' Queen Alicia told Knuckles off., giving him a death glare.

King Max nodded a yes in agreement. Knuckles gulped from Alicia's glare and fear fully nodded in response to her. Then they all put their heads back in their normal fontal positions and the Sonic team departed to the hall, rejoining sally and the chipmunk family.

Tails and knuckles went along side the chipmunks while Sonic walked with Sally beside her on her right. They left the castle and Sonic ed everyone with him, including Sally to the park where the lake of rings are and walked them right to a big lake in the middle of the park with a adult. brown mobian dog dressed in uniform with a fishing net.

Sonic got in fount of the lack of rings and smiled at the chipmunk family as they stopped in front of him as Sally, Tails and Knuckles approached the mobian dog awaiting for a power ring and stood aside Sonic next to the male mobain dog as he greeted Sally.

"Vinny and the chipmunks, allow me to me to, the lake of rings." Sonic introduced to the chipmunk family as he raised his left hand in gustier and moved right sideways giving the chipmunk family the view of the lake of rings.

The chipmunk family took a few steps closer, stopped at the shore of it, with Alvin closest to the lake and looked at the chao's creatures hovering over the water. The lack's surrounded by well nourished green grass with bushes and trees stuttered around in the scenery.


	16. Chapter 16

Simon, Theodore and their mother Vinny gazed opon the lake of rings in awe of the beauty of the lake, the vegetation that surrounds it and the happy chaos playing at the lake of rings. Alvin however isn't impressed, thinking that it's just like every other lake he had seen in his life.

Sonic noticed that Alvin isn't satisfied with the view of he lake, but he pushed it aside, knowing he'll be taking second thoughts when the best part about the lake of rings comes.

But they didn't have to wait for long for a golden color is starting to appear in he water. Sally pointed to the lake of rings. Sonic noticed and and turned his head right and tilted it down to see a bright, shiny gold color growing in the water.

Sonic knew what it meant, so he quickly got his head back in a normal fountal position and rejoined with Sally, Tails and Knuckles, giving the chipmunk family full view of he lake as the brown mobian dog in uniform took a few steps towards the lake of rings and took out his fishing net above the surface.

The gold color grew larger in the water as the chipmunk family looked down toward it the beautiful golden shine enlarge in the lake with awe.

Out from the golden color, a giant ring appeared out of the golden water above the surface of the water as the bright and shiny golden color disappeared. The giant ring shines brightly, showing that it's filled with power.

The brown Mobian dog swoop the fishernet undernigth the giant ring and caught it. The chipmunk family looked at the Sonic team on their left in curiousity of what that giant ring is. Even Simon is cirious about it for he never thought to see a ring rise up from water for real and is nothing more than a fantasy.

"What is that giant ring Sonic?" Alvin asked Sonic as he pointed to the ring caught in the fishernet with an index finger from his right paw.

Sonic averted his eyes left to look at the power ring in the fishernet and averted them back onto the chipmunk family who were starting back at him.

"That is a power ring. They're called power rings for they're filled up with sufficient supply of power. They were invented by a overLander name Nate Nirgen and he taught my uncle Chuck and heaps of over Mobians to make these.

Me and shadow are the only two who can use their power and I observed so many, that even god like villains couldn't defeat me directly.

Uncle Chuck used one of them to invent me these pair of super durable snicks that I've been using for more than ten years." Sonic explianed to the chipmunk family as he points to his snickers on his feet at the last sentence of his explanation.

The chipmunk family awed in astonishment of the information of the power rings that Sonic just mentioned to them.

Simon raised out his right paw.

"Well, how do you use the, if you're the only one that can use it's power Sonic?" Simon asked Sonic.

Sonic averted his eyes to Simon.

"I'll show you." Sonic told Simon.

Sonic walked over to the adult Mobain dog with he power ring in the fishing net, tilted his face up and looked up at his face as the adult Moain dog looked down at Aonic from tilting down his face.

"Yo, you mind if I can have that power ring?" Sonic asked the adult Mobain dog.

"What for"? He adult Mobain dog asked back.

"I wanna demonstrate my use of it's power to those chipmunks." Sonic told the adult Mobain dog as he points to the chipmunk family with an index finger from his left hand.

The adult male Mabain dog nodded his head in approval to Sonic and brought the net over to just above Sonic's chest for an easy reach.

"Okay Sonic, but mind the ring's still a little wet." The male Mobain dog told Sonic.

"Thanks." Sonic thanked the adult male Mobain dog.

Sonic grabbed out the power ring with his left hand, takes it out of the fishing net, moves it to his left and shacks off ant little drops of water remain on the power ring. Then he zoomed back in fount of the chipmunk family, turned his head right, looked at Tails and moraines for him to come join him in his demonstration.

Tails oblinged and went over to Sonic, stopping next to him on his right.

"Okay bud, spin those tails of yours at me and spin them hard." Sonic revered Tails.

Tails turned around right, bent over slightly with his hands placed on his knees and spun his twin tails as hard as he could, creating a gust of wind blowing hard on Sonic while making a blowing noise.

Instintly, Sonic can feel the pressure of force of the wind Tail's twin tails are creating blow hard as he dropped the power ring fifty five cintermetrers behind and beside him on his left.

He started running and he already running on the spot because of the force of the wind. He moved his feet faster and managed to move forward toward Tails for two seconds before his legs started getting tried due to the the pressure and got pulled back by Tails's wind on he opposite direction Sonic's running.

Then Sonic moved his legs faster again and gained up on Tails, but not as far before the force of the wind Tails is making pushed him back further. It happened for the third time before Sonic is now close to the power ring as Tails spun his tails harder, creating a wind force that even the flash couldn't counter.

Sonic turned his head lest and looked down at the power ring. He reached for it with his left hand, grabbed it quickly off the grass as soon as the fingers of his left hand hand are near it and moved it in fount of him as far as his left arm can go.

A bright, shiny and golden glow from the source of the power ring shown around the power ring, flowed across Sonic's left arm and and went all over Sonic's body. The power of he power ring had Sonic run so fast, that he drew very close to Tails as the chipmunk family watch in astonishment of Sonic's use of the power ring.

The force of Tail's wind is still slowing down Sonic, but because of the power from the power ring, Sonic is able to draw close to Tails with no struggle till the power ring ran out of energy and Sonic can feel the ring's power leaving him.

"HEY TAILS, YOU CAN STOP SPINNING THOSE TAILS OF YOURS NOW." Sonic called out to Tails, informing him.

From hearing Sonic, Tails slowed his twin tails down to a stop, the flow of the wind he's creating died down and his twin tails flowed down with the tips touching the ground.

Tails huffed has he breathed in and out from exhaustion while Sonic went back to the adult male Mobain dog and toss the used power ring back into the fisher net. Sonic tilted his face up at the adult male Mibain dog as he tilted his face down at Sonic and they made eye contact.

"Sorry about the ring. I just want to show them the power of those things." Sonic apoligized to the adult male Mobain dog.

"It's okay Sonic. They have the right to know about the rings. I think I'll take this one for recycling." The male Mobain dog responded to Sonic.

The adult brown Mobain dog lifted his face face back up as he turned right and left to get the power ring recycled as Sonic relaxed his head, allowing it return to it's normal fountal position.

Then Sonic turned round right halfway and approshed Tails as he just regained his breathe and sensed Sonic approshing him from behind from the rustling and crashing of the grass from Benigth the super durable sneakers of Sonic's feet walking.

Tails got his hands off his knees, straightened himself up and turned round a 360 left to face Sonic as he stopped in fount of Tails. Sonic looked down at Tails as Tails looked up at Sonic and locked their eyes directly at each other.

"Hey, Tails, thanks for helping me out on e demonstration bud." Sonic thanked Tails.

"You got it Sonic." Tails said to Sonic in approval.

Sonic and Tails did a high five. Sonic on the right hand and Tails on he left hand, then they regrouped with Sally and Knuckles and drew their attention back to the chipmunk family.

"Now what you guys just witnessed is how I use the power of those rings. Not only I can use them to boost up my speed, they also can be used hold back he power of a robotiizer and do greater impact on machines designed for distraction almost as much as a super form from using the chaos emealds." Sonic explained to the chipmunk family.

Tails may have the same I.Q as Eggman's but is rich in both mind and heart. Sonic may not be as smart, but he is very clever none the ness.

Tails would've been the one giving the information on the power rings, but he understands that Sonic is very familiar with the power of the power rings and how he uses them since Sonic's the only one who can use their energy up till Shadow, so he dosen't see why Sonic shouldn't tell people about the power rings.

Simon raised his left paw up and Sonic averted his eyes directly to him. All the while, Alvin is drawing his attention back to the lake of rings, wondering if there'll be any more power rings at the bottom.

"Yeah Simon." Sonic responded to Simon.

"How often does a power ring raise up from the lake of rings?" Simon asked Sonic.

Before Sonic can answer Aimon's question, Alvin ran off toward the lake of rings. He Sonic team and Sally yelled for Alvin to come back but Alvin ignored them and took a dive head first into the lake of rings.

In panic, Sally, Tails, Knuckles and he chipmunk family chased Alvin to the shore of the lake of rings in hopes of getting a hold of Alvin and restraining him of water. But they were too late cause Alvin had already went in.

Sally starred directly at Simon and Theodore as Tails dived in after Alvin to bring get him out of the water.

"Can Alvin swim?" Sally asked the two chipmunks."

Simon and Theodore both nodded yes to Sally.

"We'll even though he could, power rings can very heavy and it'll be twenty four hours for another one to be formed. But what's really in there, is a ring maker wi a chunk of gold underneath it witch is heavier" Sally pointed out to Simon and Theodore.

Vinny, Simon and Theodore gasped in panic as Sally looked back at the water of the lake of rings, she saw air bubbles popping out from the water getting smaller and is about to take off her vest when she and everyone heard a zooming sound coming from the distance.

Sonic came back zooming into the lake with another power ring. When Sonic got in, he found Tails clinging no on on Alvin who's almost out of breath near by from trying to grab out the glowing chunk of gold from undernigth the power ring maker. Sonic tapped Tails on his left shoulder and motioned for him to grab on to him.

Tails oblinged, puts Alvin on the back as quickly as he could and hurried up on clinging himself on Alvin and getting a good grip on Sonic's forearms as Sonic puts the power ring in his hands in fount of him as he felt oxygen running out in his lungs more from the pressure of the two bodies clanged onto him.

And because they' sunder water, he water slowed down they're movements. The power rings in Sonic's hands glowed from it's power, the power flowed through Sonic's body and with at power, Sonic sped himself, Tails and Alvin out of the lake of rings and back on the surface.

Sonic landed with a thud and rolled on his side as Tails and Alvin rolled off Sonic and the three of them started gasping for air as Sally, Knuckles, Vinny, Simon and Theodore crowded around the three males that just escaped the water with their lives and looked down at them.

Vinny, Simon and Theodore went in, surrounding Tails and Alvin, got down on her knees and Vinny lifted up Alvin and hugged him tight as she sobbed over his shoulders as Simon and Theodore did the same for Tails while Sonic got back up on his feet with help from Sally after catching his breathe since he was in the lake of rings shorter than Tails and Alvin.

He looked down at Tails and Alvin hugging back Vinny, Simon and Theodore and sigh, relife that he got the two of them out of the lake of rings in good timing.

Sonic then zoomed out of sight again and came back with some towels in less than a second. He approshed over to Vinny and Tails and handed the towels over to them. Vinny grabbed the towel Sonic handed over to her as she thanked Sonic as she released Alvin from her grip and wrapped it around him.

Simon and Theodoer let go of Tails, he grabbed the towel Sonic handed over to him as he thanked Sonic and wrapped it round himself and him and Alvin were shivering from the coldness of the wetness of the water.

Alvin, Tails, you're okay dears?" Vinny asked her eldest son and Tails.

"I'm okay Mum." Alvin responded.

"I'm alright missis chipmunk." Tails responded.

"Oh I can't believe it. All I found was a chunk of gold underneath whatever that thing is, but I'm sure it's still wroth it." Alvin whined.

Vinny opened her eyes in shock to hear how selfish Alvin would be for a chunk of gold. She lifted his chin up to make Alvin look up at her and gave him a hard serious stare.

"Alvin, you cannot risk your life for a chunk of gold that's under water. You almost gotten yourself drowned and had Sonic and Tails joined you." Vinny scorned Alvin.

She then calmed her face and gently smiled at Alvin.

"But I'm glad you're okay dear." Vinny told Alvin.

"Yeah, it's lucky Sonic's here." Alvin responded.

"Thanks Alvin." Sonic thanked Alvin, having him, Vinny and the rest of the group shot back up and look at Sonic in attention.

Sonic then explianed to the chipmunk family the divice above the chunk of glowing gold that makes a power ring every then four hours. Tails then decided that the chipmunk family should meet the rest of the Knothole freedom fighters before returning home to the Seville's residence.

Sonic, Knuckles and Sally agreed as Sonic grabbed the wet trowels from Alvin and Tails, stepped back and looked at the rest of the group standing before him.

"Go ahead guys, I'm gonna return those trowels." Sonic exclaimed to the group.

They nodded at Sonic and he sped to his his parent's hut to return the trowels as Tails, Knuckles, Sally and the chipmunk family started their way to freedom HQ with Sally in the lead. Sonic then returned to the group and gently slowed down to a walking pace next to Alvin on his left, carrying the same power ring from before in his right hand.

"Yo Alvin, Simon told me that you got show and tell at School tomorrow, so I'll tell you what, I'll come with you, I 'll. Ring this power ring so we can show and tell it to your class and I'll let you have the ring for keeps. How's that sound?" Sonic offered Alvin.

"Oh that would be awesome Sonic. Thanks." Alvin excepted with delig and gratefulness for Sonic as he looked up and right at him.

Sonic looked down and left at Alvin and smiled warmly at him. He scented that their Acquaintancecry is moving on up to a friendship.


	17. Chapter 17

Meanwhile back at Dr Robotnik/Eggman's fortress, Dr Robotnick is finishing up with the circuits and is still awaiting on the bottle of flammable gas for his new badnick's flamethrower.

"SNIVELY, GET OVER HERE NOW!" Robotnick/Eggman yelled out in a insulting matter.

Sninely rushed over to the working area of the fortress as fast as his little legs could carry him. He ran through the hall right directly into the working area and skidding to a stop on his feet beside Robotnick/Eggman.

Snively stood in station to his uncle with his arms slammed down on his side as he trembled and quivered in rear before his obese egg shaped bodied and heartless uncle.

"Y-yes dr. Robotnik?" Snively stuttered fearfully.

Dr. Robotnick/Eggman stopped halfway on installing he last of the circuits and slowly turned his his head right and got a glimpse of the drofts overlander.

"Where is that flammable gas for that flamethrower I just ordered?" Dr Robotnik/Eggman asked Snively.

"It should be coming on it's way now sir." Snively answered Dr. Robotnik/Eggman.

Eggman snarled at Snively as he gave him a cold dead look with his eyes preicing into his small soul.

"You have till the end of today to have it here or I'll make you into my paperweight. Make sure those swatbots don't do any damage to it, flammable gas is dangerous." Eggman ordered Snively in a threatening matter.

"Yes sir." Snively replied to Dr. Robotnik/Eggman.

Eggman tilted his head to signify Snively to him till he has the dilivered package. Snively oblinged, turned to he right and hurried off out of the working area and on his way to the swatbots his evil uncle sent out to bring the dilivery earlier when it arrives.

Snively went across the hall all the way to the exit at the entrence to the fortress just to find a small commercial truck with a pizza logo on the sides at where the back side windows should be driven by a Mobain skunk.

But the skunk's another one of Robotnik's/Eggman's cleverly disguised robots that Snively designed for him. Snively approshed the van, stopped in fount of the driver's side door and awaited for the disguised robot to open it. The disguised robot opened the door and looked at it's master as he looked back at the michaine.

"Your higher up's, Eggman is getting impatient, do you have that bottle of flammable gas he ordered?" Snively informed the disguised robot.

"Iffemitive." The desguosed robot replied to Snively.

Snively smiled an evil satisfying smile as he nodded in approval to the disguised robot.

"Good, send it to the working area." Snively ordered the disguised robot.

The disguised robot banged on the hind the driver's seat twice. There's a clinking sound the the back doors of the ban open. Two swatbots came out of the van carrying a tritium bottle of flammable gas and both of them were carrying it with their arms wrapped round it.

Snively signaled the two swatbots to follow him and they enter the fortress, went through the hall back into the working area where Dr. Robotnik/Eggman is just finished with the last of the circirts and is closing the flap. Snively stood before his egg shaped obese uncle.

"Excuse me sir, your flammable gas has arrived." Snively informed Sr. Robotnik/Eggman.

The evil Doctor starred down at Snively with his fist on his hips as he grinned in satisfaction.

"Excellent." Dr. Robotnik/Eggman compliminted.

He raised his left arm up and pointed to the left with an index finger from his left hand.

"Have a few of our cleverly disguised robots find out where Sonic and his friends are with those chipmunks." Dr. Robotnick/Eggman ordered Snively.

"Yes sir." Snively responded.

Snively left the working room immediately, leaving the evil Doctor to order the swatbots to install the bottle of flammable gas into the new badnick's flamethrower.

Meanwhile, back with our heroes the Sonic team, Sally and the chipmunk family, their now in the red convertible with Sonic doing the driving, Sally and Knuckles sitting him in the fount and Tails and the chipmunk family sitting together in the back seats.

There're only three seats, but the seats are like cushions on a sofa so they managed to make enough room for everyone to sit. Just when they got out of the underground road way of New Mobotropolis, Sonic drove the convertible into a petrel station, stopped by a petrel nozzle and turned off the ignition.

Sonic turn turned his head back right and looked at everyone else in the car.

"Does anyone need to use the rest room while we're here?" Sonic asked everyone.

Alvin, Theodore, Tails and Knuckles responded to Sonic that they do and he nodded to the four of them in approval. He turned his head to it's normal fountal position, unbuckled his seatbelt, opened the driver's side door and got out.

"Five minutes guys. If you're not back by then, I'll send Sal to see if You're okay." Sonic informed Tails, Knuckles, Alvin and Theodore. The four of them unbuckled, got out of the convertible and went to the petrel station to use the rest room while Sonic opened the flap for the fuel tank and got the nozzle for petrel which is what Dave's car runs on.

Sally turned her head right and leaned it forward.

"WASH YOUR HANDS WHEN YOU'RE DONE BOYS!" Sally called out to them.

Sally then set her head back to a fountal position and Sonic filled up the filling the convertible, Sonic puts the nozzle back and looked at the price for the fuel. $159:58€ it said. Sonic sighed and takes out is wallet from undernigth his third largest quill as he shook his head.

Sonic walked round the car and went to the petrel station to pay for he fuel. Tails and Knuckles, followed by Alvin and Theodore came walking out the automatic doors just as Sonic's walking in with Theodore holding two different kinds of bags of chips, a chocolate bar and a banana.

"Hey guys, you washed you're hands like Sal asked?" Sonic asked the four.

"Yes Sonic." They said in union while leaving him to pay for the petrel.

Tails, Knuckles, Alvin and Theodore all went back to the convertible, Tails and Alvin opened the passenger side on the right and went in back on he same spots as before with Knuckles and Theodore.

Knuckles and Theodore shut the side doors and everyone in the car waited for Sonic as Theodore opened a bag of potato chips and started munching them.

"Surely Theodore, you can't be hungry. We just had lunch with my parents." Sally complained to Theodore.

"Sorry Sally. You have to excuse him. He's never gone more than an hour without eating expect when he sleeps." Simon explained to Sally.

Sally shrugged it off, Knuckles sticks his left hand in the chip bag, getting his

feet hand in Theodore's face and grabs out a handful for himself. Theodore turned his head right and looked at Knuckles irritated.

"Hey, you could've asked first." Theodore told off Knuckles.

Knuckles brushed him off as he went on munching his handful of potato chips. Theodore shocked his head in disappointment of Knuckles, turned his head back to it's normal fountal position and continued eating his potato chips.

They didn't have to wait long cause Sonic took only fifty seconds to pay for the fuel before exiting the petrel station and he zoomed back to his spot in the driver's seat, hopping over the driver's side door.

Everyone who went out of the car buckled up, Sonic started he engine again and drove the convertible back on the road to continue on the trip to freedom H.Q. Almost the rest of the road trip went on with the radio on and everyone listening to it. Though Vinny is surprised to find out that technology can provide music without needing to hire a band.

Simon explianed to her about it and the remaining trip went on with everyone listening to the music from the radio. Two hours later, Sally, the Sonic team and the chipmunk family arrived at freedom H.Q. Sonic parked the car two meters in fount of he building, shuts down the engine which made the radio turn off.

Everyone unbuckled their seatbelts, those who are next to the doors opened them and everyone got out. Sally slid out with Sonic and shuts the driver's door for him as they led the group to the entrence of freedom H.Q.

"I can't wait for my relatives to see the team Sonic." Sally told Sonic.

"Me either Sal." Sonic responded to Sally.

Sonic and Sally led the group through to the entrence and into the main room where the rest of the Knothole freedom fighters are, including Dulcy since she came to visit today. The Sonic team and Sally smiled in delight from the glimpse of Dulcy.

"Dulcy." The Sonic team and Sally exclaimed.

Dulcy shot up to the entrence where she heard the noise from and spotted Sally with the Sonic team and some unfamiliar faces.

"Well look who's here. Hey guys, it's great to see you again." Dulcy greeted Sally and the Sonic team as she approshed them. She then opened her arms out to them and gave them a big welcoming hug. Sally and the Sonic team hugged back.

"Hey Dulc, glad you can come and visit us." Sonic greeted back as Dulcy, the Sonic team and Sally let go of each other and gazed opon each other welcoming.

Dulcy looked down on the team and noticed four unfamiliar people coming up behind them, who Dulcy brought her attention to.

"And who are you?" Dulcy asked the chipmunk family.

Sally and the Sonic team looked behind them and saw the chipmunk family approshing them. Sonic motioned for them to join them with a whosh of his right arm and looked back up at Ducly as the chipmunk family stopped beside Sonic on his right and looked up at Dulcy.

"Dulcy, this is the chipmunk family. The female's the mother, her name's Vinny. And these are her three boys. Alvin in red, Simon in medium dark blue and Theodore in lawn grass green." Sonic introduced to Dulcy before turning his focus on the chipmunk family.

Vinny held out her right paw for Dulcy to shack. Dulcy accepted, grabbed it with her right hand and shook hand and paw.

"It's nice to meet Dulcy, I'm Sally's aunt and my boys are her cousins." Vinny told Dulcy as they shook hand and paw.

Dulcy widened her eyes in reaction of hearing that this family of chipmunks were related to the Acorns.

"Oh that's wonderful. Come on, you must meet the rest of he freedom fighters." Dulcy commented in her reaction.

"We'll be glad to Dulcy, nice ring by the way." Alvin told Dulcy complmentely.

"Oh thank you, and you are again?" Dulcy thanked Alvin questionably.

"I'm Alvin." Alvin answered Dulcy.

"Hello." Dulcy greeted.

The Sonic team, Sally and Dulcy then led the chipmunk family to the sofa where the rest of the of the Knothole freedom fighters are chilling and introduced them to Rotor, Antoine and Bunnie.

Sonic knew there'll be here for a while, so he zoomed to the kitchen and returned with a large plate of refreshments with a bottle of orange fizzy drink, a bottle of water and twelve cups. Sonic set them down as he and the rest of the group sat down on the sofa and the sonic team, Sally and the chipmunks told Rotor, Antoine, Bunnie and Dulcy about how they met.

Then the Knothole freedom fighters told he chipmunk family everything about how their team is formed, the two Robotnik wars, their deformations and reformations and how Elias lost the thoune to Nagrus, only to reclaim it back with help from Sonic, Rotor and their teams as they consumed the refreshments, socializing and enjoying each other's company.


	18. Chapter 18

They also shared a few jokes around and laughed at the amusement of the joking. Rotor and Theodore were finishing off the last of the refreshments since they got larger stomachs than everyone else sitting with them. Alvin looked toward Sally.

"So Sally, I bet it's awesome bring the leader of the freedom fighters huh." Alvin mentioned to Sally.

Sally looked toward Alvin, giving him her attention.

"Well first of all Alvin. Bring a leader's not easy, it takes a lot of planning, hard thinking and hard work. And second, this team of freedom fighters has two leaders, not one. Me and Sonic." Sally pointed out to Alvin.

Alvin widened his eyes in disbelieve. But what the two don't know is that Sonic's listening into the conversation."Yeah Alvin, both me and Sal are the leaders of the Knothole freedom fighters. Sal's he main leader cause she brought the team together and I'm de feato leader cause I usually take charge and work with her by her side." Sonic butted in, joining in on the conversation.

Alvin starred at both Sonic and Sally for a moment and gave off a small smirk.

"Well, two heads are better than one." Alvin said to Sonic and Sally.

"Oh that hey are cousin." Sally responded as she nodded her head yes in agreement.

Simon yen looked toward Bunnie. She noticed it and locked eyes with him.

"So Bunnie, if you subsided from the Knothole freedom fighters, why did you rejoin them?" Simon asked Bunnie out of ciriosity.

"Well Simon, after Sonic found me at blast city where I moved to my Uncle's he informed me that him and his team of team fighters resumed Sally, destroyed the death egg, got Antoine out of his coma and all is left is take down Nausus so Elias can take back his rightful place as King and bring down Eggman's empire.

But I didn't believe Sonic till he brought me back and sworn me proof." Bunnie answered Simon.

"Also I taught Tails everything he knew about tech, but he wouldn't have been as smart as Eggman yet still also be rich in heart if we haven't encouraged him to stay in School and shown him niceness." Rotor interrupted.

The Sonic team and he rest of the freedom fighters expect for Tails shot out annoyed glares at Roter for butting in rudely. He nurveously looked at everyone and chuckled a bit.

"Sorry everyone, but they have the right to know." Rotor pointed out apoligictly.

Getting his point, they brushed off the glares they're giving to Rotor and relaxed their faces. Theodore then locked eyes with Sally.

"If Eggman's empire's brought down, why weren't the freedom fighters called off?" Theodore asked Sally.

"Cause Eggman's still hasen't given up and haven't been arrested yet. Also he dark legion's still fighting for dominance." Sally explained to Theodore and the rest of the chipmunk family.

Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Vinny couldn't help but groan in annoyance and disgust of the villains not giving up in heir reaction of Eggman and the dark legion.

could've not say a word of of it to them, but they have the requirement to know why they're still fighting Eggman despite how everything turned up for the heroes in their intimate comeback after their intimate breakdown.

After Knuckles brought his kind out of he zone back to Mobius with help from the restored Knothole freedom fighters recently ftercSLly's been derobotizised, Lien-da thought that Eggman betrayed her and her legion. So she vowed vengeance, but waited till Sonic and the other heroes brought down Eggman's empire down again.

And the freedom fighters have been in recent battles with both Eggman and the dark legion in separate battles while preventing both evil sides fighti each other since.

Sally looked at the chipmunk family in their reaction directly and took pity on them.

"Yeah, I know. But don't worry, no villain will come on top or stay up as long as us heroes don't give up." Sally informed the chipmunk family in an attempt to comfact them.

Reliefed, the chipmunk relaxed their faces. Everyone in the main room took noticed of the light start in the room starting to grow dim, giving them the mseeage that the sun's starting to go down.

Dulcy's the first to hop off the sofa for she's due back to the underground dragon lair. She walked toward the chipmunk family who were still seating shook all their right paws with her right hand, one by one. Starting with he mother and ending with Theodore with Alvin and Simon going before him.

"I gonna go guys, I have a dragon tribe to return to. It's been a pleasure meeting you four." Dulcy informed them as they shook hand and paw.

"Oh it's been great meeting you and all those wonderful people dear. I have such a great time as does my boys." Vinny told Dulcy.

Dulcy smiled gently at Vinny as she looked down at her, placed her left hand hand on her right shoulder and patted it twice. Hen Dulcy turned scaly head left and looked toward the Sonic team and the freedom fighters.

"I gotta go guys, I'll see you again sometime. Just come see me if you need me." Dulcy established to them.

"Thanks Dulc, see ya." Sonic thanked Dulcy.

Everyone said goodbye to Dulcy and she waved it back. Then she turned her head back to it's normal fountal position and started her way out of Freedom HQ as the chipmunk chipmunk hopped off the sofa and followed out with the Sonic team and he freedom fighters following along.

Dulcy went through the double doors to exit the building as the chipmunks followed her out ran along aside with Vinny in tow. Dulcy spread her scaly wings as she crouched her legs down, lifted herself up in the air sprinting her legs and started flying into the atmosphere as she gently flapped her wings.

The chipmunk family watched in awe while watching her flying into the distance. Theodore shouted out to Dulcy, alerting her. Turned her head left slightly, abetted her eyes to the sound of the voice, saw the chipmunk family and smiled presently to them as she waved goodbye to them again.

The chipmunk family waved back and so did the Aonic team and the rest of the Knothole freedom fighters till Dulcy's out of sight. Sonic turned his head left, averted his eyes to the the chipmunk family as he puts his fist on his hips.

"Yo." Sonic Spock up slightly load to get their attention.

It worked, for the chipmunk chipmunk family turned their heads right and averted their eyes to Sonic.

"Your first time seeing a dragon, huh?" Sonic asked the chipmunk family.

All four of them nodded a yes to Sonic, for it has been a great day for them and one of the best Vinny's had.

"I'll be honest Sonic, us four thought they're make believe till we saw Dulcy." Simon pointed out to Sonic.

Sonic smiled him a nod. Suddenly, he spotted three Mobain skunks coming to freedom HQ from he distance. They walked up quietly to the chipmunk family and stopped at about five meters close to them, just to have a glimpse of them and turned to walk off, making Sonic's smile fade off into a frown.

Sonic grew suspicious and averted his eyes directly at the chipmunk family, Knowing he still as their attention.

"What is it Sonic?" Alvin asked Sonic.

"You four back with Tails, Knuckles and the freedom fighters, now." Sonic ordered the chipmunk family.

At the end of the sentence, Sonic started walking up towards the three skunks and couched loudly. It got the skunks attention and all three of them turned their heads to Sonic and averted their eyes at him.

Sonic approshed the closest one and stopped in fount of him as he locked eyes with the skunk.

"Hey sorry to bother you and your two friends sir, but do you guys mind why you're spying on these four?" Sonic asked them in an apoligictly matter, referring to the chipmunk family that went back to Tails, Knuckles and th Knothole freedom fighters as Sonic ordered them too.

The skunk in fount of Sonic started umming as he wondered how to answer Sonic that question for a few moments, then looked directly at Sonic to his face.

"We're care takers of an orphanage. We have three chipmunk orphans missing and we almost mistaken them for our ones." The skunk answered Sonic in denial with a low pitched adult male voice.

Unforternetly for the skunk, Sonic wasen't buying it. He tilted head left as he grew suspicious of the three Skunks.

"Oh really?" Sonic asked the skunk.

The skunk started mumbling and then trailed off. Sonic then untitled his head and huffed loudly at the skunk. He then quickly grabbed the skunks head with both hands, twisted it left in fount of Tials, Knuckle, the freedom fighters and the chipmunk family in shocked reaction mixed with anger toward Sonic and the specks of electricity started flying out from he skunk.

Sonic then twisted the head right but harder than he twisted it left and the head came off, showing circuits and wires sticking out from the neck as the rest of the skunk's body fall to the surface of Mobius lifeless, revealing to be a badnick in clever disguise as everyone behind Sonic gasped in shock.

Sonic dropped the head next to the body that is still having electricity spurking from the circirts short circuiting for another ten seconds before it ran out of power and he noticed the two skunks running off in panic. Sonic spun into a ball and homing attacked the two skunks to pieces, revealing that they are also cleverly disguised badnick's.

Sonic landed on his feet and looked down at the three badnick's he just destroyed as Tails, Knuckles the Knothole freedom fighters and the chipmunk family ran up toward the ruins of the badnick's.

"Sonic, what are those things?" Sally asked Sonic, almost raising her voice.

"I don't know Sal, but it looks like one of Eggman's tricks." Sonic answered Sally whole still looking at the damage he already done.

Rotor approshed one of the destroyed badnick's, crouched down over it, and started investergateing it. Simon and Tails did the same with the per two and the three looked closely at the badnick's and what's inside them, investergateing the circirts, wires and fake fur, careful not to get elecrtrcuted.

"WAIT SIMON!" Alvin shouted out to Simon.

Simon shot up from his investigation and eyed directly at Bunnie annoyed.

"Shouldn't you put rubber gloves on?" Alvin asked Simon.

"Oh you're right Alvin. I forgot." Simon groaned in embarrassment as he face palmed wig his eight paw, knowing that if he tried to get his paws into the destroyed badnick, it may elecitify him.

Rotor shot his head up from his investigation and smiled at Simon.

"Don't worry, I have an extra pair of rubber gloves your size. I was saving them for Tails but it looks it you need them more." Rotor informed Simon as he gets his right hand into one of the pockets of his conveyor belt and pulls out a pair of white gloves as Aimon get his right paw off his forehead and looked ahead at Rotor.

Rotor therw the pair of white gloves over to Simon who caught them with his left hand and puts them on.

"Thank you Rotor, now gets back to our investigation." Simon thanks Rotor with a smile.

While Rotor and Simon returned to investigating destroyed badnick's, Tails already investigated the fur of the badnick's and found out that it's fake, made to look like real fur so that people won't tell the difference.

Rotor pulled off the fake fur of the destroyed badnick's back and found Eggman's logo on it and also looked in deeper into the mecha' body and found some more wires and circuits benigth while Simon investigated the head sliced in half by one of Sonic's attacks, started peeling off the left half at the top and spotted a CPU chip input.

Sonic and Sally both walked up to Rotor and crouched down in fount of him. Both looking at Rotor for results

"Well Rotor?" Sonic asked Rotor.

Rotor shot his head up from his investigation again, looked directly at Sonic shook his head in disappointment.

"I'm afraid you're right Sonic. It is one of Eggman's tricks. Rotor answered Sonic, informing him.

Sonic widened his eyes in shock and took a step back as he thought about he raccoons from yesterday Brittany told him about.

"Oh my gosh, those raccoons from yesterday, they're not raccoons at all, they're Eggman's badnick's in disguise as those skunks. I can't believe I'm not fast enough to figure that." Sonic said in shocked figure, now realizing that Dr. Robotnick/Eggman already knows where the chipmunks live as everyone looked at Sonic and started to worry for the chipmunks safety.

Sonic couldn't believe that he hasen't found out about much sooner and he has no idea on how he would explain this to Dave. But Sonic's not gonna let the evil genius get his gluthes on them that easy for he has an idea to keep them safe.

Sonic averted his eyes to Tails and Knuckles.

"Guys, we can't send the chipmunks back home. It's not safe for them anymore." Sonic told Tails and Knuckles.

"What are we gonna do Sonic?" Tails asked Sonic in concern for the chipmunks.


	19. Chapter 19

Sonic locked eyes with foster brother and best friend. He knew Dave's residence is where the chipmunks live, but it's too late to stop Dr. Robotnick/Eggman from getting knowledge of their location.

And they can't stay with their Mother at her place in the forest benigth Egale mountain for it's far from civilization, Vinny's not used to city life and the chipmunks need an education.

Also Dave can't be informed about it, but then again, the evil genius was on the news last night and Dave may have watched it so he might already know. But still, Sonic has an idea in keeping them safe.

"Well Tails, we can't bring them back home, now that Egghaed already knows where they live, but I got an idea." Sonic answered Tails.

Tails perked his pointy ears up in the hopes of Sonic's idea.

"What's that?" Knuckles asked Sonic in concern of losing the temporarily job and his life from Sliver and Blaze for not having the money he owned the fire blazing Mobain cat.

Sonic averted his eyes at the chipmunks and glimpsed at them.

"Guys, you be coming to my parents hut with me." Sonic told the chipmunks to which Alvin and Simon cheered in reaction while Simon isn't sure if Dave would agree to it.

Sonic averted his eyes toward Tails and locked sight with him.

"Tails, you bring he car back to the underground roadway and park it at the suburban car park." Sonic told Tails.

Tails nodded a yes to Sonic in approval which Sonic returned before averting his eyes to Knuckles and locking sight with him.

"Knuckles, you and Sal take Vinny home. Nicole will calulate the quickest route to the woods she lives in." Sonic told Knuckles, points out to him of one of Nicole's capabilities.

Knuckles nodded a yes in approval to Sonic which he returned as well. Sonic approshed the chipmunks while Tails went to the convertible and entered the driver's side on the left and Vinny joins Knuckles and Sally while Sally takes out her portable computer for Nicole from the right fount pocket of her bule vest as Tails turned on the ignition, starting the English me and giving it a bit of time to warm up.

Vinny approshed Sally on her left as she is about to command Nicole to calculate some information of eagle mountain. Sally scesed her movement, turned her head left a bit and met up with Vinny face to face as Vinny leaned forward toward Sally a bit.

"Oh dear I hope my boys will be safe." Vinny pleaded to Sally in concern and fear of something happening to his three biogical sons because of Dr. Robotnick/Eggman.

"Don't worry aunt Vinny. Sonic's a smart guy and so is Tails and Knuckles, it should be no problem for them." Sally comforted Vinny with a small comforting smile and confidence and estimateion for the Sonic team.

Sally head back to it's normal fountal position and locked her eyes on the the digital Lynx image of Nicole.

"Nicole, calulate route to eagle mountain and it's woods from New Mobotropolis by air." Sally commanded Nicole.

"Caulating Sally." Nicole obliged as she started calculating information about Eagle mountain.

Sonic had Alvin cling onto him from the back, Simon clinging to Alvin from behind and Theodore clinging to Alvin from behind. Vinny turned her head left and looked back at her three sons, giving them a loving look with a heart warming smile as they glimpsed back at her smiling before Sonic began revving up his feet.

Vinny waved to her three sons goodbye with a wave of her right paw before Sonic sped off with them climbed onto him. Vinny then looked back at Sally who's looking at a digital map with a route showing how to get to Eagle mountain forest.

"Calulating complete. This is the fastest and safest route to eagle mountain woods. The safest place to land is gap of grass and stretching at four and a queater miles." Nocole informed Sally.

"Thank you Nicole." Sally thanked Nicole.

Sally shuts down her portable divice and puts it back in the right fount pocket of her bule vest. She then looked up at Tails in the convertible, locking eyes with him.

"Tails I gonna see Ken and ask him a favor, you think you us to the castle?" Sally asked Tails.

"Sure abut Sally, but I have to get this car to the suburban car park underground first." Tails answered Sally.

"Sally nodded to Tails in response, glimpsed at Knuckles and Vinny and signaled for them to come with her. She led them to the back seats of the car and opened the rear left side peassenger door. Knuckles got in followed by Vinny.

Sally got in herself and shuts the door. The three bulked up and Tails started driving the convertible back to the underground benigth New Mobotropolis.

Meanwhile, Sonic and the chipmunks are already in New Mobotropolis and Sonic sped his way to his parents hut in the suburbs going along the suburban path that resembles the land of the green hill zone, being careful not to run too fast for the chipmunks so that they don't feel like throwing up.

Once they got there in a blue streak, Sonic stopped at the hut at the fount door.

"We're here." Sonic told the chipmunks.

Instintly, the chipmunks all at once let go of he person in fount. Sonic stepped up to the door and knocked on it three times.

"MUM IT'S ME, SONIC!" Sonic called out to his mother in the hut, expecting her to be home.

The chipmunks looked at the scene surrounding them in admire, noticing the path going through the suburb of huts, Alvin glimpsed at the dark brown and light brown squares that resemble a cheeks red broad.

"Hey guys, you noticed the pathway, it looks like the landscape of the green hill zone." Alvin mentioned to his two brothers who got their attention to the pathway from Alvin mentioning it.

"You're right Alvin, it does look like it." Theodore siad in agreement to Alvin's opinion as he remembered back when he played Sonic 1 and 2 on the console.

Sonic heard Alvin and Theodore talking about he pathway and looked back at them with a smirk.

"Well guys, the green hill zone is exactly what the pathway is based on. Nicole made it from ninites as she did the rest of New Mobotropolis." Sonic pointed out to the chipmunks.

The door knob of the fount door turned, Sonic drew his attention to the door from hearing the sound of the knob turning as did the chipmunks and from opening the door a female medium dark blue hedgehog with blond hair at the fount between the top of her eyes, wearing a thin lining indigo dress with a short zipper and color matching strap on bulky boots appeared behind it.

She smiled on Sonic from tilting her face down to view him proplery.

"Sonic, it's so good to see you son." He adult female hedgehog greeted Sonic in reaction and delight of her only son coming in her sight.

"Hi Mum." Sonic greeted back.

The female hedgehog leaned down in a six degree angle and hugged Sonic warmly, wrapping her arms round him as Sonic hugged her back. The hug lasted for fifteen seconds before they let go of each other and gazed at each other welcomely as the adult female hedgehog gently passionly strocked Sonic's left peach arm with her right hand.

"So what brings you here son?" He adult female hedgehog asked Sonic.

"Mum, it's those three chipmunks my friends and I were babysitting. We can't bring them back to their home cause Eggman already knows where they live and he's planning to capture them to use them for his new badnick." Sonic explained to his mother as he moved aside to her mother's left and gustured to her the chipmunks who smiled waved at her greetfully.

"Hello." The adult whog greeted the chipmunks simply.

The adult female hedgehog gazed her eyes at Sonic and they locked eyes with each other.

"Who are they Sonic?" The adult female hedgehog asked Aonic.

These are the guys Tails, Knucks and I are babysitting Mum. They're the chipmunks. Alvin in red, Simon in blue and Theodore in green. They're also our friends too." Sonic introduced to his Mum as he pointed to each chipmunk with a finger from his left hand.

"Alvin and he chipmunks?" The adult female hedgehog asked Sonic in surprise.

Sonic and the chipmunks all nodded a yes to the adult female hedgehog.

"Oh I've heard of them son, I heard they're very nice boys. Sure they can stay. No way Eggman's making robots or batterys out of my boys friends." The adult hedgehog said, accepting the chipmunks into her hut.

Grateful that they can stay, the chipmunks stepped into the hut through the door, made their way inside and await for the adult female hedgehog to introduce herself and hear from her.

The adult female hedgehog signaled Sonic to come in with her head tilting left and sonic came in before the adult female hedgehog closed the fount door in fount of her.

The adult female hedgehog then escorted the chipmunks to the sofa tha just round the left side of the hut from the door. He chipmunks sat on the sofa and looked up at the adult female hedgehog and Sonic who just walked up beside her on her left. Sonic smirked at the chipmunks as he raised his left hand in gustured to his mother.

"Guys, this is my mother Beanette. She's my father's wife and uncle Chuck's bro in law. She's gonna be looking after you while I go get your sleeping bags." Sonic indorduced to the chipmunks.

"Hello Mrs hedgehog, ain't there any guest beds?" Alvin greeted questionably.

"Sorry dear but no. But like what my son said, he's got to get your sleeping bags back from your house." Beanette answered Alvin, shaking her head in response.

Sonic then turns his smirk into a Serious frown as he lowed his eye brows.

Now guys, my father may be coming home from work soon. You be sleeping in my bedroom. And don't even think about sneaking around, cause my Dad keeps watch all night for he he dosen't need any sleep since he's a Robian okay." Sonic stated to the chipmunks with a serious yet calm and gentle tone.

The chipmunks all nodded yes to Sonic in understanding, Sonic relaxed his eyebrows and brought back his small smirk. Then Sonic zooms to his bedroom, sped back to the lov part of he hut three seconds later and placed some books and comics on the coffee table for the chipmunks to read.

Ten while the chipmunks grabbed some of the reading material provided by Sonic, the speedster tugged his mother's left arm and signaled her to come see him at the fount door. Beanette looked down at the chipmunks.

"Excuse me boys, Sonic would like to talk to me for a moment. I'll be back to finish off dinner." Beanette pronounced to the chipmunks. Beanette dolwwed his son Aonic to the door. He opened it, walked out of the hut, tuned around, tilted his head up and faced his mother as she stood at the other side of the doorway, locking eyes with Sonic.

"listen Mum I appreiate you letting me bring them here for the week. I wish I could let them settle back at their house, but it's too risky for them since Eggman's after them for his new badnick now that he knows where they are." Sonic established to his mother in appereiaction of her welcoming the chipmunks to with with them in the hut.

Beanette smiled down at his son warmly and placed her right hand in Sonic's left facial cheek, stroking it smoothly.

"It's alright son, I seen Eggman on the news last night and I know what his planning. And I'm sure their father had seen it too. Don't worry, Eggman's not gonna swipe them from here I'm sure." Beanette told her son.

Beanette then puts her left hand on the back of Sonic's head, leaned down, kissed him on the forehead, straightened back up and let's go of Sonic. Sonic smiled to his mother greetfully.

"Thanks Mum. Gonna juice." Sonic thanked his mother.

Sonic puts his head back on a normal fountal position and started speeding off to the underground suburb ion car park in a blue streak. Beanette smiled in admireance of her Son's super speed and how he always puts it to good use.

She watched sonic disappear in he distance as the streak faded away before taking a step back and shuts the door.


	20. Chapter 20

Meanwhile at station square, Dave's in a hotel room after a meeting with the city's music company. He put his mobile phone on the coffee table, went to the Telly, turned it on and moved back to sit on a rose red couch, letting himself flop down on it with a groan of relief from pulling his weight around with the meeting all day and paying attention to the news on the wide screen.

The ads just finished, the news program continued just for another of Dr. Robotnik/Eggman's announcement of his new badnik and how his planning to use he chipmunks to power, like the one that was on last even, expect Robotnck/Eggman said that it'll be finished in three days.

Dave gasped shock in reaction of what he's just seen on the news as he tightened his grip on the arm rests.

"He's gonna use my boys to power his machine!? He could hurt them! I gonna ring Sonic and see if see if he knows about this." Dave stated to himself in shock.

Then he ran to the coffee table, picked it up with his right hand, dailed Sonic's number and activated the load speaker as the mobile phone started ringing.

Meanwhile, Sonic waited for Sally, Tails and Knuckles at the underground suburban car park. He heard his mobile phone undernigth his third largest quill. He grabbed it with his left hand, pressed the answer button andacti ated the load speaker in order to hear him better and reduce his risk of mobile phone radiation.

"Hello." Sonic greetfully answered on how mobile phone.

"I'm sorry Dave, but no. But don't worry, Eggman hasen't got me, they safe at my parent's hut. Luckily, my Mum agreed to let them stay till it's safe for them to go back." Sonic informed Dave.

"We can't Dave. He already found out where they live. He used his special robots in disguise for it yesterday. He did it again today, but this time, it didn't work for him so he dosen't know where they are." Sonic informed Dave again.

"Don't worry, the Mobains there are good people, they'll be safe till my friends and I can destroy that machine of his. You just stay where you are and continue with your meeting. I'll see you next weekend, bye." Sonic told Dave.

Sonic pressed the hang up button and hids it back undernigth his third largest quill. Sonic continued waiting for Sally, Tails and Knuckles as he wondered about those cleverly disguised badnik's of Robotnik/Eggman's.

He knew that letting his guard down would mean a bigger risk for the chipmunks. They can sneak into New Mobotropolis Centerl and the neitboring communities and look around the city for them till they find them and if they found where they are staying, or where they're getting thier education, they'll be doomed to be the evil geniu's organic batteries. so he'll have to be aware and keep on e watch for them.

Suddenly, a yellow streak zoomed towards him and stopped in fount of him, revealing it to be Mina with Sally, knuckles and Vinny.

Sonic smiled in reaction of seeing his three friends. He got up from where the steps he's sitting at and approshed his three friends to greet them.

"Yo guys, what's up, where's Tails and the car?" Sonic greeted them.

Sally took a step forward toward Sonic, glimpsed and smiled presently to him.

"Well, Sonic, Tails, knows you hate waiting, so he asked me to call Mina to come get us here faster. He says he'll be here in two hours and fifty six minutes." Sally informed Sonic calmly.

"Can't Nicole provide him a short cut, I mean what if Eggman sends his buzz bombers for him and wreck the car?" Sonic asked Sally, feeling the impatience of his orphan little brother and best friend while also having deep concern for him.

Sally wiped the smile off her face. She didn't think Sonic would be ungrateful, but he does have a point about Tail's well bring and safety.

"Son't worry Sonic, I also had Rotor, along with Antoine and Bunnie to go join for the trip so that he'll have back up for just in case. Now I need you to get us to by my castle where we'll meet Monkey Ken while Mina returns home." Sally told Sonic, hoping that it'll get his mind off Tails for a bit so that they can bring Vinny back home sooner.

Sonic sighed a breath of relief. Then he smiled at Sally gently as he gave a trademark thumbs up with his right hand.

"Okay Sal. You and Vinny grab on and we'll juice." Sonic responded to Sally before tuning round for her to grab on by his back.

"I don't think it's time for juice Sonic dear." Vinny butted in.

Sonic turned right and averted his eyes to Vinny, looking back at her.

"No Vinny, When I say juice, I mean run, get going." Sonic pointed out to Vinny.

Vinny didn't say anything. She just nodded in understanding to Sonic. Sonic gave Vinny a friendly wink, gazed at Mina and waved bye to her as she waved it back to him.

Sonic let's his head return to it's normal fountal pis prion as Sally grabbed onto Sonic from behind then Vinny grabbed onto her niece from behind making sure they're hanging on tight for a good grip. Then Sonic sped off onto the stairway platform and up the stairs toward the surface.

Then using his super speed and he orange path, Sonic sped to the east side of castle Acorn and stopped there gently so that Sally and Vinny won't feel the of the impact pushing them on the backs too much.

As Sally and Vinny felt Sonic stopping, their lossened their grip a little, but kept it firm. When Sonic finally stopped by the castle on it's east side, the females felt themselves push on the backs from he force of the impact, then they swayed back slightly and Vinny let go of Sally as she let go of Sonic.

Just then a large power ring appeared and extended in he atmosphere just fifth teen inches above the ground, then out from the magic large power ring came a male Mobian monkey cyclog named Monkey Ken carrying a staff with an apple green emerald installed on the top of it in his left hand. As he walked out of it, he noticed two familiar Mobians with someone he haven't met before and smiled before them.

Sonic and Sally both smiled in delight of seeing Monkey Ken and greetfully waved to him as the magic power ring disappeared behind him. Monkey Ken waved back as he approshed the three.

"Greetings Sonic and Sally." Monkey Ken greeted to the two Mobians he called his friends.

"Yo Ken, it's been a while bud." Sonic greeted back with his usual attitude as he held out his right hand for Monkey Ken to shack.

"It has Sonic. You and Preniess Sally look great." Monkey Ken complminted Sonic and Sally.

Monkey Ken grabbed Sonic's right hand with his right hand and they shook hands together. Then they released each other's hands from their grip, Sonic and Sally both gazed back at Vinny and motioned for her to come introduce herself to Monkey Ken by tilting the heads to him.

Vinny starred at Monkey Ken for a bit. Has powerful as he looks, he also looked kind of friendly and gentle, but also mysterious to her. Vinny took a step forward Nervously. Vinny is just hoping that he wouldn't notice but the expression of her face however gave it away. Fortounently, Monkey Ken understood she haven't met him before and decided to be gentle to her.

"Evening ma'am, my name is Monkey Ken, but you can just call me Ken cause that's what my friends call me, I'm a friend of Sonic, Sally and the Knothole freedom fighters, how are you doing?" Monkey Ken greeted as gently and as presently to Vinny as he held out his left hand for her to shack.

"Um.. I'm Vinny. I'm Sally's aunty and Queen Alica's biogical sister." Vinny introduced herself to Monkey Ken.

Vinny held out her right paw and Monkey Ken. He took it and gave it a firm shack before letting it go.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Vinny, so what brings you, Sonic and your niece here?" Monkey Ken asked Vinny.

Vinny opened her mouth to say something when Sally turned round left to her aunt, rushed over to her, puts her rig hand on Vinny's lips and wagged an index finger from her right hand to her while Sonic spoke for Vinny.

"Well Ken, me, Tails, Knuckles and her son's met up with Sal at church, I took her to meet her aunt, Shadow helped us take her to New Mobotropolis central and we ended up doing a family reunion there. And she needed to go home before it gets dark. And her sons, well, they live with their foster father in the city, but she prefers the forest." Sonic explains to Monkey Ken.

Monkey Ken nodded to Sonic in approval. He took a step to the right and held out his arms wide with his legs slightly spread apart. SVinny lightly slapped off Sally's left hand with her left paw and huffed on about how rude for her niece to do such a thing to their aunt as she moved pass her.

Then catching Monkey Ken in his sight, she stopped and watched a cloud form in fount of her in shock and astonishment with Sonic and Sally as Monkey Ken waved the emerald on top of his staff in circles above the cloud before her very eyes.

When the cloud finished forming, Monkey Ken turned his staff back the right side up, hopped onto it, turned his head left and looked toward Sonic, Sally and Vinny with a toothy grin on his face.

"All abroad the Monkey Ken express. All passingers, please fast on your seatbelts and no smoking." Monkey Ken joked to which Sonic and Sally both laughed at.

"Well it's about time you got a sense of humor Ken." Sonic told Monkey Ken.

Monkey Ken nodded a yes to Sonic, knowing he have to agree with him that life's too short to be serious all the time. Sally grabbed onto Vinny's hand gently. They gazed at each other as Sally smiled gently to her aunty and held out her left hand toward the seemed to be magically formed cloud in her view.

Vinny looked at the cloud with the cyclog Mobain monkey on it, then back to her niece with a concerned look.

"Don't worry aunt Vinny, it's safe." Vinny assured her.

Sally led Vinny to the cloud, gently pulling her left arm. Vinny followed on and they went on the cloud together. Sally grabbed out Nicole from the left pocket of her bule vest, he safest route to Eagle Mountain Forest reappears, Sally grabbed onto Monkey Ken from behind as Vinny grabbed onto Sally from behind, then they all looked back at Sonic.

"You're coming Sonic?" Sally asked Sonic.

"No Sal I gotta get back to the underground suburban car park for Tails. You and monkey Ken just make sure that Vinny gets back safely okay." Sonic answered Sally.

Sally and Vinny waved bye to Sonic as he waved it back. Then he sped off on his way back to where he waiting for Tails before just before Monkey Ken started flying the cloud off with him and the two females on it.


	21. Chapter 21

Meanwhile back at Dr. Robotnik/Eggman's fortress, the evil genius was sitting in his computer room, waiting for his badnik's he had cleverly disguised as skunks impatently. He checked the digital clock on his super computer and saw that the cleverly disguised badnik's were behind scrahel, putting Robotnik/Eggman, in a fit of rage.

He knew that something must be up. If his disguised badniks were running slow, not working the way he had designed them to and if Sonic and his friends did not smash them up, he would dispose of them.

Though Dr. Robotnik/Eggman would be madder if Sonic and his friends distroyed them for he needed those cleverly disguised badniks to snoop up on his arch emimie and return with some information.

"SNIVELY!" Dr. Robotnik/Eggman bellowed out load, knowing that his screams and ballows can be heard all over his fortress for he made sure not to have any rooms soundproof so that his nephew and mechanical minions can hear him.

Dr. Robotnik/Eggman turned his chair right, using controls at the right arm rest for the chair is electric and faced the door just as his drouf Mobain sized nephew Snively entered his uncle's computer room and appeared before him, standing in attention with his face tilted up and eyes shut.

"Yes sir." Snively responded to Dr. Robotnik/Eggman.

"Why haven't my cleverly disguised badnik's return to base?" Robotnik/Eggman asked Snively with a snarl.

"I suppose the hedgehog had figured them out and demolished them sir." Snively answered his evil uncle.

Dr. Robotnik/Eggman wailed out as he raised his fist in the air and slammed them hard on the arm rests, almost breaking the chair as the sound of the impact caused Snively to jump back as he opened his eyes wide in shocked reaction of the sound of large fists banging and looked up at the evil genius before him as he starred down back at him.

"THOSE BADNIKS ARE SUPPOSED TO BE TOO WELL DISGUISED FOR ANYONE TO TELL THAT THEY'RE FAKE LIFEFORMS, EVEN FOR SONIC!" Dr. Robotnik/Eggman yelled out at Snively in frustration of his genius plan for badniks to be foiled by Sonic.

In hopes to have his evil uncle get over his failure of having his badniks spying on the Sonic team without any of them knowing it, Snively lifted an index finger from his ft hand and butted in on his uncle.

"But sir, we do know where the Sevilles live, right next to the Millers on their left side of their home. Perhaps if we capture them and bring them to our fortress, we might lure the chipmunks to a trap, or at least get some information out of the Miller's of where they are with that hedgehog and his friends sir." Snively suggested to dr. Robotnik/Eggman, butting in.

From hearing the suggestion, Dr. Robotnik/Eggman clumped his large hands down hard on the armrest off the chair and moved his face forward as he glared at Snively with a snear, making Snively tremble in fear of what his evil heartless uncle may do to him.

Suddenly Robotnik/Eggman thought back on Snively's suggestion and smirked wickedly at him.

"That's not a bad idea for someone slightly inferior minded Snively." Dr. Robotnik/Eggman complemented his short nephew insultingly.

Dr. Robotnik/Eggman moved back in his chair, letting his back moderately plop back in the back support as he relaxed his palms on the armrests of it as he thought of a plan to the suggestion.

"Since the Sonic team are not at the Seville's residence now, we'll send more of my cleverly disguised badniks to the Seville's residence and have them kidnap the young Miller's, bring them back over to my fortress and get some information from them of where they are." Robotnik/Eggman thought aload out his evil plan.

"But sir, what if they don't know where they are?" Snively interrupted Robotnik/Eggman questionably.

Dr. Robotnik/Eggman tilted his face down and starred at Snively directly as his drouf nephew awaited his answer.

"Then we'll just have to lure the Sonic team here to us you dolt. Knowing Alvin, I'm sure he'll be dumb enough to lead his brothers into trouble with their foster career, as well as getting Sonic and his team into it." Robotnik/Eggman answered Snively insultingly.

Dr. Robotnik/Eggman frowned down at Snively, lifted his left hand off the left arm arm rest and pointed to the exit of his computer room with an index finger from his left hand.

"Now go send my badnik's disguised as numbats on the mission. Tonight, we're kidnapping." Dr. RobSotnik/Eggman ordered Snively.

"Immermitive sir." Snively replied as he saluted Dr. Robotnik/Eggman with his right hand.

Then Snively turned to the door that had been pointed to him, walked out of the computer room and started his way to the storage room where his evil uncle keeps them to await his orders from both him and Snively.

Two and a half hourst later back with Sonic in he underground park beneath New Moboteopolis, it's now dark and Tails finally arrived and rushed up the stairway platform by propelling his Tails and flying along it from the suburban car park to the surface where Sonic is waiting for him impatiently at the path leading to the stairway.

Suddenly hearing a familiar sound that sounds like two tails whopping, Sonic perked his ears up and brought his focus on the car park filled up with vichiles with very few spots left, hoping that it's Tails. As he hoped it would, Tails was flying to the stairway toward him and Sonic smiled in delight of seeing his adoptive little brother and best bud has Tails smiled back at him in greeting.

Tails gently hovered to the ground and landed on the surface as his Tails stopped spinning. Sonic and Tails approached each other with opened arms and they embraced for thirty seconds before before locking eyes with each other.

"Hey Tails, bout time you got here buddy. Sal just brought Vinny back home with Ken's help like two and a half hours ago." Sonic informed Tails greetfully.

"Yeah Sorry about that Sonic. The car dosen't move as fast as us, but I manage to find a spot for it in the car park, which I'll show tomorrow. Anyway, here are the keys Sonic." Tails told Sonic in an apologic matter before he handed Sonic over the Seville's keys in his right hand.

Sonic takes the keys in his left hand.

"Thanks Tails, the chipmunks are at my parents house. Don't worry, they safe." Sonic thanked Tails informly as he gave Tails his trademark thumbs up.

As Sonic got up and was attempting to to get started on his way up the stairway, he caught Knuckles, Rotor and Antoine in his sight as they're walking up the stairway platform. Sonic stood up and waved to them with his left hand waing in the ai therreNic "Hey guys, any sign of Eggman or his badniks?" Sonic greeted Knuckles, Rotor and Antoine questionably as they just went on he stairway platform and headed for the stairway.

Knuckles, Rotor and Antoine shot up a look at Sonic and smiled greet fully toward him. Rotor waved back just as greet fully at Sonic.

"Nope, but I ink he may have something else planned. Anyway good to see you Sonic." Rotor informed Sonic greet fully.

"Well thanks for making sure Tails brought the car here safe guys, we'll drive you back to freedom HQ tomorrow but right now I gotta juice, see ya." Sonic thanked Knuckles, Rotor and Antoine in appreciation that Tails brought the car to the undergroundsafely with some help, in case Robotnik/Eggman planned to get Tails from behind. Sonic

Sonic revved his feet up and then super sped right up the stairway to the surface and ran all the way back to the Seville's residence. So that he'll get the chipmunk's sleeping bags and bring them over to his bedroom at his parent's hut so they'll have something to sleep in during their stay.

But when Sonic got there, he spotted three large police saloons at the Miller's residence next door and an adult male Mobain Numbat dressed in police uniform coming out of it and stopped in his tracks by skidding his super durable sneakers to a halt. Curious on what is the situration is, Sonic decided to investagate.

Sonic however knew it's not the police, but he decided not to seen and sneak around. So he zoomed behind white painted wooden fence standing between he Millers and Sevilles residence before the adult male Mobain Numbat in police uniform spotted him even.

Sonic quietly lurked along the fence, stopped halfway across and brought his right ear over to the white fence to try hear what's going on next door. Suddenly, Sonic heard Miss Miller wailing and the chipettes shouting at the police officers to let them go. Sonic opened widened his opened eyes and perked his ears up in shock.

He knew police wouldn't kidnap people, especially little children. What they would do is arrest people who break laws and they're adults. Sonic heard Miss Miller's voice die off while the chipettes screamed in shock of what happened to their beloved elderly foster mother, whatever it is.

Sonic then heard the police bringing the chipettes over to the police saloons. He zoomed over to the edge of the fence and peeped there with his forehead and eyes in view. He watched the chipettes be forced into the police saloon he saw the adult male numbat went out of earlier.

He then saw another two adult male numbats standing next to the police saloon the chipettes were brought into, acknowledging Sonic that the vehicle belongs to a chief. After the adult male numbat slammed the left rear side door of the police saloon, he walked up to the other two adult male numbats and exchanged looks with them, acknowledging Sonic that it's the chief.

"Right. Mission accomplished boys. Now let's report to Snively and head back over to the fortress." The adult male numbat informed the other two who nodded a yes each to their chief in response.

Sonic lightly gasped in reaction. He realized that they're not the police and sped right over to the back of the Seville's residence so that the three adult numbats wouldn't know that he was spying on them. Sonic soon heard the engines of the stolen police vehicles roar to life and drove off.

Sonic lurked across the left side of the Seville's house, zoomed to a fence at the other side of the Seville's residence, peeped above the fence and watched the stolen vehicles with the kidnapped chipettes drove off in the distance out of sight, watching the red rear lights disappear from view.

"Oh man, I gotta get to that fortress and save those chipettes. First I better check on Miss Miller and make sure she's okay and then bring the sleeping bags over to the chipmunks." Sonic stated to himself.

Sonic popes out of hiding from the white painted wooden fence and zoomed into the Miller's residence. He stopped at the lounge room.

"MISS MILLER!" Sonic yelled out.

Sonic zoomed into the ding zoom and found Miss Miller lying still on the ground. He rushed over to her, crouched down above her, took a close look at her, placed his left gloved hand on her winklely neck for a pluce for and felt one.

_"Oh good, she's still breathing. I'd better bring her on the sofa and leave a note." _Sonic thought to himself in relief.

Sonic removed his left gloved hand from her winklely and and gently lifted her off the carpet from undernigth her flanks and legs. He carefully carried her over to the lounge room, brought her over to the sofa, gently placed on it and removed both his hands from undernigth her.

Sonic then zoomed over to the kitchen, opened and scavenged in each kitchen drawer till he found a pen and notepad. He took out the pen and notepad, slammed the notepad on the bench, wrote on it, tore the street of blue lined paper off, quickly puts the pen and notepad back in the drawer where he found it and slams it shut.

Sonic then zoomed back to Miss Miller, placed the note on chest gently walked to the count door as not to make the note fly off and locked the fount door so that no one would bust in on her.

Sonic looked at Miss Miller as he made his way out of the house.

_"I'll have the chipettes resumed and bring them back safely Miss Miller. I promise you." _Sonic vowed to Miss Miller thoughtfully.

Sonic grabbed the door knob to the outside with his right gloved hand and shuts it firmly.


End file.
